NARA
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Namja cerewet itu bukan Kim Ryeowook. Tapi namja yang aku kenal di Jepang. Yang terlambat di upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Namja yang setiap hari menggerutu karena selalu menjadi sasaran pengakuan cinta para siswa. Namja yang tak pernah bisa diam. Tapi namja itu menghilang, dan berubah menjadi oranglain yang selalu tampak kesepian. Namja itu bernama Kim Yesung."/ KiSung
1. prologue

**Yesung FF**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai sekarang aku akan minum susu dan makan sayur yang banyak, agar cepat besar dan lebih kuat dari Superman. Dan aku akan menikahi Sungie hyung!"

_**Choi Minho, drummer Band Sekolah yang bernama NARA. 17 tahun, siswa tingkat satu SMA BLUE SHINE. Magnae 3L, Three Lights. Playboy yang berwajah malaikat.**_

"Kau melupakanku, hyungie?"

.

.

"Kalau sekali lagi kita bertemu tanpa direncana dan disengaja, maka aku anggap kau adalah jodohku."

_**Shim Changmin, sunbae yang sedang bersinar. Satu-satunya anggota 3L yang bertahan sejak kelas satu. Artis pendatang baru yang melejit sejak membintangi drama terbaru dengan peran psycho bernama Jung Nara.**_

"Jangan mencintaiku sebesar itu. Karena itu membuatku semakin sulit melepaskanmu."

.

.

"Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara menghindari kejaran mereka sampai kita lulus nanti. Kita pacaran."

_**Kim Kibum. Si irit kata yang super jenius hingga mendapatkan julukan Nara Shikamaru versi nyata.**_

"Kupikir kita belum putus saat kau menghilang. Jadi kau masih kekasihku."

.

.

Three Lights, 3L, tiga cahaya yang melambangkan Blue Shine High School. Icon sekolah yang terdiri dari 3 siswa yang paling bersinar di masing-masing tingkatan kelas. Anggota 3L dipilih oleh para siswa, dan akan digantikan oleh siswa lain jika prestasi sekolah dan di luar sekolah mereka menurun. Tak jarang mereka adalah saingan, dan tidak akur satu sama lain. Tugas mereka adalah membawa nama baik sekolah kemanapun mereka pergi.

.

.

Kim Yesung, namja sangat disiplin karena selalu menjadi ketua dewan siswa sejak SMP, terpaksa harus pindah sekolah karena persekongkolan semua anggota keluarganya. Mereka berencana mendekatkannya dengan calon tunangannya. Dan clue yang ia punya hanya sepenggal nama. NARA.

Jika di sekolah barunya ia justru bertemu dengan tiga namja yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, masihkah ia tertarik untuk mencari Nara? Atau justru ia terjebak dengan tiga orang Nara yang merupakan namja terpopuler di sekolahnya?

.

.

IT'S KIM YESUNG

in

**NARA**

**.**

**.**

**WANNA READ?**

**.**

Untuk **CLOUDSiwonest**, yang biasanya suka ngritik kalo aku bikin KiSung lagi. hehehe..., dan **raraSparcloudy **yang bener-bener request pair ini. Tapi mungkin jalan cerita nggak sesuai permintaan, karena udah terlanjur jadi cerita.

.

See Ya in chapter 1.


	2. Choi Minho

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

_Annyeoooooong...! I'm back! Saya bawa Chapter. Tapi nggak janji bakal update teratur. Kalo sempat akan update seminggu sekali. Tapi kalo gak ya, sesempatnya. Hehehe..._

_Sebenarnya ff ini udah aku buat dari sebelum tahun baru dengan cast di atas. Tapi malah aku hapus, gara-gara jalan ceritanya agak aneh. Terus aku ubah jadi Kyuline X Yesung. Tapi tapi tapi..., aku ganti lagi karena banyak WonKyu moment, aku masih dalam rangka ngambek mewakili Yeye sama mereka. Huh! (ala Masha). #becanda._

_So! Nikmati dulu yang ada Neeeee..._

_(awas typo!)_

.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 1**

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan gerbang Blue Shine HS. Seorang namja manis turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Bagaimana tidak jika dia dipaksa untuk pindah sekolah tanpa pemberitahuan, dan tanpa alasan yang jelas? Appa, Umma dan hyungnya berkata, dengan masuk ke SMA itu, maka akan membuatnya lebih mudah memilih universitas. Tapi kan sekolah lamanya juga sekolah favorit. Lalu apa bedanya?

"Selamat belajar, Yesungie!" ucap Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Yesung.

Namja manis itu membuang nafas berat. Lalu dengan terpaksa, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah barunya.

"Permisi, dimana ruang guru berada?" tanyanya pada namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

_Tampan._

Setidaknya itu kesan pertama yang Yesung dapatkan darinya.

_Dan familiar._

Kesan kedua yang dia dapatkan.

Tapi...

Namja tampan itu membuang muka dan menunjuk ke satu arah. "Lurus," ucapnya. Tanpa ada lanjutan apapun.

_Sombong!_

Pikir Yesung.

Terserahlah.

Yesung sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda asing itu.

Dan setelah menyelesaikan berbagai urusan perpindahannya. Guru yang mengurus kedatangannya ternyata harus mengajar di kelas lain dan hanya memberinya petunjuk ke mana arah kelasnya. Terpaksa namja manis itu harus mencari kelasnya sendiri.

Langkah Yesung sedikit melambat saat melewati ruang kesehatan. Dia adalah ketua dewan siswa sejak SMP. Dan kupingnya terlatih untuk menangkap suara-suara yang tak seharusnya ada di sekolah, apalagi di jam pelajaran.

Tanpa diperintah, kakinya berputar 90 derajat ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan, dan mendorongnya paksa.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Hyaaaa!" pekik seorang yeoja sambil menarik kemejanya, menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka. Lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar, anak jaman sekarang," guman Yesung seraya berbalik meninggalkan seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kim Yesung'ssi, apa kau tersesat?" suara guru yang ia temui tadi.

"Ah, ani. Hanya sedikit penasaran."

"Oh, cepatlah, sebentar lagi kelasmu dimulai."

"Ne, Saem," jawab Yesung seraya mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, dan namja yang kesenangannya telah ia rusak.

"Kim-Ye-sung?" ulang namja tampan itu.

Matanya sedikit melebar saat menyadari nama itu familiar di telinganya. Lalu berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan, ah bukan, tapi hotel pribadinya, lebih tepatnya.

"Kim Yesung," gumamnya saat melihat punggung Yesung yang telah jauh. "Yesungie hyung. Benarkah?"

"Choi Minho! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana? Dan ada apa dengan kemejamu?"

Choi Minho. Namja itu menoleh. "Ah, mianhae, hyung. Aku sedang kepanasan." ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Pletak!" sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Minho.

"Ya! Shim Changmin!"

"Cepat pakai seragammu bocah mesum! Kau lupa kita ada pertemuan pagi ini?!" omel Changmin seraya meninggalkan Minho yang mengelus kepalanya.

Namja yang lebih muda berlari masuk ke UKS untuk mengambil kemejanya, lalu kembali menyusul sunbaenya. Mereka, anggota 3L, Three Lights. Icon sekolah yang bukan hanya terkenal di sekolah mereka.

Minho baru setengah semester masuk menjadi anggota, sementara Changmin sudah hampir tiga tahun menjadi bagian 3L. Dan satu lagi adalah Kim Kibum. Dia juga baru masuk tahun ini, karena dia murid pindahan yang baru masuk setelah pemilihan Icon di tahun sebelumnya.

"Oh ya, hyung, apa tadi kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Minho ragu.

"Nugu?"

"Dia..."

"Dia siapa, Frog? Jangan berbelit-belit!" bentak Changmin.

Minho tersentak. Bukan karena bentakan itu. Tapi karena Changmin yang tak mengerti ucapannya.

"Hahaha...! Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur kelasmu jauh dari kelas 2 hyung. Tuhan memang menyayangiku. Hahaha...!" tawa Minho terdengar menggema saat memasuki ruang pertemuan 3L. Membuat Kibum yang telah ada di sana menoleh, terganggu.

"Apa maksud bocah itu? Aneh?" gumam Changmin sembari menyusul masuk dan menutup pintu.

Sementara itu...

Yesung menunduk, menghindari tatapan teman-teman barunya yang terus menatapnya sejak perkenalannya tadi. Apa-apaan kelas ini? Berisik dan tidak sopan. Disaat jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, masih ada anak yang mendengarkan musik, ada yang menyisir rambut, makan, dan bahkan, -yesung menoleh pada mejakosong di sebelahnya-, ada yang membolos di jam pertama?

"Jinki, dimana dia?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan gurunya.

"Oh, karena jam pertama adalah kelas Hyungnim, maka sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan ada. Hehe..."

"Panggil aku Seonsaengnim, Lee Jinki! Aku ini gurumu!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hyungnim! Aku kan sudah bilang, panggil aku Onew!"

"Lee Jinki!"

Mata Yesung mengerjab.

Satu lagi keanehan kelasnya. Mereka memanggil gurunya Hyungnim? What the...

Apanya yang sekolah favorit? Apa orangtuanya tidak salah pilih? Bahkan sekolah lamanya lebih baik dari tempat ini! Teriak hati Yesung. Tapi...

Penilaian namja manis itu hanya beberapa saat saja. Dan selanjutnya ia mulai terkagum-kagum dengan teman-teman barunya. Mereka bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan gurunya meski terlihat tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Sepertinya untuk yang satu ini, orangtuanya benar.

.

.

Minho berlari mendahului Changmin dan Kibum. Rapat dengan kepala sekolah kali ini berlangsung lama. Bahkan sampai istirahat. Padahal dia benar-benar penasaran dengan namja yang ia temui pagi ini. Benarkah itu Yesung yang sama? Yesungie hyungnya yang ia kenal saat kecil dulu?

Satu per satu kelas di tingkat 2 ia masuki untuk mencari namja kura-kura itu. Hingga hanya tersisa satu kelas saja. Kelas Kibum.

"Yesungie! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Jinki

Namja manis itu tersentak. Rasanya aneh mendapat panggilan itu dari orang asing.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak lapar? Ohya, namaku Onew. Mulai sekarang kita berteman, ne!" putus Onew tanpa peduli reaksi Yesung. "Kajja! Kita ke kantin!" lanjutnya sembari menarik tangan Yesung agar beranjak dari bangkunya.

Terpaksa Yesung mengikuti langkahnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah saja, seseorang menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"Akhirnya...!" ucap namja itu dengan nafas turun-naik.

"Choi Minho? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Onew hyung. Kenapa dingin sekali, eoh?"

"Karena tiap kali kau muncul, selalu ada yang menghilang dari kelas kami."

Minho menyeringai. "Salahkan para guru yang menyatukan semua yeoja dan namja manis di kelas kalian, hyung."

"Cih!" Onew berdecih.

"Dan aku masih bingung mau memasukanmu ke kelompok uke atau seme," gumam Minho dengan pose berpikir.

"Ya! Hoobae kurang ajar!" teriak Onew kesal.

"Mian! Mian! Jangan memukulku di depan orang yang aku incar, hyung! Harga diriku bisa hancur!" ucap Minho sambil melompat ke belakang Yesung menghindari pukulan Onew.

"Mwo?" sentak Onew bingung. Begitu pula Yesung yang tak mengerti apapun.

Minho melingkarkan tangannya di pundak dan pinggang Yesung dari belakang. Membuat dua namja itu tersentak kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Choi?!" teriak Onew.

"Memeluk calon kekasihku, wae?"

"Mwo? Yesungie, jadi kau..."

Yesung menggeleng. "A-aku tidak mengenalnya!" bantahnya. Sedikit risih dengan pelukan Minho. Bahkan di sekolah lamanya tak ada yang berani bertatap mata dengannya yang terkenal angkuh dan kaku.

"Mwo?" kali ini Minho yang berteriak. "Hyungie, kau melupakanku? Kau jahat sekali, hyungie baby! Padahal kau kan sudah berjanji akan menikah denganku. Kau lupa semua itu? Jahatnya..." ucap Minho mendramatisir sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi lepaskan aku!" tegas Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Minho, jangan bercanda!" perintah Onew sambil menarik Yesung menjauhi Minho. "Sudah, jangan hiraukan dia!"

"Hei, hei...! Kalian ini! Sungie hyung, apa kau benar-benar melupakanku? Padahal aku ini namja ciuman pertamamu kan?!" teriak Minho yang menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Mwo?" sentaknya.

"Kau sudah ingat? Hyungie baby?" seringai Minho.

.

"_**Huaaa..., ahjumma! Minho menciumku. Huaaa...!" tangis Yesung pecah saat si kecil Minho menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan coklat. Dan menciumnya gemas.**_

"_**Waeee..., aku kan pacar hyungie. Kalau besar aku akan menikahimu. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" sahut namja enam tahun itu.**_

"_**Andwae! Aku akan menikah dengan Superman. Aku tidak suka namja pendek dan lemah sepertimu!" tolak Yesung sambil berlari ke belakang tubuh umma Minho.**_

_**Minho manyun mendengarnya.**_

"_**Wae? Aku kan keren. Buktinya Lee Taemin dan Choi Sulli menyukaiku." ucapnya kecewa. "Umma, kenapa Sungie hyung tidak menyukaiku?"**_

_**Sang umma tertawa. "Karena kau lemah. Anak yang tidak suka minum susu dan makan sayur tidak bisa jadi kuat. Artinya kau tidak akan bisa melindungi hyungmu kan? Mana mungkin Yesung hyung akan menyukaimu kalau kau selalu kalah berkelahi darinya? Ya kan, Sungie?"**_

_**Yesung mengangguk imut seraya menghapus air matanya.**_

_**Minho menatap Yesung, seraya menarik nafas berat.**_

"_**Arraseo...," ucapnya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan minum susu dan makan sayur yang banyak, agar cepat besar dan lebih kuat dari Superman. Dan aku akan menikahi Sungie hyung!"**_

_**Ummanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Bagaimana, Yesungie? Kau mau menikah dengan anakku?"**_

"_**Tapi aku ingin menikah dengan orang terkenal," jawab Yesung polos.**_

"_**Aku juga akan jadi orang terkenal!" tegas Minho.**_

"_**Dan dia harus pintar."**_

"_**Aku ini pintar, hyungie!"**_

"_**Dan lebih keren dari Chullie hyung."**_

_**Minho menepuk dada. "Keren adalah bakatku."**_

"_**Dan juga..."**_

_**Chuu...!**_

_**Mata Yesung membola merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Lagi.**_

"_**Kau cerewet sekali, hyungie!" komentar Minho. Si pelaku penciuman.**_

"_**A-a..., ahjumma...!" pekik Yesung yang hanya di sambut tawa nyonya Choi.**_

"_**Kalian pasangan yang serasi, sayang. Ow..., tidak sabar untuk menunggu kalian dewasa."**_

_._

Tangan Yesung terangkat, menunjuk pada namja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit ingin mengucap sesuatu tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"T-tidak mungkin! Ka-kau tidak mungkin Minho!" ucapnya gagap.

Minho menyeringai. Seraya melangkah mendekati Yesung.

"Tapi aku memang Minho, hyung. Choi Minho," ucap Minho seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Yesung.

"Andwaeeee!" teriak Yesung seraya menarik tangan Onew meninggalkan Minho yang terbengong-bengong.

"Aiih..., manisnya," ucapnya tersenyum sendiri. "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, hyungie baby," ucapnya tanpa melepas tatapannya pada punggung Yesung yang semakin jauh.

.

**-NARA-**

**.**

Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia pikir sekembalinya dari kantin, bocah Choi itu akan menghilang. Tapi ternyata dengan tak tahu malunya namja itu justru menunggunya di kelas.

"Minho'ssi. Sebentar lagi guru datang. Bisakah kau pergi? Aku mau duduk," ucap seorang namja yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Minho yang seenaknya memutar kursinya menghadap ke belakang untuk menatap Yesung.

"Sebentar lagi," ucapnya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya asyik memainkan rambut Yesung.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hyungie baby, rambutmu sangat harum," ucap Minho sambil mencium kepala Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendorong wajah Minho menjauh.

"Keluar dari kelasku, Choi Minho!"

"S-H-I-R-E-O...!" ucap Minho.

Gigi Yesung terdengar gemeretak. "Pergi atau aku akan melemparmu keluar. Sama seperti dulu!"

"Ah! Akhirnya kau mengakuiku, hyungie! Tapi maaf saja," Minho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingga Yesung. "Aku yang sekarang tidak selemah itu. Aku lebih tinggi dan kuat darimu. Bahkan aku bisa dengan mudah mengangkatmu, dan melemparmu ke tempat kita bertemu tadi pagi. Kau mau?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah.

"Srak!"

Spontan Yesung berdiri dari bangkunya karena kaget mendengar bisikan Minho.

"Kau! Cepat keluar dari kelasku!" teriaknya yang membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Ck! Kau galak sekali, hyungie. Arraseo. Aku akan pergi. Tapi sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu. Umma pasti senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai nanti!" ucap Minho seraya berbalik pergi.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya. Lega bisa mengusir namja tampan itu. Hingga tak menyadari Minho yang berbalik kembali ke arahnya.

Chuu...

Mata Yesung langsung terbuka merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Sebagai salam itu cukup. Lain kali aku akan menciumnya di tempat-tempat lain," ucap Minho seraya melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Yesung yang membeku di tempatnya.

Kibum berpapasan dengan Minho di pintu kelasnya. Tapi sepertinya Hoobaenya bahkan tak menyadarinya. Dan namja Kim itu juga tak terlalu ambil pusing. Dengan langkah santai dia memasuki kelasnya yang tampak riuh mengerumuni tempat duduknya.

"Ehem!" suara dehemnya membuat semua menoleh, dan membubarkan diri. Menyisakan seorang namja manis yang terus menunduk sambil meremas-remas selembar kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di tangannya.

Tanpa berniat menyapanya, Kibum duduk di bangkunya, di sebelah namja itu. Sementara teman semeja barunya sama sekali tak menoleh.

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Menatap namja di sampingnya dari sudut yang tak Yesung sadari. Sepertinya namja manis itu sedang sangat kesal, sampai tak menyadari kehadiran 'makhluk' lain di sampingnya.

Sampai pelajaran berakhir, namja manis itu sama sekali tak menoleh. Bahkan sampai keduanya menghabiskan istirahat terakhir bersama, berdua di kelas mereka, Yesung tak menyadari bahwa, seseorang mengamatinya.

"Yesungie, apa kau tidak ingin berkeliling sekolah?" tanya Onew yang baru kembali dari kelas sebelah.

"Tidak terima kasih," jawab Yesung. Sementara Kibum pura-pura memejamkan matanya, menikmati musik di kupingnya.

"Kau takut bertemu Choi Minho, ya?" tebak Onew.

Yesung tersentak. "I-itu..."

Onew menyilangkan salah satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya memegangi dagunya. "Pertama kalinya Choi Minho ditolak. Apa kau punya masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan dengannya?" tebaknya lagi.

"Ani!"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajar saja, sih. Dia kan cassanova. Dan kau sangat manis. Kalau kalian pernah pacaran itu..."

"Sudah aku bilang bukan! Dia hanya anak kecil yang sok keren saja," ucap Yesung ketus.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja yang hanya mengandalkan wajahnya."

"Aiih. Kau salah, Yesungie..., dia itu namja yang pintar. Minho Nara, adalah salah satu icon sekolah. Kau pasti pernah mendengar Three Lights kan? Dia itu..."

"Berisik!" ucap Kibum.

Hanya satu kata saja, dan itu mampu membuat dua namja di dekatnya diam.

Yesung menoleh. Mungkin ingatannya buruk. Tapi setidaknya dia ingat, namja di dekatnya ini adalah namja yang pagi tadi dia temui di lorong sekolah. Jadi Yesung sekelas dengannya?

Belum sempat Onew menjawab, lonceng tanda pelajaran dimulai telah terdengar. Dan namja itu memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara Yesung masih menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Rasa familiar itu masih terasa. Sebenarnya dimana siapa namja itu? Apa mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?

Si manis mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak peduli. Dia datang untuk belajar. Bukan untuk memikirkan hal lain. Dia hanya ingin lulus dengan predikat terbaik, untuk menunjukkan pada orangtuanya, bahwa dialah yang akan mewarisi bisnis sang appa. Bukan hyungnya.

Kim Yesung. Sejak kecil, dia dipandang sebagai uke oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dan itu membuat mereka bersikap protektif dan memanjakannya. Awalnya Yesung menyukainya. Tapi lama kelamaan, dia merasa sangat membencinya. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti wanita. Dan tak pernah berharap banyak darinya.

Semua urusan dibebankan pada Heechul. Membuat kakaknya belajar mati-matian untuk menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga. Padahal Yesung tahu, kakaknya sangat ingin hidup bebas. Dia ingin menjadi seniman. Tapi tanggungjawab itu memaksanya memendam semua impiannya.

Sebaliknya Yesung merasa dipandang sebelah mata. Dianggap lemah dan tak berguna. Padahal dia tahu bukan itu maksud keluarganya. Mereka hanya ingin Yesung hidup tanpa beban. Tapi Yesung merasa itu seperti pecundang.

Empat tahun lalu, dia melihat Heechul termenung di kamarnya. Terdiam menatap buku tebal usang miliknya. Sebuah ah, bukan, tapi beberapa judul novel yang tak terselesaikan. Yesung tahu, kakaknya ingin menjadi pengarang. Dia juga berbakat di bidang musik. Tapi tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menekuni dunianya. Semua karena tuntutan sang appa. dan Yesung tahu, meski terlihat santai, tapi kakaknya sangat tertekan.

Sejak itu, Yesung yang manja mulai berubah. Dia ingin semua melihatnya. Dia ingin diakui. Dan dia ingin menggantikan kakaknya memikul tanggungjawab menjadi penerus bisnis keluarga. Dia yakin dia lebih dari mampu untuk melakukannya. Hanya perlu sedikit usaha darinya.

'Sedikit usaha' yang akhirnya membuatnya perlahan menjauh dari kesenangan. Menjauh dari televisi, game dan yang lainnya. Dan hanya berkutat pada buku-buku dan segala macam organisasi kesiswaan, yang ia yakini bisa membentuk jiwa pemimpin di dirinya.

Dia bahkan melupakan cinta pertamanya. Melupakan kekasih pertamanya. Dan melupakan cinta yang ditunggunya. Segalanya.

.

Para siswa menghambur keluar dari kelas sesaat setelah lonceng terakhir berdentang.

"Kim Yesung, kau mau pulang bersamaku, atau bersama Choi Minho?" goda Onew.

"Aku tidak akan pulang dengannya," jawab Yesung.

Kibum mencangklong tasnya dan keluar dari kelas tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Yesung menatap namja itu penasaran. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, namja itu hanya bicara jika guru bertanya padanya. Sisanya dia hanya mendengarkan musiknya.

"Dia juga anggota 3L, jika kau penasaran," ucap Onew.

"Ne?"

"Three Lights. Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Mianhae," jawab Yesung seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

Onew mendesah. "Kau memang luar biasa, Yesungie. Persis seperti ucapan Jejung Hyungnim."

"Jaejoong saem?"

"Ne. Dia bilang kau namja yang kaku dan kikuk."

"Mwo? Apa-apaan itu? Darimana dia..."

"Ani..., ani...! Bukan itu sedang kita bicarakan. Tapi Three Lights. 3 namja paling populer di sekolah ini."

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Ommo!" sentak Onew. "Ya! Kim Yesung! Apa kau benar-benar dari Korea? Kau tidak tahu Three Lights? Lalu untuk apa kau pindah ke sini?"

"Memang apa hubungannya?"

"Aigo...!" Onew mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Kau tahu, ada dua alasan siswa sekolah lain pindah ke sini. Pertama, jika itu uke atau yeoja, dia pindah karena ingin dekat dengan 3L. Atau alasan yang kedua, adalah kau ingin menjadi member 3L berikutnya. 3L adalah ukuran kesuksesanmu, sebagai siswa sekolah ini. Kau tertarik?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut mendengar ucapan Onew.

Jika ingin diakui dunia, maka dia harus menjadi salah satu dari mereka? Apa Yesung harus melalui jalan ini agar keluarganya mengakuinya?

"Jadi, apa artinya Minho itu benar-benar pintar?" tanya Yesung seraya melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

"Dia terpilih karena menjadi juara umum semester kemarin. Dia mempunyai band yang cukup terkenal antar sekolah, dan mungkin malah sebentar lagi akan jadi artis. Dan dia tampan."

Sudut bibir Yesung sedikit terangkat. Setidaknya Minho memenuhi janjinya menjadi namja yang sekeren Heechul hyungnya.

Tapi senyum itu menghilang seketika, berganti rasa ngeri, mengingat namja itu akan terus berusaha dekat dengannya seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Dan semakin tak nyaman saat merasakan sepasang tangan yang mulai melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Lama sekali, aku lelah menunggumu, hyungie baby," bisik namja yang memeluknya. Membuat bulu kuduk Yesung meremang seketika.

"Hyaaa...!"

Plak!

Buk!

Dug!

Dan tas Yesung pun beraksi. Menghantam beberapa bagian tubuh Minho. Membuat namja tampan berwajah malaikat itu mengaduh. Sementara Onew justru tak bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

...

Yesung mendengarkan penjelasan Minho tentang 3L. Tentang prestasi yang harus dimiliki untuk menjadi dan selama menjadi member 3L. Dan bahwa bisa saja mereka digantikan oleh oranglain, jika prestasi mereka menurun.

"Jadi, apa ada yang bisa bertahan selama 3 tahun menjadi member?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Minho membelokkan kemudi mobilnya di perempatan jalan. Sembari mengangguk mantap.

"Jeongmal? Hebat sekali? Siapa orang itu? Sudah lulus atau masih ada di sana?" tanya Yesung semangat.

Minho tersentak. "Eem.., itu..., hyungie, kau yakin mau hanya mau aku antar sampai stasiun kereta?" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne?" ucap Yesung seraya menoleh. "Ah, iya. Aku turun di sini saja," jawabnya saat menyadari mereka telah sampai di tujuan.

Minho menghentikan mobilnya di depan stasiun kereta. Dan membiarkan Yesung turun dari mobilnya tanpa pamit, atau sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Ia hanya menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin jauh.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi, hyung. Tapi...," namja itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku harap kalian tidak bertemu sampai aku pastikan, kau sudah melupakannya."

Namja tampan itu menginjak gas mobilnya meninggalkan stasiun.

.

"_**Minho'ah, apa kau tahu, kita punya tetangga baru?" ucap Yesung semangat sambil melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas tempat tidur Minho.**_

"_**Jeongmal?" tanya Minho penasaran.**_

"_**Ne!" ucap Yesung seraya membuka tirai jendela kamar Minho. "Lihat, itu mereka!" serunya.**_

_**Minho kecil melompat mendekati Yesung. Menatap sepasang suami-istri yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan orangtua Yesung.**_

"_**Ahjumma itu sangat cantik," gumam Yesung.**_

"_**Kau lebih cantik, hyungie," ucap Minho sambil mencuri satu ciuman di pipi namja sepuluh tahun itu, dan bersiap menahan pukulan Yesung.**_

_**Tapi nihil. Tak biasanya Yesung diam saja setelah Minho menciumnya. Namja manis itu justru terpaku menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.**_

"_**Tampan...," ucapnya dengan pipi bersemu merah. Membuat Minho penasaran dan menoleh ke arah pandang Yesung.**_

_**Dan di seberang sana, seorang namja sebelas tahunan, seolah menyadari tatapan mereka, perlahan menoleh menatap keduanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menatap Yesung-nya.**_

_**Sret! Minho menutup tirai jendela kamarnya.**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Jangan memuji oranglain di depanku, hyungie!" sungutnya yang hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yesung.**_

_**Mulai detik itu, Minho merasa mendapat saingan.**_

_._

"Shim Changmin...," guman Minho lirih sembari mencengkram kemudi mobilnya.

.

.

Tbc

.

_Kenapa berjudul NARA? Karena tokoh Favoritku dalam Naruto adalah Shikamaru. Hehehe... Selain itu, aku juga salah satu orang yang nemu ide cerita dari mimpi. Dan jauuuuuuuh..., sebelum NARUTO tayang di Indo, aku pernah memimpikan sebuah kejadian, dimana aku gak kenal semua orang dalam mimpi itu. Gambaran sosok NARA dalam mimpiku nyaris serupa dengan tokoh MANUEL AGUIRRE, yang diperankan oleh FELIPE COLOMBO, dalam REBELDE WAY, atau dalam versi kita, jadi sinetron ARTI SAHABATnya Yuki Kato Cs._

_Meski dalam Rebelde Way, tokoh utama adalah Mia dan Manuel, atau Vita dan Fathir, tapi versi indo berubah jadi Ajeng dan Yudha, atau Marizza dan Pablo. #malah ngomongin Telenovela vs sinetron._

_Back to the Fict. Chapter pertama adalah tentang hubungan Yesung dan Minho. Sengaja aku buat cerita mereka mendominasi. Jadi gak ada moment Ye sama seme lain. Selanjutnya adalah Kibum. Wae? Karena sudah tertebak kan siapa first love Ye? So, dia harus muncul belakangan biar ada feel. #alasan! Padahal emang yang muncul ide KiSung duluan dari pada ChangSung. Hehe..._

_Chap berlanjut untuk_

_**may 1505 – **__clouds 04 – __**Mylovelyyeye**__ – cloudsition cungie – __**dona. tan. 144**__ – cloud – __**Jeremy kim 84**__ – nin nina_

_**Nakazawa Ryu**__ – Leethakim – __**CloudYesungie **__– indah. Lestari. 18 – __**SasaClouds **__– Jy – __**GaemClouOkta **__– YeshaSparkClouds_

_**Dyana kim**__ – raraSparcloudy – __**Shinkwangyun**__ – Kira Mourir – __**kyutiesung **__– reny. rhey – __**yesung ukeku**_

_Siwonie – __**CLOUDSiwonest**__ – CLOUDSAND – __**siti. sisun**__ – Yesungkim 09_

_._

_See ya..._


	3. Kim Kibum

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

_Hai hai, saya kembali. Kali ini giliran Kibum yang nongol. Banyak yang nanya apakah akan berakhir ChangSung? Hehehe..., that's secret!_

_Nikmati aja alurnya. Karena saya memang gak bisa bikin alur lambat, jadi... mungkin agak lincah ni alur. Loncat sana, loncat sini. Harap dimakhlumi._

_._

_TYPO bertebaran.._

_._

_**Sret! Minho menutup tirai jendela kamarnya.**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Jangan memuji oranglain di depanku, hyungie!" sungutnya yang hanya mendapat tatapan aneh dari Yesung.**_

_**Mulai detik itu, Minho merasa mendapat saingan.**_

_._

"**Shim Changmin...," guman Minho lirih sembari mencengkram kemudi mobilnya.**

_._

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 2**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, mengoles selai nanas ke selembar roti tawar. Dan menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Sejak ia turun tadi, Yesung merasa mereka menatapnya dengan sedikit aneh.

"Wae?" tanyanya heran.

"Aniyo!" jawab mereka kompak.

Namja manis itu mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Lalu kembali mengoleskan selai nanas pada roti di tangannya.

"Em..., bagaimana sekolah barumu, sayang?" tanya sang Umma.

"Biasa saja," jawabnya seraya menggigit rotinya.

Appa dan Ummanya saling pandang. Sedikit tak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau..., bertemu seseorang?" tanya Ummanya lagi.

"Ne."

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

Yesung melirik Ummanya yang sangat antusias.

"Teman-teman sekolah baruku, siapa lagi," jawabnya acuh.

Sang Appa berdehem. "Ehem...! Apa ada seseorang yang..."

Belum sempat pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat Heechul bergabung di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya sembari merebut roti selai di tangan Yesung dan menggigitnya sembari duduk di samping adiknya itu. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa."

Heechul menoleh. "Jeongmal? Apa kau belum bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Bertemu siapa?"

"Dia..., calon tu-" kalimat Heechul terhenti saat sebuah kaki menendangnya dibawah meja makan. Kedua orangtuanya menatapnya horor.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Itu, apa kau mau diantar?"

"Ani. Aku akan naik kereta," ucap Yesung seraya melirik jam tangannya. "Aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai nanti," ucapnya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan kakak dan kedua orangtuanya.

Ketiga dewasa itu menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja mereka keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Yesung dipaksa pindah ke sekolah barunya agar bisa dekat dengan seseorang. Jika namja itu tahu, dia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah ide itu.

.

Dan...

Yesung sama sekali tak menyangka, Minho akan menunggunya di stasiun kereta, dan selanjutnya memaksa berangkat bersama. Namja itu sama sekali tak berubah. Kecuali sifat playboy yang entah sejak kapan ia miliki.

Mereka bertetangga. Dan Yesung telah mengenal Minho sejak namja itu lahir, hingga Yesung lulus SD. Saat itu Heechul mengalami kecelakaan cukup parah yang membuatnya mengalami kelumpuhan. Kemungkin ia sembuh adalah dengan terapi rutin di sebuah rumahsakit di Jepang. Karenanya, orangtuanya terpaksa menjual rumah mereka dan pindah ke negeri sakura itu.

"Minho'ah..."

"Hmm?" jawab Minho sembari menoleh. Sementara tangannya sibuk memutar kemudi memasuki sekolah mereka.

"Apa Changmin hyung pernah menghubungimu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Minho terhenyak. "Eh? Itu..., dia kan sudah jadi artis terkenal. Pasti dia..."

"Artis?" ulang Yesung.

Changmin memarkir mobilnya perlahan. "Hmm, apa hyung tidak tahu?" ia balik bertanya.

Yesung terdiam lama. "Aku..., aku jarang nonton TV."

"Oh," jawab Minho pendek. Helaan nafas lega menyusul kemudian.

"Artis, ya?" gumam Yesung lirih.

"Ayo turun, hyung," ucap Minho membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Hmm," jawab Yesung ambigu, seraya keluar dari mobil Minho.

"Uwaa..., masih sepi. Apa kita berangkat terlalu pagi?" seru Minho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yesung melirik jamnya. "Mungkin," jawabnya.

Sebuah mobil menyusul parkir tak jauh dari mereka. Yesung menatap si pemilik mobil yang ternyata teman sekelasnya. Namja tampan teman semejanya, yang Yesung lupa namanya. Padahal kemarin gurunya sempat menyebut namanya. Tapi saat itu Yesung terlalu fokus mengerjakan soal.

"Pagi, sunbae!" seru Minho.

Namja yang disapa hanya menoleh. Sedikit mengangguk, dan pergi begitu saja.

"Onew bilang dia juga anggota 3L?"

"Kibum sunbae? Ne. Dia menggantikan member sebelumnya. Dia pindahan dari Jepang tahun lalu. Mungkin jika dia datang sebelum pemilihan, dia pasti sudah terpilih dari tahun lalu. Dia jenius. Julukannya adalah Nara Shikamaru dari Blue Shine HS. Tapi menurutku di lebih mirip Sasuke, karena dia sangat irit kata," ucap Minho.

"Kibum?" ulang Yesung.

"Ne. Kim Kibum. Kau sekelas dengannya kan, hyung? Dia itu member 3L yang paling dibenci dan dicintai. Tapi hyung! Jangan pernah tertarik padanya, ne! kau ini kan milikku!"

Yesung tak merespon ucapan Minho. Mencoba mengingat nama itu.

Kim Kibum. Jepang? Jenius?

"Minho'ah...!"

Lamunan Yesung buyar saat mendengar suara itu. Dan saat ia menoleh, dia mendapati dua yeoja yang telah mengapit kedua lengan Minho dengan genitnya.

"Hyungie baby, jangan salah paham. Aku..., ini..."

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Sampai nanti!" ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Minho.

"Hyung! Sungie hyung...!" panggil Minho nelangsa. Tapi kedua yeoja itu tak mau melepaskannya.

Sementara Yesung yang tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya, perlahan memperlambat langkahnya saat melihat Kibum yang sedang membaca sebuah pengumuman di mading. Sekali lagi namja manis itu mencoba mengingatnya. Kim Kibum, murid pindahan jenius dari Jepang? Namja yang jarang bicara. Sepertinya dia kenal satu yang seperti itu.

"Ah!" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Kibum menoleh mendengarnya. Hanya menoleh. Selanjutnya dia justru berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Yesung seraya berlari kecil mengejarnya.

Kibum menoleh.

"Kau..., Kim Kibum. Apa kau teman sekelasku di Arashi HS di Jepang? Karena hanya setengah semester, jadi aku sedikit lupa," ucap Yesung kaku.

"Teman?"

"Ne," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Aku rasa bukan," jawab Kibum.

Yesung tersentak. "O-oh..., salah ya? Ingatanku memang buruk. Mian," ucapnya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya mendahului Kibum.

"Hei!" panggil namja itu memaksa Yesung menoleh. "Kau sangat tidak sopan. Kim Yesung," ucapnya.

"Ne?"

"Tiba-tiba menghilang, dan meninggalkan banyak masalah. Lalu sekarang kau melupakanku? Nice!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku kecewa padamu."

"A-apa? Jadi kau-"

"Ne, aku Kim Kibum. Seperti katamu."

"Tapi kau bilang..."

"Aku memang bukan temanmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melupakan semua tentangmu. Tapi kau justru tidak mengingatku."

"A-apa?" sentak Yesung.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," ucap Kibum seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan mendorongnya ke dinding luar kelas mereka.

"K-kau, mau apa?" tanya Yesung panik.

"Tentu saja, balas dendam padamu,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku bilang, ba-," Kibum maju mendesak.

"-las," semakin maju.

"Den-," semakin tak berjarak.

"-dam."

Mata Yesung membola saat bibir Kibum telah sepenuhnya menempel di bibirnya. Bukan hanya menempel, tapi melekat dengan sangat erat. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung mendorong tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" teriaknya marah.

"Seperti kataku. Aku akan membuat hari-harimu yang tenang, bagaikan mimpi buruk."

Kibum mengecup pipi Yesung, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Yesung terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia bahkan tidak ingat punya masalah apa dengan namja itu. Apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci Yesung? Apa Yesung melakukan hal buruk? Apa dia merebut kekasihnya? Mana mungkin! Lalu apa? Kenapa namja irit kata itu membencinya? Kenapa ingin balas dendam padanya? Wae?

Bagi Yesung, status Kibum yang awalnya **menyebalkan**, telah naik tingkat menjadi **berbahaya**. Bagaimana dia bisa menciumnya tiba-tiba dan mengatakan akan balas dendam atas apa yang tak Yesung tau. Belum lagi sifatnya yang sok cool, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia benar-benar perlu diwaspadai.

.

Kim Kibum menoleh saat seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Namja itu menatap heran pada teman sekelasnya yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan tanya padaku!" ucap Onew sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya berlawanan arah di depan dadanya.

Kibum mendengus. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Yesung yang duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya milik Onew. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menyadari bahwa Yesung sedang menjaga jarak darinya.

"Aku dengar kalian akan mengikuti kompetisi antar sekolah?" tanya Onew. Dia membaca pengumumannya di mading tadi.

"Hm," jawab Kibum pendek.

"Hahh..., aku juga ingin ikut! Kau menyebalkan sekali Kim Kibum! Dari sekian banyak sekolah, kenapa kau harus pindah ke sekolah ini, eoh? Gara-gara kau, aku terdepak dari 3L!" ucap Onew sambil melirik sepupunya gemas.

"Itu karena kau yang tidak cukup pintar kan?" sahut Kibum yang dijawab jitakan dari namja di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Yesung..., apa dia sudah tahu tentangmu?" tanya Onew penasaran.

"Hn," jawab Kibum ambigu.

Alis Onew bertaut. Tak mengerti ucapan sepupunya itu artinya 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Minho benar, dia lebih mirip Sasuke. Jangan-jangan dia ini emang suka meniru tokoh-tokoh kartun?

"Hei, Jinki'ah, apa kau tahu apa hubungan Choi Minho dengan Kim Yesung?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne?" Onew yang sedang mengobrol menoleh pada Kibum. "Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Ani."

Onew tak sempat bertanya saat bel tanda pelajaran dimulai telah terdengar. Mungkin Kibum memang tak bicara padanya. Sementara namja di sampingnya, justru mulai memasang earphonenya.

Matematika.

Kibum tak perlu mendengar penjelasan gurunya. Semua sudah dia pelajari semalam. Lagi pula rumus di bukunya justru lebih mudah dimengerti dari penjelasan dari gurunya. Dan sang guru pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Semua siswa di Blue Shine HS adalah murid pilihan. Bukan peraturan sekolah yang super ketat yang mereka utamakan. Asal mereka tidak bolos sekolah, berpakaian rapi, dan berprestasi, itu cukup.

Sambil membenarkan alat di kupingnya, Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. tatapannya berhenti pada sosok Yesung yang tampak serius mencatat.

Kibum ingat, Yesung dulu jauh berbeda dengan namja yang ia temui sekarang. Mereka, dia dan Yesung, adalah dua siswa asing di Jepang. Mereka bertemu di upacara penyambutan siswa baru Junior High. Hanya sekedar tahu keberadaan masing-masing tanpa saling mengenal.

Jika Kibum adalah tipe pendiam yang sangat dipuja para siswi. Maka Yesung adalah tipe periang dan manis yang menjadi incaran para seme di sana. Tapi entah kenapa, setelah kenaikan kelas, dan menjadi teman sekelas, Yesung berubah menjadi namja yang serius. Jarang bicara dan bergaul seperti sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Membuatnya diam-diam memperhatikannya.

.

_**Kibum bersandar di bingkai pintu kelas. Mendengarkan teman-temannya bercerita tentang gadis-gadis yang terus mengejarnya. Sementara ia sama sekali tak peduli.**_

"_**Yesung-kun!" panggilan seorang gadis sambil berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Yesung, membuat Kibum menoleh.**_

"_**Hm?" Yesung menoleh pada gadis yang menghampirinya.**_

"_**Nii-chan akan datang. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan datang!"**_

"_**Benarkah?"**_

"_**Tentu saja benar. Lihat ini!" ucap gadis itu lagi sambil menunjukkan pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya.**_

_**Senyum di bibir Yesung tampak mengembang. Matanya yang biasanya terlihat redup, tampak bercahaya.**_

_**Deg! Jantung Kibum berdetak tak sewajarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka sekelas, ia melihat namja itu tersenyum. Apa yang bisa membuat Kim Yesung tersenyum? Atau siapa? Kenapa dia merasa kesal?**_

"_**Yesung-kun, aku penasaran, seperti apa wajah teman nii-chan. Setampan apa dia sampai kau tak bisa melupakan cinta pertamamu itu!" seru gadis itu.**_

"_**Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya," jawab Yesung pada teman semejanya saat kelas satu itu.**_

_**Deg!**_

_**Lagi-lagi jantung Kibum berdetak tak nyaman. Jadi karena itu Yesung selalu menolak pernyataan cinta untuknya? Dia benar-benar memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai, seperti alasan yang ia katakan selama ini. Kibum tidak menyukai apa yang dia dengar. Entah kenapa.**_

_**.**_

Lamunan Kibum buyar saat Onew tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya. Namja tampan itu menarik nafas berat. Dia membencinya. Membenci ingatan tentang Yesung.

.

**-NARA-**

**.**

Yesung menarik nafas panjang.

Dia benar-benar menyesal pindah ke sekolah ini. Satu Minho saja sudah cukup membuatnya lelah. Sekarang ditambah Kibum, yang tanpa bicara atau berbuat apapun telah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hanya dengan beradu pandang saja, ia sudah merasa terancam. Menakutkan!

Karena itulah ia memilih untuk melarikan diri ke atap sekolah. Setidaknya di sana dia tak perlu menghadapi kedua namja itu.

"Kim Yesung! Sepertinya hari-harimu yang tenang benar-benar akan menjadi kenangan," gumamnya seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya di pagar pembatas atap gedung itu.

"Tunggu, hyung! Jangan lewat sana!"

Yesung tersentak mendengar suara Minho di bawah sana. Dengan tergesa namja manis itu menarik tubuhnya agar tak terlihat.

"Wae? Biasanya aku juga lewat sini kan?"

Deg!

Namja manis di atap gedung sedikit tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia kenal. Benarkah?

Dengan ragu, Yesung melongok ke bawah. Mencari pemilik suara yang ia dengar barusan. Tapi tak nampak siapapun.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yesung segera berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah. Berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan namja yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia yakin, itu suara dari seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Senyumnya terkembang saat ia melihat sosok Minho. Dia yakin, Minho bersama dengan namja itu. Pemilik suara itu.

"Minho'ah, mana Changmin hyu-!"

Grep!

Tubuh Yesung yang tengah berlari, tiba-tiba terhuyung ke belakang, saat seseorang menarik lengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kibum yang 'membantunya' agar tak jatuh.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Bukankah kau yang menarikku?!" geram Yesung.

"Mwo?" tanya Kibum dengan tampang sepolos mungkin.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Jangan menggangguku!" teriak Yesung kesal.

"Apa-apaan namja itu? Kim Kibum sunbae sudah sangat baik mau menolongnya. Tapi dia justru berkata sekasar itu!"

"Dasar namja tidak tahu diri!"

Yesung tersentak mendengar cemoohan itu. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya penuh rasa benci. Apa-apaan ini?

"Bersiaplah, ini mungkin akan menjadi gosip buruk untukmu," bisik Kibum seraya meninggalkan Yesung.

Namja itu tersentak. Ia sadar. Kibum sengaja melakukannya. Membuat orang-orang membencinya. Mulai melakukan pembalasan dendamnya. Tapi kenapa?

..

_**Yesung melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Langkahnya sempat terhenti saat mendengar suara para gadis di pojok belakang kelas. Seperti biasa. Pernyataan cinta pada Kim Kibum. Teman sekelasnya itu memang populer. Mungkin karena dia bukan berasal dari Jepang.**_

_**Tanpa peduli, Yesung menarik kursinya dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu bel masuk. Hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berhenti tepat di sampingnya.**_

_**Yesung menoleh. Tepat saat Kibum, namja itu, menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung dan berhenti tepat di satu inci di depannya.**_

"_**Bersiaplah, mungkin ini akan menjadi gosip," bisik Kibum dengan seringaiannya lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan mengusap bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya. Seolah baru saja berciuman.**_

"_**Kyaa...!" teriak beberapa temannya.**_

"_**A-apa kalian pacaran?**_

"_**Jadi orang yang selama ini Yesung-kun sukai adalah Kibum-kun?"**_

_**Mata Yesung mengerjab tak mengerti. Sepertinya butuh proses untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa Kibum bicara seperti itu padanya? Dan dari jarak sedekat itu? Membuat orang salah paham kan?**_

_**Eh?**_

_**Salah paham?**_

"_**Ya! Kim Kibum!" teriak Yesung seraya berlari mengejar Kibum keluar dari kelas mereka.**_

"_**Wae?" tanya Kibum datar.**_

"_**Apa maumu, eoh?! Kenapa kau..."**_

"_**Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang," Kibum menyela kalimat Yesung.**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Bukankah ini cara terbaik agar mereka tak lagi mengganggu kita?"**_

"_**Maksudmu?"**_

"_**Mungkin ini satu-satunya cara menghindari kejaran mereka sampai kita lulus nanti. Kita pacaran."**_

_**.**_

Yesung tersentak, mengingat kenangannya bersama Kibum.

Mungkin..., karena itulah Kibum membencinya. Karena beberapa pekan setelah mereka 'jadian', dia justru meninggalkan Kibum tanpa berpamitan padanya. Bahkan saat itu, Yesung sama sekali tak memikirkan bahwa dia sedang berpacaran. Dan justru sekarang ia melupakan Kibum. Sepertinya kebencian Kibum padanya memang berasal dari kesalahannya.

...

Si manis terdiam di pintu kelasnya. Menatap namja dingin yang duduk nyaman di sudut belakang.

Setelah menyusun memorinya, ia simpulkan, bahwa dialah yang bersalah atas kebencian namja tampan itu padanya. Karena terlalu terobsesi mengalahkan kakaknya, Yesung melupakan semua hal. Bahkan tentang Changmin, namja cinta pertamanya. Apalagi Kibum yang sama sekali tak ia sukai. Meski begitu, Yesung sadar, Kibum telah membantunya terbebas dari semua namja yang menganggunya. Dan selama berpura-pura berpacaran, namja itu sedikit banyak juga telah membantunya belajar dan memperoleh nilai yang tinggi. Jadi akan lebih baik jika Yesung bisa berdamai dengannya.

Paling tidak, jika Kibum menjadi temannya, dia akan sedikit lebih tenang belajar di sekolah ini.

Tapi..., bagaimana cara Yesung meminta maaf padanya? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Kim Yesung, apa kau menganggur?"

Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"N-ne...," jawabnya ragu.

Senyum Onew mengembang mendengarnya. "Bagus! Ayo ikut aku!"

Tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun, Onew menarik Yesung menjauh dari kelasnya.

Kibum menoleh, menatap tempat dimana tadi Yesung berdiri. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia menyadari, saat si manis menatapnya dari tempat itu. Tapi ia pura-pura tak melihatnya.

Tak lama berselang, lonceng istirahat berakhir terdengar menggema.

Kelas mulai penuh saat Kim Jaejoong masuk ke kelas. Matanya menjelajah mencacahkan siswanya. Sedikit tersenyum saat melihat siswa 'favorit'nya ada di kelas. Namun setelahnya sedikit heran karena ada dua meja yang kosong.

"Dimana Lee Jinki dan Kim Yesung?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya tadi saya melihatnya bersama Hangeng Saem, hyungnim!" jawab salah satu siswa.

Dahi Jae tampak berkerut. "Ah, aku ingat, tadi Hangeng Saem meminta bantuan Jinki membawa buku-buku pelajaran baru ke gedung kelas tiga. Baiklah, tinggalkan saja mereka."

Srak!

Baru saja Jaejoong hendak membuka bukunya saat mendengar suara gaduh itu. dan dilihatnya Kibum yang berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ada masalah, Kim Kibum?"

"Kau bilang mereka di mana?"

"Ne?" guru muda itu menatap muridnya tak mengerti.

"Dimana Kim Yesung?"

"Oh, di gedung kelas tiga. Hangeng Saem ada jam di kelas S. Waeyo?"

Seperti angin.

Kibum langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya secepat angin. Membuat semua orang kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kim Kibum menampakkan sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya. Sebuah rasa cemas.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Jika sekali lagi kau membolos di pelajaranku maka...!" kalimat Jaejoong terhenti. Dan berubah menjadi sebuah rasa cemas yang sama.

Namja cantik itu terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa hal terburuk yang bisa Kibum lakukan. Tapi namja itu segera menghela nafas panjang dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, kelas Special di tingkat 3 tengah riuh saat dua hoobae mereka masuk ke kelas. Yang satu adalah mantan anggota 3L tahun sebelumnya, dan yang satu anak baru yang berwajah manis, dengan tubuh dan kulit yang indah di mata mereka.

"Bukankah bapak baik pada kalian? Aku membawa vitamin mata untuk kalian, agar setelah ini kalian semangat belajar," canda sang guru.

"Ne, Saem. Gamsahamnida!" seru mereka bareng.

Yesung dan Onew saling pandang mendengarnya. Sepertinya mereka sadar telah dimanfaatkan.

"Jinki'ah, siapa nama temanmu?" tanya salah satu sunbae mereka.

Onew merangkul pundak Yesung. "Namanya Kim Yesung. Dia manis kan, sunbae? Sayangnya, sudah ada label 'sold' padanya. NA-RA," ucap Onew dengan seringaiannya.

"Mwo? Cih!"

Yesung menatap Onew, mencoba memprotes ucapan namja itu lewat tatapan matanya. Tapi Onew hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah-sudah, cukup. Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran kita. Lee Jinki, Kim Yesung, terimakasih atas bantuan kalian," ucap sang guru mengusir kedua namja itu.

Keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas S, tepat saat Kibum sampai di sana.

"Kibum'ah?" ucap Onew kaget melihat Kibum yang tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Set!

Namja tampan itu langsung menarik tangan Yesung dan memaksanya mengikuti langkahnya yang tergesa.

"Hei! Kim Kibum, aku bisa berjalan sendiri! Lepaskan aku!" protes Yesung.

Kibum tak menyahut kalimat Yesung. Hanya terpikir untuk membawa namja manis itu, secepatnya meninggalkan gedung kelas tiga yang berdiri sendiri, agak jauh dari gedung kelas satu dan dua. Katanya agar mereka lebih konsentrasi belajar.

Tapi...

Dug!

"Aow!" erang Yesung saat menabark punggung Kibum karena namja itu tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

Namja tampan itu langsung berbalik dan memeluk Yesung. Menenggelamkan wajah Yesung di dadanya. Mencegah Yesung melihat sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Sayangnya Yesung bukan namja yang akah tersipu dan pasrah begitu saja saat seorang namja tampan memeluknya. Yesung berontak dan melepaskan diri darinya.

"Apa maumu, Kim Kibum? Kau bosan hidup, eoh?" geramnya.

Belum sempat namja tampan itu menjawab saat seseorang di balik punggungnya justru bersuara.

"Yesungie?" panggil orang itu yang membuat Yesung terhenyak.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum pada namja di belakangnya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggerakkan tangannya membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Tak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.

"C-changmin hyung...," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Changmin tersenyum. "Ternyata benar kau. Lama tidak bertemu," ucap namja tinggi itu.

"Ne, aku sangat..."

"Ayo pergi!" potong Kibum seraya menarik Yesung pergi sebelum namja manis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka.

"Apa yang sunbae lihat? Jangan membuatnya marah. Kembalikah ke kelas," nasehat Onew pada Changmin.

Namja itu tersenyum miris. "Ne, aku tahu," ucapnya seraya masuk ke kelasnya.

_**.**_

_**Kim Yesung. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi.**_

_**.**_

Yesung menyentakkan tangan Kibum, melepaskan cengkraman namja tampan itu padanya. Menatapnya tajam. Kesal atas tindakan namja tampan itu padanya. Apa masalahnya sebenarnya?

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, eoh? Apa kesalahanku padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Mwo?"

"Tidak secara langsung. Tapi aku membencimu. Membenci perasaanmu pada Shim Changmin. Dan membenci perasaannya padamu."

Yesung tersentak. "A-apa?"

"Jangan mendekatinya, bahkan sekedar menatapnya. Dia mempunyai tanggungjawab dan aku tidak ingin kehadiranmu mempengaruhi perasaannya."

"Apa maksudmu? K-kau menyukai Changmin hyung?" tanya Yesung ragu.

Kibum tertawa meremehkan. "Aku membenci kalian berdua," ucapnya seraya berbalik pergi.

Yesung menatap punggung Kibum dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Apa yang namja itu inginkan? Apa alasan dibalik kebenciannya? Apa hubungannya dengan Changmin?

Onew menepuk pundak Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh.

"Kibum tidak sepenuhnya membencimu. Dia bukan orang seperti itu. Aku minta tolong padamu, tolong hapus kebencian Kibum pada Changmin."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau akan segera tahu," ucap Onew. "Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas!" lanjutnya sembari mendahului Yesung melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Sementara Yesung masih tak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa yang membuat Kibum membencinya dan Changmin? Masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?

.

-tbc-

.

_Apa lagu yang akhir-akhir ini readers dengerin? Aku sedang memutar Sophia (Sephia – Sheila on 7) dan Sempurna (Andra and the blackbone) versi mandarinnya Nicholas Teo pas update FF ini. Lagu lawas banget ya? Dan yang paling sering aku puter adalah CHECKMATE-nya Yonghwa CN Blue. #gak ada yang nanya!_

_Ho! Jadi, Kibum ini lagi cemburu ato benar-benar membenci Yesung? Sedikit twist untuk __**ysismine.**_

_Chap berikutnya, __**MAX**__! Akan ada yeoja yang dekat dengan uri Changmin. Ada ide? Boleh aku pake karakter Moon Ga Young, Mimi? Komen plizzz!_

_Dan tengkyu untuk review di chap sebelumnya. Maaf buat yang kemarin kelewatan gak aku tulis. Jangan kapok ya! Hehehe..._

_._

_**Shinkwangyun**__ – YeShaSparkClouds – __**Cloud **__– suka yesunguke – __**dona. tan. 144**__ – Mylovelyyeye – __**nin nina**_

_Clouds 04 – __**CloudYesungie**__ – cloudssatya – __**ysismine **__– CLOUDSiwonest – __**hys **__– sekarzane – __**yesung ukeku**_

_SasaClouds – __**cloudsition cungie**__ – Kim Raein – __**Afifah Han**__ – anggitaclouds 24 – __**Jeremy kim84**__ – Nakazawa Ryu_

_**Olla**__ – GaemCloudOkta – __**deraelf**__ – kyutiesung – __**Kira Mourir**__ – reni. rhey – __**ryaniclouds **__\- dewinyonyakang_

_See ya!_


	4. Shim Changmin

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

_Karena ada usul dari __**anggitaclouds 24**__ dan __**indah. lestari. 18**__, cast yeoja aku ganti Victoria. Tengkyu usulannya. Buat yang lain, reviewnya keren-keren. Apalagi yang sepanjang kertas folio. Ketawa-ketiwi bacanya. Gomawoooo!_

_._

_**Onew menepuk pundak Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh.**_

"_**Kibum tidak sepenuhnya membencimu. Dia bukan orang seperti itu. Aku minta tolong padamu, tolong hapus kebencian Kibum pada Changmin."**_

"_**Apa? Kenapa?"**_

"_**Kau akan segera tahu," ucap Onew. "Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas!" lanjutnya sembari mendahului Yesung melanjutkan langkah mereka.**_

_**Sementara Yesung masih tak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa yang membuat Kibum membencinya dan Changmin? Masalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?**_

_._

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 3**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela kamarnya, sambil menatap ke luar, namja tampan itu menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Vic, apa kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Aku bertemu dengannya. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya!"

Changmin menerawang menatap ke angkasa. Langit cerah sore ini.

"Kembalilah. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya. Kim Yesung. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

Umma dan Appa Yesung sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap putranya pagi ini. Dia sangat bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana pagi sebelumnya.

"Apa ada hal menyenangkan di sekolah, sayang?" tanya sang umma. Sedikit berharap Yesung bersemangat karena calon tunangan yang mereka pilihkan untuknya.

Yesung tersentak. "A-aniyo. Aku hanya bertemu Minho dan Changmin hyung saja," jawab Yesung.

"Benarkah? Umma pikir kau sedang jatuh cinta," goda umma.

"Ummaa...!" protes Yesung dengan segaris rona merah di wajahnya. "A-aku, pergi. Sampai nanti," pamitnya kemudian.

"Aku harap dia akan kembali menjadi Yesung yang ceria. Aku merindukan sifat manjanya," ucap sang Umma. Sementara appanya hanya mendesah sembari menyesap kopinya.

.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, Minho telah stanby di depan stasiun untuk menjemputnya. Memaksa si manis untuk berangkat bersamanya. Tapi hari ini, Yesung tak perlu paksaan untuk pergi bersamanya. Dia ingin bertanya banyak hal tentang Changmin pada Minho.

"Choi Minho. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Changmin hyung satu sekolah dengan kita?" tanya Yesung begitu keduannya masuk ke mobil.

"Eh?" sentak Minho sembari menatap Yesung di sampingnya.

"Wae?"

"Ah... itu..., aku lupa!" bohongnya sembari menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda!" bentak Yesung.

"Arra, arra! Aku minta maaf. Itu..., aku hanya cemburu. Di matamu hanya ada Changmin hyung. Kau hanya mengingatnya saja. Aku membencinya!" teriak Minho kesal.

Yesung tertegun. Matanya mengerjab menatap namja tampan di sampingnya tak percaya.

"Ya! Aku serius, hyung! Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak percaya?!" rengeknya menyadari arti tatapan Yesung.

"Entahlah..., terlalu sulit aku percaya," jawab Yesung santai.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta seorang Playboy yang paling dicintai seluruh yeoja di SEOUL, dan reaksimu hanya seperti itu? Kau meremehkanku, hyungie!"

Yesung tertawa, dan semakin tergelak, mendengar protes Minho.

"Wae, wae, wae...!"

"Ani. Pikirkan saja, pertama kali kita bertemu setelah sekian lama adalah, kau yang sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan seorang yeoja. Dan dengan reputasimu itu, kau pikir orang bodoh mana yang akan percaya saat ini kau sedang serius? Pabboya!" ucap Yesung masih dengan tawanya.

Ckittt!

Tubuh Yesung sedikit terdorong ke depan saat Minho mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"Ya! Apa yang...!" kalimat Yesung tertahan saat menyadari Minho yang telah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. "Kau mau apa, Choi Minho..."

"Membuktikan kalau aku serius dengan ucapanku," ucap Minho sembari semakin merapatkan diri pada Yesung.

"Ya! Ya! Choi Minho! Andwae...!" teriak Yesung sembari menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Chuu...

Minho mengecup kening Yesung, dalam. Membuat Yesung yang semula menutup mata rapat-rapat –trauma kecurian ciuman- membuka matanya spontan, saat merasakan kecupan di keningnya.

Minho tersenyum di depan wajahnya. Sebuah senyum yang lembut, yang mampu membuatnya terpaku. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yesung merasa Minho itu tampan.

"Saranghae, Sungie hyung," ucapnya disusul ciuman lembut di pipi Yesung.

Sementara si manis hanya terpaku tak mampu bergerak.

"Tok! Tok!" suara ketukan di kaca jendela, di belakang Yesung membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Hyung!" sentak Yesung saat melihat siapa yang berada di sana, dan langsung membuka pintu mobil Minho, lalu turun dari mobil itu.

"Cih! Dasar pengganggu!" umpat Minho seraya menjalankan mobilnya, masuk ke halaman sekolah. Mereka memang berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah.

Changmin tersenyum menatap Yesung yang masih mengantar kepergian Minho.

"Kajja!" ucapnya sembari menggandeng Yesung memasuki sekolah mereka.

Deg!

Berdebar. Jantung keduanya berdebar hanya karena sentuhan biasa itu.

Yesung menoleh, menatap namja itu dari samping. Dan masih seperti dulu, Changmin hyungnya selalu terlihat tampan.

"Wae?" tanya namja itu lembut.

"A-ani..." ucap Yesung gugup.

"Jeongmal? Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hmm?" tanya Changmin sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Langkah Yesung ikut berhenti. Si manis menoleh menatap namja di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Yesungie?"

"Itu..., tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung!" sahut Yesung cepat, seolah tak berpikir.

Changmin terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bohong!"

"Aniyo! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, hyung!"

"Lalu, kenapa tak pernah memberiku kabar, eoh?" tanya Changmin sembari menarik gemas hidung Yesung.

"Itu..., aku kehilangan ponselku di bandara saat kembali ke Korea. Hyung sendiri? Kenapa tidak mencariku?!" sungut Yesung.

Changmin mengacak rambut Yesung. "Apa kau tidak pernah menonton TV, hmm? Aku menjalani trainne di Jepang dan berlanjut di Korea. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan keluar dan menghubungi siapapun, sampai masa traineeku selesai. Dan saat debutku, aku pernah mengatakan, aku menjadi artis untuk mencari seseorang. Apa kau tidak membaca beritanya? Aku bahkan dihukum managerku karena bicara seperti itu pada wartawan."

Mata Yesung mengerjab. Dia ingat ucapan Minho. Bahwa Changmin sekarang telah menjadi seorang artis.

"M-mianhae...," ucap Yesung lirih. "Karena terlalu terobsesi mengalahkan Heechul hyung aku mengabaikan semuanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau menjadi artis," ucapnya.

"Mengalahkan Heechul hyung?" ulang Changmin.

"Ne. Aku ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa lebih baik dari Chullie hyung. Aku ingin mengambil beban di pundaknya, dan membuatnya bebas menjalani kehidupannya."

Changmin menatap Yesung takjub. Kim Yesung yang manja itu, kemana perginya?

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau anggap baik. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ne! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu," ucapnya sambil merapikan rambut Yesung yang tadi ia acak-acak.

Yesung terhenyak. Kata-kata sederhana itu, terasa hangat di dadanya. Hanya mendengar satu kalimat dari Changmin saja, sudah membuatnya setenang ini. Ternyata dia..., memang mencintainya.

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu," ucap Yesung sembari memeluk Changmin erat.

Changmin terhenyak. Tak tahu mesti berkata apa. Dia juga menyayangi Yesung. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Tapi...

"Mianhae, Yesungie," ucap Changmin sambil melepas pelukan Yesung.

Yesung menatap Changmin tak mengerti. Bukankah dulu mereka juga sering melakukannya? Kenapa sekarang...

Mata Yesung melebar. Dalam ingatannya terbesit sesuatu yang mengganggu.

"A-apa..., hyung memiliki kekasih sekarang? A-apa..."

"Ani..., ani! Bukan itu. Aish! Kau ini!"

"Waeee...?"

Changmin menyentil kening Yesung gemas. "Kita ini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, Yesungie. Berpelukan, berciuman, sekarang semua terasa lain. Itu...," kalimat Changmin terhenti. "Itu..., membuatku gugup...," lanjutnya lirih.

Mata Yesung kembali melebar. Disertai rona merah di pipinya.

"Lagi pula..., jika kau sembarangan memelukku, aku pastikan dalam hitungan jam, foto kita akan tersebar di berbagai media. Jadi...," Changmin menunduk, menyejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Yesung. "Kau bisa memelukku di tempat yang lebih privasi, dan bahkan lebih dari itu juga boleh," ucapnya lagi.

"Hyung!" teriak Yesung dengan wajah merah sempurna. "Kau dan Minho sama saja!" ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang menertawainya.

"Hei, Kim Yesung!" panggil Changmin.

Yesung menoleh.

Si tampan menunjuk ke atap dan jam tangannya bergantian. Memberi kode agar Yesung menemuinya di sana saat istirahat nanti.

Si manis hanya mengangguk, seraya berlari menuju kelasnya. Tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah namja yang ia tinggalkan.

.

_**Shim Changmin menarik tangan Yesung sebelum namja itu meninggalkan ruang tunggu. Sementara panggilan pada para penumpang pesawat menuju Seoul, Korea Selatan kembali terdengar.**_

"_**Kenapa tidak pamit padaku, eoh?"**_

"_**Mianhae, hyung. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa meninggalkanmu," ucap Yesung lirih. Mereka memang belum lama bertemu, setelah berpisah sangat lama.**_

"_**Pabboya!" ucap Changmin sambil menyentil jidat Yesung."Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, hmm? Aku akan menyusulmu segera," ucap Changmin.**_

"_**Jeongmal?"**_

"_**Ne. Kau tunggu saja. Setelah umurku legal untuk tinggal jauh dari kedua orangtuaku, aku pasti akan kembali padamu."**_

"_**Yaksok?"**_

_**Changmin mengangguk mantap. "Kalau sekali lagi kita bertemu tanpa direncana dan disengaja, maka aku anggap kau adalah jodohku," ucapnya yang sukses membuat Yesung menunduk malu.**_

"_**Aku akan menunggumu, hyung," ucap Yesung seraya mencium pipi Changmin, lalu buru-buru meninggalkannya karena terlalu malu menatapnya.**_

_**.**_

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Semakin hari perasaannya pada Yesung semakin tak terbendung lagi.

Klik! Namja tampan itu menyentuh layar ponselnya.

"Vic..., apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pintanya putus asa.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Changmin dengan sayu. Dia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang namja itu rasakan. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

.

Yesung masih menghindari Kibum. Masih duduk jauh-jauh dari namja es itu. Sementara Kibum juga tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Tidak begitu peduli?

Onew tertawa dalam hati.

Dia tidak yakin sepupunya tidak peduli pada Yesung. Dia yakin, saat ini, Kibumlah yang paling mengkhawatirkan perasaan Yesung. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengalah, dan mengakui bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi...

Onew menoleh pada Kibum yang memejamkan matanya menikmati musik di telinganya.

Ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang Kibum rasakan. Dan dia tahu, Kibum pun pasti juga sangat tersiksa atas apa yang terjadi.

"Jangan menatapku, wajahku bisa berlubang karena tatapanmu," ucap Kibum.

Onew berdecih. "Dasar!" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada papan tulis.

Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berharap agar Tuhan menurunkan sebuah keajaiban yang mengakhiri semuanya dengan kebahagiaan.

"Ck! Bosaaaan...!" gumam Onew lirih, sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja.

Di sampingnya Kibum membuka matanya, melirik pada sepupunya. Musik di kupingnya tak cukup keras untuk menghalau suara itu masuk ke pendengarannya. Lalu namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

Si manis tampak asyik mengikuti pelajaran.

_Kau boleh menemuinya, dan berada di dekatnya, tapi jangan pernah menyukainya ataupun berharap untuk bersamanya._

Batinnya.

.

**-NARA-**

.

Yesung menatap beberapa siswa yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. Mengawasi mereka tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya sambil menunggu Changmin yang tak juga datang.

Si manis melirik layar ponselnya. "Seharusnya tadi aku meminta nomornya kan?" gumamnya menyesali kebodohannya.

"Benar, seharusnya kau meminta nomornya," ulang seseorang yang memaksa Yesung menoleh.

"Hyung! Kau lama sekali!" sungutnya.

Changmin terkekeh. "Kau kan tahu, aku ini orang terkenal. Jadi aku harus menghindari orang-orang yang selalu mengerumuniku," ucapnya.

Yesung berdecih. "Sok keren!" cibirnya.

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

Namja manis itu terdiam. Begitupun sosok yang memeluknya. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jantung yang melebihi batas normal. Keduanya tahu, isi hati masing-masing. Tapi tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Yesung lebih memilih menunggu. Sementara Changmin, ia masih merasa bimbang.

Yesung sedikit terhuyung, saat Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher namja manis itu. Menyamankan posisinya di sana. Seolah ingin mengurangi beban di hatinya, tapi apa?

"Yesungie...," panggil Changmin.

"Hm?"

"Jika aku memintamu menunggu lebih lama lagi, apa aku egois?"

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau menungguku lebih lama lagi?" tanya Changmin tanpa merubah posisinya.

Yesung tertegun. Tak mengerti dengan maksud Changmin. Tapi namja manis itu memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Ne, aku akan menunggumu.

"Gomawo, Yesungie," ucap Si tampan yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara namja yang dipeluknya hanya membalas pelukan itu tanpa bertanya apapun, meskipun ia sangat penasaran dengan sikap Changmin.

Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan karirnya. Bukankah artis selalu dilarang berpacaran oleh managementnya? Mungkin karena hal itulah ia harus menunggu. Dan apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Changmin.

Perlahan, pelukan itu mengendur, lalu terlepas, dengan Changmin yang terus menatap mata Yesung.

"Apa kau tahu? Rasanya aku ingin menciummu sekarang juga," ucap Changmin.

"A-apa? La-lalu, kenapa tidak hyungie lakukan?" Yesung menjawab lirih sambil memalingkan muka, tak berani menatap Changmin. Menyesali kata-katanya sendiri.

Changmin mendekat ke pagar pembatas, dan duduk di bawahnya. Lalu menepuk lantai di sampingnya, meminta Yesung untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Karena aku telah memintamu untuk menunggu. Maka aku juga harus berusaha untuk menunggu kan?" ucapnya saat Yesung telah duduk di sampingnya.

Si manis tertegun mendengarnya. Dan semburat merah kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Mereka belum terikat oleh apapun. Terdengar murahan sekali saat Yesung bersedia untuk menerima ciuman dari Changmin tadi. Dia memang bodoh!

Changmin menarik kaki Yesung, meluruskan kedua kaki itu ke depan. Lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha namja manis itu, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Semalam aku syuting hingga pagi," ucapnya.

Yesung tersenyum. Seraya membelai rambut namja yang paling ia cintai itu. Membuat si tampan tersenyum dan semakin nyaman dalam posisinya. Siapa yang akan percaya jika mereka bilang tak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka.

.

Minho mondar-mandir di depan Kibum. Dia berniat menemui Yesung. Tapi namja itu sudah menghilang dari kelasnya.

"Kau membuat lantai kelasku rusak, Choi!" komentar Kibum yang membuat langkah Minho terhenti.

"Hei, Nara hyung, apa Onew hyung bersama Yesungie baby hyungku?"

"Yesungie baby hyung-mu?" ulang Kibum, dengan alis bertaut.

"Ne. Dia calon kekasihku. Jadi jangan sekali-sekali kau berpikir untuk menyukainya!" ucap Minho.

Kibum mendesah bosan. "Dan apa Yesung baby hyung-mu itu juga menyukaimu?" sindirnya.

Minho terdiam mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Ah! Aku tahu dia dimana! Pasti dia! Jung Nara! Si marga Shim itu! Aissh!" ucap Minho sembari berlari keluar dari kelas Kibum.

Sementara namja yang ia tinggalkan hanya terdiam. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Ia terlanjur menyetujui permintaan Changmin. Dan ia tak bisa melanggarnya.

"Brak!"

Onew yang baru memasuki ruang kelas, menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, saat melihat Kibum memukul meja di depannya dengan keras.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya pada teman sekelasnya.

"Molla," ucap mereka bareng.

Sementara itu...

Changmin dan Yesung saling pandang saat mendapati Changmin yang menghadang langkah mereka. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, Minho menarik Yesung menjauh dari Changmin.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin heran.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, hyung. Aku tidak mau Yesungie hyung mendapat masalah karenamu."

"Masalah? Aku rasa kau yang akan membawa masalah padanya."

"Aku?"

"Ne, yeoja-yeoja di sekitarmu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku benar kan?"

"Kau ini...!"

"Ya! Choi Minho! Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Changmin hyung? Dari kecil kau selalu menjahilinya!" omel Yesung.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?!" protes Minho.

Sementara Changmin justru menertawainya.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Sampai nanti!" ucap Yesung seraya berlalu pergi.

"Hyungie!" panggil Minho.

"Minho'ah...!" Changmin mencengkram lengan Minho.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku mencintainya," ucap Changmin.

"Mwo?" Minho menatap Changmin tajam. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Apa kau ingin aku menjauhi Yesung hyung? Shireo!" tegas Minho.

Changmin tersenyum. "Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Aku tahu kau juga mencintainya, jadi berusahalah lebih keras lagi untuk merebutnya dariku."

"Apa?"

"Aku..., aku tak bisa sedekat itu dengannya. Jadi, jaga dia untukku juga. Jangan biarkan Kibum menyakitinya."

"Kibum hyung? Wae? Memang apa alasan Kibum hyung menyakiti Yesung hyung?"

Changmin menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kibum dan Yesung."

"S-soal apa? Jelaskan padaku, hyung!"

"Di Jepang...," ucap Changmin ambigu.

"Ada apa di Jepang?" tanya Minho semakin penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan sendiri pada mereka," jawab Changmin sembari berbalik pergi.

"Ya! Changmin hyung! Katakan padaku ada apa diantara mereka! Aish! Dasar!"

Minho menatap Changmin yang menjauh, lalu menoleh ke arah kepergian Yesung. Ia penasaran dengan ucapan Changmin. Jadi Kibum dan Yesung saling mengenal sebelumnya? Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka? Apa yang tak Minho tahu, yang terjadi selama mereka di Jepang?

.

**-NARA-**

.

Kelas telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas telah pulang. Hanya menyisakan Yesung, Onew dan Kibum yang sengaja menunggu sepi. Dengan alasan masing-masing tentunya.

"Yesungie?" panggil seseorang yang membuat Yesung menoleh.

"Hyung!" serunya seraya mencangklong tasnya dan berlari kecil mendekati Changmin yang menjemputnya.

"Kajja, Minho menunggu di depan," ucap Changmin sembari menggandeng Yesung meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan dua makhluk lainnya.

Onew menoleh pada Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya.

Namja tampan itu tampak menahan emosinya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dengan tatapannya yang tajam ke luar kelas mereka.

"Kibum'ah, kau...?"

"Ani. Jika kau berpikir aku memaafkan dan melepaskannya, maka kau salah."

"Ne?"

Kibum mencangklong tasnya. "Katakan pada kakakku, aku mampir ke tempat lain," ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Onew yang masih menatapnya bingung.

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Argh...! Molla!" teriaknya seraya menyambar tasnya dan menyusul Kibum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara itu...

Minho mendengus kesal.

Bukankah seharusnya ini waktu pribadinya dengan Yesung? Lalu kenapa harus ada Shim Changmin diantara mereka? Dan kenapa posisinya sekarang justru seperti sopir pribadi mereka? Ani, bahkan lebih parah. Dia seperti asisten sang selebriti yang harus membantu artisnya melakukan kencan rahasia. Lihat saja sekarang, dia sedang berada di belakang kemudi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya cemas, karena takut akan ada wartawan yang melihat Changmin yang asyik tidur di pundak Yesung, di jok belakang mobilnya. What the...

Tatapan kesal Minho pada sosok Changmin yang terlihat di spionnya, perlahan beralih pada Yesung yang tampak sangat gugup dengan posisinya. Meski tampak rona bahagia di wajah datarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Changmin sebelumnya. Tentang Kibum dan Yesung.

Minho berdehem. Membuat Yesung menatap bayangannya di spion.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

Minho terhenyak. "Emm..., itu..., hyung, apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Kibum?"

Tampak kerutan di dahi Yesung mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Mwo?"

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian di Jepang? Jawab aku hyungie, aku hampir mati penasaran memikirkannya. Apa kalian pacaran?" tebak Minho.

Ekspresi wajah Yesung sedikit berubah. Sepertinya sedang berpikir.

"Emm..., mungkin bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya ambigu.

Ckiiittt...! Minho menghentikan mobilnya mendadak karena kaget mendengar jawaban Yesung yang tak terduga.

"Mwo?!" dan disusul teriakannya.

Changmin tersentak mendengar suara Minho dan juga goncangan akibat mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?!" protesnya.

Minho tak menyahut pertanyaan itu. Justru menggeram frustasi mengingat kalimat Yesung.

"Changmin hyung! Apa benar yang aku dengar? Kim Kibum adalah mantan kekasih Yesungie hyung? Maldo andwaeyo!" erangnya.

Changmin dan Yesung saling pandang. Si manis hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Sementara Changmin tampak menghela nafas berat. Berusaha tak menampakkan kecemasannya.

"Satu cinta pertama saja sudah sulit aku singkirkan, dan sekarang muncul pacar pertama? Aigo...! Apa aku berhutang sesuatu pada kalian di kehidupanku sebelumnya? Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan kalian?" gerutu Minho.

Changmin tertawa geli mendengarnya. Lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung. Kali ini tangannya tak menganggur. Tangan besar itu bergerak menculik jari-jari mungil namja di sampingnya, dan menyanderanya dalam pelukannya. Menggenggamnya erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

Yesung tak memberi respon.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena sikap manja Changmin padanya.

Dulu dia selalu menghayalkannya. Tentang hal sederhana. Seperti naik bis bersama, duduk di baris paling belakang, sambil bergandengan tangan, dan terlelap dengan kepala saling bersandar. Bukankah itu romantis?

Di belakang kemudi, Minho masih uring-uringan. Tapi tak berisik seperti tadi. Hanya pikirannya yang terus berteriak tak menentu. Memaki, mengeluh, mengkomplain segala hal tentang Yesung yang merugikannya.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, namja yang tampak tengah asyik tertidur itu tengah bergelut dalam perasaannya. Antara cinta, persahabatan dan tanggung jawab. Mana yang paling penting dalam hidupnya? Tak bisakah ia memiliki semuanya?

.

_**Victoria merebut ponsel Changmin dari belakang membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget.**_

"_**Ya! Victoria!" protesnya.**_

_**Yeoja itu justru tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Jadi ini seseorang yang membuatmu dimarahi manager oppa, karena bicara sembarangan pada media?" tebaknya saat melihat sesosok namja manis yang menghiasi layar ponsel Changmin.**_

"_**Haish! Kembalikan!"**_

_**Changmin merebut kembali ponselnya. Lalu menatap ponselnya dengan senyum mengembang.**_

_**Victoria merengut sebal. "Dasar tidak peka! Kau tersenyum pada foto namja yang entah ada dimana, dan mengabaikan yeoja cantik yang jelas-jelas ada di dekatmu dan menyukaimu! Kau ini jahat sekali, Shim Changmin!" sindirnya.**_

_**Changmin tertawa tergelak. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Jelek sekali!" ucapnya sembari menarik hidung Victoria.**_

"_**Aouw...! Appo!" protes Vic sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Hei, Max!"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, orang pertama yang harus kau beritahu adalah aku. Yaksok?"**_

"_**Wae?"**_

"_**Aish! Pokoknya beritahu aku. Dan saat kau menyatakan cintamu, kau juga harus memberitahuku!"**_

_**Changmin tertawa. "Waeee, kenapa harus?"**_

"_**Karena aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menertawaimu jika dia menolakmu. Hahahha...!" ejek Vic seraya merebut kembali ponsel Changmin dan membawanya lari.**_

"_**Ya! Victoria Kim! Kembalikan ponselku! Atau aku akan melipatmu sekecil mungkin dan melemparmu ke dasar gedung!" teriak Changmin kesal.**_

"_**Lakukan kalau berani! Aku jamin kau akan mati di tangan adikku."**_

"_**Maldo andwae, adikmu bahkan tidak akan peduli jika aku melemparmu ke luar angkasa! Kemari, kau!"**_

"_**Andwaeyo! Meskipun dia seperti itu, dia menyayangiku."**_

"_**Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri, agasshi! Kemari, kembalikan ponselku!"**_

_**Vic berlari memutar menghindari kejaran Changmin. "Aku bicara yang sebenarnya, adikku..."**_

_**Kalimat Vic terputus saat ia menabrak seseorang, hingga menjatuhkan ponsel Changmin.**_

"_**Kim Kibum?!" seru Changmin dan Vic bareng saat melihat Kibum, namja yang Vic tabrak tengah memungut ponsel Changmin. Ekspresi datarnya terlihat sedikit berubah saat melihat wallpaper ponsel itu.**_

"_**Bummie, apa kau tau, Shim Changmin menolakku demi namja di foto itu. Balaskan dendamku, padanya!" rengek Vic.**_

"_**Ya! Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kapan aku menolakmu!" bantah Changmin.**_

"_**Jadi kau menerimaku?" seru Vic, menggoda sahabatnya.**_

"_**Ya!" teriak Changmin. "Kim Kibum, noonamu benar-benar kekanakan!"**_

_**Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya melempar ponsel Changmin kembali padanya. Lalu berbalik pergi.**_

"_**Ya! Kim Kibum!" teriak Vic marah atas sikap adiknya.**_

_**Kibum menoleh. "Changmin hyung," ucapnya.**_

"_**Ne?" sahut Changmin sambil mengantongi ponselnya.**_

"_**Aku akan memberikan noonaku yang berisik itu gratis padamu, jika kau mau menukarnya dengan kekasih kecilmu itu."**_

"_**Mwo?!" sentak Vic dan Changmin.**_

"_**Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padanya hanya dari sebuah foto?" tebak Vic.**_

_**Kibum mengangkat bahu.**_

"_**Kau mengenalnya, Kibum'ah?" tanya Changmin. "Kau mengenal Kim Yesung?"**_

"_**Kim Yesung?" ulang Vic. "Dia bukan kekasih Koreamu waktu di Jepang kan, Bummie?"**_

"_**Mwo?" sentak Changmin sembari menatap Kibum penasaran.**_

_**Sudut bibir Kibum sedikit terangkat. "Aku punya tawaran untukmu, hyung. Menukar Kim Yesung dengan noonaku dan kita tetap berteman. Atau aku akan membencimu karena merebut milikku?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Ya! Bummie! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"**_

_**Kibum tertawa. "Aku bercanda," ucapnya yang membuat Vic dan Changmin saling pandang. "Tapi, hyung, jangan pernah muncul di depanku saat kau bersamanya. Karena aku membencinya."**_

_**.**_

Changmin membuka matanya.

Tak pernah terpikir, candaan Kibum itu adalah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa namja itu membenci mereka. Membencinya dan Yesung.

.

**-tbc-**

.

_Changmin rasa Siwon! Hahahaha..., salah peran lagi. Tapi sepertinya saya selalu membuat karakter Minnie menjadi sabar dan pengertian ya? #inget karakternya di Lucifer dan Cupid._

_Mau gimana lagi, evilnya ketutup ma muka malaikatnya itu, lho. Gak kaya Kyu yang dari muka udah tampak evilnya. Hehehe..._

_Suka moment ChangSungnya? Cukup sweet kan? Lalu Kibum? Masih ada yang bertahan pada pendapat kalo dia cemburu pada Changmin? Atau ada sebab lain? Yang pasti tebakan __**nin nina **__saengie benar. Yeoja itu ada hubungannya sama Kibum. Next chap bakal terungkap. Sabar-sabar..._

_Tengkyu untuk yang review di chap kemarin. Mian ga bisa sebut satu-satu._

_See ya!_


	5. Hate

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

_Reader saya yang paling galak adalah __**JY, **__pissss! Habis tiap telat update langsung protes. Hihihi... tapi itu artinya JY setia dengan saya ya? Hehehe... Mian, mian..., netbook saya baru selesai service. Jadi baru bisa lanjut nih FF. Lagian saya juga udah minta ijin, gak bisa update teratur karena mulai banyak kerjaan. So.., tolong dimaklumi ne, Chingudeul..._

_Ah, tengs buat yang review di STOIC. Gak nyangka hampir semua nebak KiSung. Apa karena authornya KiSung Shipper banget ya? Ckikikik..._

_Back to Nara. This is the new one._

_._

_._

_**Sudut bibir Kibum sedikit terangkat. "Aku punya tawaran untukmu, hyung. Menukar Kim Yesung dengan noonaku dan kita tetap berteman. Atau aku akan membencimu karena merebut milikku?"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Ya! Bummie! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"**_

_**Kibum tertawa. "Aku bercanda," ucapnya yang membuat Vic dan Changmin saling pandang. "Tapi, hyung, jangan pernah muncul di depanku saat kau bersamanya. Karena aku membencinya."**_

_**.**_

_**Changmin membuka matanya.**_

_**Tak pernah terpikir, candaan Kibum itu adalah isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa namja itu membenci mereka. Membencinya dan Yesung**_.

_._

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

Yesung tak begitu peduli, mau diantar oleh hyung tersayangnya, atau pergi sendiri ke sekolah. Bukan hal yang penting kan? So, dia iya saja saat Heechul ingin mengantarnya. Sekalian mengerjai Minho. Dia pasti menunggunya di stasiun. Hehehe... siapa suruh kemarin dia mengganggu moment specialnya dengan Changmin sepanjang sore.

"Wuah..., ternyata ada pameran buku? Hei, Yesungie, minggu besok mau melihatnya bersamaku?" tanya hyungnya saat melihat iklan di badan bus yang melewati mereka.

Yesung tak menyahut.

Berpikir bahwa hyungnya pasti sangat merindukan hobi menulisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, hyung. Aku pasti akan membebaskanmu," ucapnya.

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Yesungie?"

"Itu..."

Kalimat Yesung terhenti saat ponsel Heechul bergetar.

"Tolong jawab untukku, Yesungie, di depan ada polisi patroli. Aku tidak mau kena tilang. Dan..., pakai sabuk pengamanmu," perintah Heechul sambil terus memperhatikan polisi yang memberi kode pada mobil di depannya untuk menepi. Pasti mobilnya adalah target selanjutnya.

Yesung memasang sabuknya seraya menjawab telepon milik hyungnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut membaca nama pemanggil.

"Umma?" Yesung menatap hyungnya sambil mendekatkan benda persegi panjang itu ke kupingnya. "Ha-"

"Chullie'ah..., umma tidak sabar ingin mengundang calon menantu umma. Bisakah kau mengajaknya datang ke rumah? Kita bisa membicarakan hari baik untuk pertunangan Yesung dan..."

"Ne? Pertunangan?" ucap Yesung.

Heechul merebut telepon Yesung. "Umma, ada petugas polisi. Kita bicara nanti, ne...!"

Klik!

Heechul melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang setelah mematikannya. Dan pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan mematikan di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudnya? Pertunangan siapa itu? Kim Heechul, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, eoh?" tanya Yesung dengan sangat 'sopan'.

"Ya! Kemana panggilan 'hyung'nya, Kim Yesung!" balas Heechul.

"Kalian bersekongkol? Kalian sengaja mengirimku ke sekolah itu untuk mendekatkanku dengan seseorang?"

"Itu...," Heechul kehabisan kata-kata. Ternyata adiknya terlalu pintar untuk dibohongi.

"Katakan sesuatu, jika masih sayang pada nyawamu, HYUNGIE!"

Mata Heechul mengerjab. Adik manisnya, sedang bertransformasi menjadi iblis sekarang. Dan dia masih ingin bernafas esok hari.

"Arra. Aku akan memberimu satu clue. NARA."

"Mwo?" Yesung mendelik menatap Heechul.

"Priiit...!"

Heechul menepikan mobilnya, dan menyibukkan diri dengan polisi yang memeriksa kelengkapan kendaraannya.

Yesung merengut sebal. Dia tahu, kakaknya tidak akan mengatakan apapun setelah ini. Sejak kecil dia selalu begitu. Saat Yesung penasaran pada sesuatu yang tak ingin Heechul katakan padanya, maka dia kan memberinya satu clue, agar Yesung bisa mencari tahu jawabannya sendiri.

"Brak!"

Sang kakak menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Adiknya keluar dari mobil dan langsung naik ke bus yang berjalan lambat di dekat mereka. Dan namja itu hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

...

"M-mianhae...," desah Yesung.

Merasa bersalah pada Changmin, yang telah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kau membuatku menunggu di sana. Untung saja tak ada yang mengenaliku!"

"Mianhae, itu..., karena aku pikir itu pesan dari Minho. Jadi..."

Changmin menarik pipi Yesung dengan gemas. "Kau bermaksud mengerjai Minho, agar menunggumu di stasiun. Dan ternyata akulah yang menjadi korban!" marahnya. Pura-pura tentunya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, hyung. Mianhae...!" pinta Yesung memohon.

"Tidak semudah itu, Yesungie. Kau membuatku membuang banyak waktu!"

"A-arraseo..., aku akan menebusnya. Hyung mau apa?"

Changmin tersenyum. "Mungkin..., kencan hari minggu besok?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan ken-" kalimat Yesung tertahan. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Dan semakin merah saat Changmin tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Changmin berlalu meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku dengan wajah merona hebat.

"Kencan di hari minggu, ya? Jinki'ah, kau ada waktu besok?"

Yesung menoleh mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya..., tidak ada. Mau apa?"

"Menjadi setan."

Mata Yesung mengerjab. Menatap punggung Kibum yang menjauh, lalu beralih pada Onew yang menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, meminta maaf padanya. Mencerna ucapan namja es itu.

"Mwo?! Ya! Kim Kibum! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku?!" teriak Yesung gemas.

.

**-NARA-**

.

OKE!

Yang pertama, pagi ini Kibum cukup membuatnya kesal dengan mengatakan akan mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Changmin besok.

Yang ke-2, Kibum mengusir Onew kembali ke mejanya sendiri, yang artinya Yesung harus kembali duduk bersamanya. Dan itu mempengaruhi –sangat mempengaruhi- moodnya.

Dan sekarang namja itu tiba-tiba muncul di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pribadinya dan Changmin. Yaitu atap sekolah. Great!

"Dimana Changmin hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah masam.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya. Sok serius dengan bukunya. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas tanpa menoleh pada Yesung.

Yesung mendengus kesal. "Baik, aku bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi oranglain, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan padaku, ada masalah apa antara kau dan Changmin hyung? Kenapa kau terus mengganggunya?"

Kibum melirik sekilas.

"Kenapa berpikir kami punya masalah?"

"Kau yang mengancamku untuk menjauhinya. Dan di kepalaku hanya punya dua jawaban. Pertama karena kau menyukainya, dan kedua karena kau mempunyai masalah dengannya."

Kibum menutup bukunya, dan menoleh menatap Yesung. "Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan ketiga?"

"Mwo?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Karena kekasihku berselingkuh dengannya mungkin?"

Mata Yesung melebar mendengar ucapan Kibum. "Jangan bercanda, Changmin hyung bukan namja yang seperti itu!"

"Tapi buktinya dia merayu pacarku dan mengajaknya kencan."

"Apa? Si-siapa yang kau sebut pacar itu, Kim Kibum?" mata Yesung menyipit, mencoba menampilkan kesan selidik.

"Kau!" jawab Kibum singkat, padat dan jelas. Cukup jelas untuk membuat mata sipit Yesung kembali membulat.

"Ja-jangan membuatku tertawa!"

"Apa aku tipe seperti itu?"

Senyum kecut di bibir Yesung menghilang mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Kupikir kita belum putus saat kau menghilang. Jadi kau masih kekasihku," lanjut Kibum.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham, Kim Kibum'ssi. Kita tidak pernah pacaran. Ah, tidak, kita memang pernah pacaran, tapi hanya sebatas status. Dan kita cukup tahu, bahwa itu hanya kebohongan dan tidak melibatkan perasaan apapun. Jadi..."

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku mempunyai perasaan padamu, Kim Yesung?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka caramu. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, tanpa pamit. Dan kau muncul di depanku tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan berani mengumbar kemesraan dengan orang lain."

"Itu..."

"Jadi, apa kau pikir aku punya alasan untuk menyukaimu?"

Yesung tertegun mendengar kalimat Kibum. Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Namja itu benar, dari segala macam perasaan, yang paling mungkin Kibum rasa padanya adalah rasa benci.

"Dan, apa kau tahu, scandal yang membayangi Shim Changmin selama ini?"

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

Kibum mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yesung dan berbisik padanya.

"Murder...," bisiknya lalu meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja.

Namja manis itu tercekat.

Pembunuh? Itu bohong kan? Changmin bukan namja seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jika pun Changmin melakukan kejahatan, dia tidak mungkin bisa bebas berkeliaran kan?

Pip! Pip! Pip...

Yesung menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya.

"Choi Minho, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kau ada di mana?"

.

Minho terdiam menatap raut wajah namja manis di depannya. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari raut wajahnya dia bisa membaca pikiran namja Kim itu. Hyung manisnya itu terlihat sangat kaget membaca berita lama tentang Shim Changmin.

.

_**Victoria Kim artis pendatang baru, mengalami koma setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya di lokasi syuting.**_

_**Mobil yang ia kendarai bersama seorang stuntman tergelincir dan menabrak truk yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Sedangkan lawan mainnya Shim Changmin, selamat karena digantikan oleh stuntman setelah sebelumnya mengalami luka kecil di adegan sebelumnya.**_

_**Jika saja Shim Changmin tak cidera dan digantikan, dipastikan dia pun akan mengalami nasib naas itu.**_

_**.**_

"Minho'ah, siapa Victoria Kim?"

"Dia kakak Kibum hyung."

"Ne?" sentak Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya Kibum hyung menyalahkan Changmin hyung atas apa yang dialami noonannya."

Yesung masih menatap layar smartphone milik Minho. Menatap foto-fota gadis cantik itu bersama Changmin sebelum kecelakaan terjadi setahun yang lalu.

"Apa dia..., selamat?"

"Molla. Yang tersiar di media, dia selamat, tapi mengalami trauma, dan mengharuskannya menjalani pengobatan di Amerika."

Tak ada pertanyaan lagi.

Hanya saja Yesung masih tak yakin. Kenapa Kibum menyebut Changmin pembunuh jika kakaknya selamat? Meski begitu dia mengerti alasan Kibum membenci Changmin. Mungkin karena dia terlalu menyayangi kakaknya. Tapi, haruskah dia membenci Changmin sedalam itu? Bukankah Changmin tidak ada kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang terjadi?

Aish! Kenapa jadi serumit ini?

.

.

Yesung masih bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya jika saja benda kotak tipis, yang mereka sebut telepon pintar itu tidak meraung-raung memanggilnya. Ini hari minggu, dan masih pagi. Tapi benda itu mengusik tidur cantiknya.

"Halo?" suaranya terdengar serak dengan mata masih tertutup rapat.

"_Biar aku tebak, kau masih tidur, dan melupakan kencan kita?"_

Mata Yesung langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara di seberang line. "Hyungie?!" ucapnya mengenali suara itu.

Terdengar kekehan di seberang sana. _"Aku akan menjemputmu 2 jam lagi. bersiaplah!"_

"Ah..., ne..., aku akan..."

Sret! Brak! Gedebug!

"Aoow...!"

Yesung tersandung selimut dan jatuh dari kasur dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Yesungie, gwaenchana? Apa di sana ada gempa?" _goda Changmin.

"Hyung!" protes Yesung sambil mengusap-usab jidatnya. "Aku mandi dulu, ne!" ucapnya kemudian.

"_Dandan secantik mungkin dan buat aku terpesona," _pesan Changmin yang sukses membuat wajah Yesung merona hebat.

"Aku ini namja, hyung! Aku sama sekali tidak akan berubah jadi cantik!" protesnya sembari mematikan teleponnya.

Untung saja hanya telepon. Jadi Changmin tidak akan melihat rona merah yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Kemana tampang sok dingin dan cuek yang selama ini menghiasi wajahnya? Bagaimana bisa luntur dalam sekejab hanya karena kata-kata dari Shim Changmin?

Di luar kamarnya, sang umma menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap pintu kamar putra bungsunya dengan heran. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara berisik dari kamar itu.

"Apa Yesung sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya pada sang suami yang tengah membaca koran paginya.

"Sikapnya terlalu tenang, jadi aku rasa Yesung belum tahu."

Nyonya kim menoleh pada suaminya yang tampak asyik dengan bacaannya. Lalu kembali mengerjakan tugas hariannya. Memasak.

.

Heechul menatap adiknya dengan tanpa berkedip.

Sudah satu jam sejak mereka selesai sarapan. Dan selama itu, Yesung keluar masuk rumah sambil menatap jam tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke cermin kecil di samping pintu ruang keluarga.

Dan yang paling aneh adalah, Yesung melupakan kekesalannya pada Heechul dan kedua orantuanya mengenai pertunangannya. Bahkan Yesung sama sekali tak menanyakan apapun. Apa ada hal lain yang lebih menyita perhatiannya?

"Din!"

Si Sulung Kim tampak tersentak mendengar suara klakson mobil. Dan lebih kaget lagi saat adik manisnya langsung berlari keluar, seperti gadis remaja yang dijemput sang pacar untuk kencan pertama.

Wait!

Kencan?

Apa Yesung akan pergi kencan?

Heechul melompat turun dari sofa. Hendak melihat dengan siapa adiknya pergi. Tapi suara dering telepon menghentikannya. Dengan segala umpatan mengekspresikan kekesalannya, namja itu mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Kediaman Keluarga Kim di sini," ucapnya.

"_Suaramu terdengar menyeramkan, Heenim."_

Heechul mengambil duduk di dekat meja telepon. "Yeah. Karena teleponmu mengganggu acaraku."

"_Jinjja? Mianhae. Memang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Bukan hal yang penting. Oh ya, bagaimana makan siang nanti?" Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Mianhae, siang nanti sepertinya kami tak bisa datang. Adik tampanku yang, yah kau tahu, menyebalkan, itu justru minggat semenit yang lalu."_

"Benarkah? Kemana?"

"_Entahlah, dia bilang kencan. Hehehe..., padahal aku tahu dia tidak punya kekasih."_

"Jeongmal? Yesung juga pergi. Dan dia terlihat..., sangat manis. Dan seseorang menjemputnya."

Hening.

"Jangan-jangan..., apa mereka pergi bersama?"

"_Jinjja? Hahhaa..., aku tidak tahu mereka seakrab itu. Hahha.."_

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar akan menjadi saudara, Joongie. Tanpa aku harus bertunangan dengan adik perempuanmu."

"_Ne, kau harus berterimakasih pada Kibum yang mau menggantikan posisi kalian."_

"Ya! Aku tahu! Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Yesung. Ah, bagaimana Vic? Sudah ada perkembangan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung line. _"Belum. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan siuman."_

"Ayolah, Kim Jaejoong! Jangan putus harapan. Victoria akan sadar dan kembali padamu. Yakinlah."

"_Arrata. Gomawo. Ohya, sepertinya aku akan ke Amerika minggu-minggu ini."_

"Wae? Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"_Appa dan Umma akan datang. Bukankah Kibum dan Yesung akan segera bertunangan?"_

"Itu kan bisa diundur. Bagaimanapun Vic masih sakit. Jadi..."

"_Vic sudah setahun tak sadarkan diri. Entah kapan dia bangun. Sedangkan kakek sudah sangat tua. Dia selalu mengomel, khawatir kedua keluarga kita tak memenuhi harapannya. Jadi dia ingin melihat cucunya dan cucu sahabatnya mengikat janji secepatnya."_

"Ck! Orangtua memang merepotkan."

Kekehan Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"Hei, mau menemaniku ke pameran buku?" tanya Heechul kemudian.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Yesung merengut sebal.

Bagaimana tidak, jika kencan yang dalam hayalannya akan berlangsung sangat manis, berubah jadi pahit dalam sekejab mata?

"Annyeong, sunbae. Woah..., Yesungie kau manis sekali hari ini," sapa Onew dari belakang Kibum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sinis, mengabaikan pujian Onew.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kemarin? Menjadi SETAN," jawab Kibum.

"Mwo?!" protes Yesung.

Changmin menarik lengan Yesung. "Gwaenchana, Yesungie," ucapnya. "Kajja, kita bisa bermain bersama," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng Yesung memasuki sebuah taman bermain. Mencoba tak terganggu dengan kehadiran dua pengganggu itu.

Kibum menatap kedua namja di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Rahangnya mengeras, dan tangannya tampak terkepal erat.

"Kim Kibum, auramu bisa membunuhku. Jika kau terus seperti ini, aku pulang saja!" ancam Onew.

"Berani pergi, berarti mati, Lee JinKi."

"Haish! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!" gerutu Onew sembari mengikuti Kibum.

Sementara namja di depannya masih terus menatap Changmin yang tengah menyamar, dan Yesung yang terus bergandengan tangan dengan mesranya. Entah, karena dia tidak rela namja yang telah membuat noonanya koma selama berbulan-bulan itu masih bisa tersenyum, atau karena cemburu pada namja manis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya.

Tunangan?

Seringaian tipis tiba-tiba muncul si sudut bibirnya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yesung saat tahu bahwa masa depannya telah ditentukan. Dan Yesung harus menerima kenyataan seumur hidup akan bersama dengan Kibum. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Baiklah. Untuk kali ini, dia akan mengalah.

Tapi...

Lagi-lagi aura membunuh kembali menguar dari Kibum, saat mengikuti Yesung dan Changmin ke sebuah rumah hantu. Si manis itu terus saja memeluk Changmin, sementara namja itu hanya tertawa ringan sambil membalas pelukan Yesung.

Hingga...

"Hei, Jinki'ah, mau bertaruh denganku?"

Onew menoleh. "Eh?"

"Bertaruh, rumah hantu yang sama sekali tak menyeramkan ini, akan penuh jeritan dan membuat marga Shim itu kelabakan. Percaya?"

"Mana mungkin. Kau lihat itu, Changmin sunbae sama sekali tak merasa takut."

Kibum menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja," ucapnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya, melewati beberapa remaja wanita yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan melihat boneka hantu yang terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Kibum menarik Yesung menjauh dari Changmin, sedangkan tangan kirinya, melepas dan membuang topi yang namja itu gunakan.

"Uwaaa..., Changmin oppaaa!"

"Kyaaa...!"

Seringaian Kibum semakin lebar. Dan tanpa membiarkan Yesung menoleh, namja itu menggelandangnya keluar dari wahana itu.

"Aish! Dasar Nara! Bahkan ide jahil pun ada di otaknya!" gerutu Onew yang terjebak dalam serangan Fans pada Changmin.

Sementara sang pelaku kejahilan terus menarik Yesung menerobos lautan pengunjung, menjauh dari rumah hantu.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! apa yang kau lakukah, eoh? Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menolong Changmin hyung!" teriak Yesung untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak perlu. Onew bersamanya."

"Tapi...!"

"Stt!" Kibum menarik Yesung dan mendorongnya masuk ke sebuah gondola.

**#sedang mengingat-ingat dimana adegan ini pernah terjadi?#**

Klik!

Petugas langsung mengunci pintu gondola saat Kibum menyusul masuk. Dan perlahan, bianglala mulai berputar naik.

"Apa maumu, eoh?!" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan tajam pada Kibum.

Namja tampan itu tak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat bahu sembari menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Tanpa menoleh pada Yesung.

Yesung benar-benar jengah menunggu satu saja kata yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Kibum. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

Si manis membuang nafas kesal. Seraya melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. Mungkin jika bukan bersama namja menyebalkan di depannya ini, ia akan sangat menikmati pemandangan indah yang terlihat dari ketinggian ini. Tapi, karena namja Kim di depannya, semua tampak biasa saja baginya.

Gondola sedikit terguncang saat bianglala berhenti tiba-tiba. Sepertinya di bawah sana ada penumpang baru yang naik.

Yesung melongok ke bawah. Ternyata mereka sedang berada di puncaknya.

"Tingginya...," gumamnya kagum.

Kibum meliriknya. Dan menyeringai saat menyadari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Hei!" panggilnya pada Yesung.

"Mwo?" jawab si manis sembari menoleh.

"Apa kau pernah dengar, dua orang yang berciuman di puncak tertinggi bianglala, akan terikat seumur hidup mereka?"

"Dan kau percaya pada mitos itu? Omong kosong!" komen Yesung.

"Tidak akan tahu jika tidak dicoba," sahut Kibum.

"Jangan bercan-...eummph...!"

Yesung merasakan dirinya ditarik. Dan sebelum sempat ia bangkit, Kibum telah mengunci gerakannya. Bukan hanya itu, bibirnya pun terkunci oleh bibir namja tampan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**#dan saya ingat. Ini adegan di FF My Enemy's Friend, dengan pelaku dan TKP yang sama. wkakakkaka...#**

Yesung mendorong Kibum menjauh, dan melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang berhasil ditangkap oleh namja tampan itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Kim Kibum!"

"Hanya pada seseorang kurasa," jawab Kibum acuh sembari kembali bersandar di bangkunya, seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sementara Yesung terus memakinya sambil berusaha menghapus bekas ciuman Kibum di bibirnya. Tanpa menyadari bianglala yang mulai bergerak turun.

Ponsel Kibum bergetar. Membuat namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak. Yesung bisa melihat perubahan ekspresinya yang semula dingin menjadi sangat cemas saat membaca nama pemanggil.

"Ne, appa? Jeongmalyo?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut menatap ekspresi Kibum yang kembali berubah. Ada sedikit sinar bahagia di matanya. Tapi hanya sebentar. Lalu kembali meredup dan tampak sangat menderita.

"Apa tidak bisa dengan terapi? Butuh berapa lama? Arraseo. Yang terpenting dia sudah sadar. Ne, sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Apa..., itu tentang noonamu?"

Mata Kibum membola mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ternyata dia benar-benar mencari tahu tentang Changmin. Cih! Dia sangat mempedulikan namja itu!

"Ne," jawab Kibum.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baru saja siuman dari koma selama setahun. Ya, mungkin itu bisa kau sebut 'baik', karena dia tidak mati," jawab Kibum sarkas.

Mata Yesung membola mendengarnya. "A-apa?"

"Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku membenci Shim Changmin? Karena dia yang menyebabkan noonaku jadi seperti itu. Dan bagaimana dia masih bisa tersenyum bersamamu, sementara noonaku koma, tak sadarkan diri di negeri yang jauh?!"

"Mwo? Tapi..., Changmin hyung tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dia..."

"Dia memaksakan untuk menyelesaikan syuting hari itu juga, agar bisa segera menemui namja yang telah lama dia cari! Seandainya dia mau bersabar dan melanjutkan syuting hari berikutnya noonaku tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan, karena mengulang adegan dengan stuntman, karena namja itu terluka!"

"A-apa?"

"Dengan kata lain, noonaku sekarat, **KARENAMU**."

Yesung membungkam mulutnya. Kaget dengan kenyataan yang Kibum ceritakan.

Jadi semua berawal darinya? Noona Kibum mengalami kecelakaan karena Changmin yang memaksa menyelesaikan syuting karena tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya? Ini..., bohong kan?

"Mi-mianhae..., mianhae...," ucap Yesung berulang-ulang.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kenapa kau tak boleh bersamanya?"

"M-mwo?"

"Karena Shim Changmin, telah berjanji padaku, akan menjaga noonaku, sampai ia kembali seperti sedia kala. Jika noonaku lumpuh untuk selamanya, maka selamanya Changmin harus bersamanya."

Yesung menatap Kibum tak percaya.

"A-apa..."

"Jangan berharap untuk bersamanya, karena aku tak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia, sementara noonaku menderita."

.

**Tbc**

.

_Woaaaa..., kenapa karakter Kibum jahat banget ya? Kalo gini fan Kibum bisa kabur ke Chwang di FF ini. Lalu Minho? Ntar pelan-pelan ya..._

_Dan, udah kebuka kan tunangan Yesung. tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama Yesung ya. Sttt... RA-HA-SI-A... #plak!_

_Saya gak nyangka bakal buka kartu Kibum di sini. Salah ketik sebenarnya. Tapi males ngulang. Jadi biarin deh. Capek main misterius-misteriusan ma reader. Lagian juga udah pada nebak._

_Ngomong-ngomong, talking-talking, ckikikik..., ada yang kangen Kyusung gak sih? Gak usah jawab dah. Ntar malah pada minta FF Kyusung! Galau kan jadinya. #author semleng#ababil._

_And tengs to:_

_**Dewinyonyakang**__ – nin nina – __**dona. tan 144**__ – indah. lestari. 18 – __**deraelf**_

_JY- __**anggitaclouds 24 **__– hys – __**mylovelyeye **__– CLOUDSiwonest – __**sukayesunguke**_

_Olla – __**GaemCloudOkta**__ – kim rose – __**CloudYesungie **__– Caesar 704 - __**sekarzane**_

_Yesung ukeku – __**jeremy kim 84 **__– Nakazawa Ryu – __**reny. rhey**__ – epil tetangga_

_See you next._


	6. Memories

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

_Annyeonghaseyo... sepertinya kemampuan menulis saya menurun. Apa cerita ini membosankan? Saya menunggu masukan kritik dan saran untuk mengembangkan cerita yang lebih menyenangkan._

_Oke, let's start!_

_._

_._

"_**Mi-mianhae..., mianhae...," ucap Yesung berulang-ulang.**_

"_**Sekarang kau mengerti, kenapa kau tak boleh bersamanya?"**_

"_**M-mwo?"**_

"_**Karena Shim Changmin, telah berjanji padaku, akan menjaga noonaku, sampai ia kembali seperti sedia kala. Jika noonaku lumpuh untuk selamanya, maka selamanya Changmin harus bersamanya."**_

_**Yesung menatap Kibum tak percaya.**_

"_**A-apa..."**_

"_**Jangan berharap untuk bersamanya, karena aku tak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia, sementara noonaku menderita."**_

.

_._

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 4**

**.**

**.**

Yesung langsung melompat keluar dari gondola. Meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tak bergerak di ruang sempit itu.

Lari. Dia terus berlari tanpa arah yang pasti. Dia yakin di ujung langkahnya, di sana cintanya menanti. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia menginginkan sesuatu, lebih dari obsesinya menjadi lebih baik dari kakaknya.

Shim Changmin.

Dia menginginkannya lebih dari apapun. Tapi..., bolehkah?

Grap!

Changmin tersentak saat seseorang menghambur memeluknya.

"Ye-"

Kalimat itu tak selesai terucap saat namja yang lebih mungil itu langsung berjinjit dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir namja tampan itu. Membuat jantungnya nyaris meledak karena kaget.

Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, saranghae..., jeongmal saranghaeyo..."

Mata Changmin membola mendengarnya. Apa yang membuat namja manis itu bertindak seperti itu?

"Yesungie?" ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Si manis terhenyak. Seolah tersadar dari hal nekat yang ia lakukan. Beruntung tempat Changmin berdiri jauh dari keramaian. Jadi tak ada yang terjadi barusan.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku, hyungie?" tanya Yesung dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Changmin menatap Yesung tak mengerti. Sementara si manis mulai mendongakkan kepala menatapnya.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menunggumu. Tak peduli berapa lama itu, aku akan menunggumu," ucapnya.

"A-apa? Yesungie kau..."

"Aku tahu. Alasan hyung tak mengatakan perasaanmu padaku. Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku yang akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bisa membalasnya."

Yesung kembali mengecup bibir Changmin. Hanya menempel. Tapi keduanya memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan perasaan yang tersalur dari sentuhan itu. Sebelum akhirnya Changmin memutuskan kontak fisik itu, dan memeluk namja manisnya, erat.

"Jangan mencintaiku sebesar itu. Karena itu membuatku semakin sulit melepaskanmu," bisik Changmin.

Airmata Yesung mulai menetes. "Karena itulah, jangan mengkhianati kepercayaanku. Kau harus kembali."

"Aku tahu. Tapi...,"

"Victoria noona pasti akan sembuh. Dia akan kembali pada keluarganya dan kau akan kembali padaku. Aku percaya itu."

"Yesungie..."

"Ne, aku tahu aku egois. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku mendoakan kesembuhan yeoja itu, untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Karena hanya dengan kesembuhannya, hyung bisa kembali padaku. Aku memang egois."

"Ne, tetaplah egois untukku. Teruslah mendoakannya, agar aku bisa kembali padamu. Sampai saat itu, jangan lelah menungguku."

Yesung mengangguk, lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin.

Dari semuanya, dialah yang paling egois. Karena menginginkan banyak hal untuknya. Dia ingin Vic sembuh, dia ingin Yesung menunggunya. Padahal dia tak bisa memberikan jaminan akan kesembuhan Vic. Yang artinya, mungkin selamanya dia tak akan kembali pada Yesung. Changmin sadar akan hal itu. Karenanya dia tak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung. Karena ia tak yakin mampu mempertanggungjawabkannya.

Tangan Kibum terkepal melihat adegan yang terjadi beberapa meter di depannya. Ada rasa sesak. Entah untuk kakaknya. Atau karena rasa lain yang diam-diam mulai menyusup ke hatinya.

Rasa cemburu.

.

.

Kibum menatap kosong ke jalanan. Mengabaikan sepupunya yang menggerutu karena hujan yang turun tanpa henti, sejak mereka keluar dari taman bermain tadi.

Ia melamun.

Dia ingat, setahun setelah Yesung menghilang dari Jepang, orangtuanya memutuskan kembali ke Korea. Saat itu Vic sangat gembira, karena dia bercita-cita ingin jadi artis di sana. Ah, bukan, sebenarnya dia ingin mengejar cinta pertamanya. Seorang trainee artis, yang cukup populer meski belum debut di Jepang. Dia kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan masa traineenya di sana. Dan Vic sangat ingin menemuinya.

Dia Shim Changmin.

Cantik dan berbakat. Itulah Victoria. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kakaknya dekat dan bersahabat dengan namja itu. Karena ternyata namja itu sangat baik dan terbuka. Bahkan Kibum yang tertutup pun terbiasa dengannya.

Hingga suatu saat dia tahu, namja itu adalah cinta pertama Yesung. Dan Changmin pun dengan terbuka mengakuinya. Tanpa namja itu sadari ia melukai hati kakak perempuannya.

Dan saat itu, Kibum menemukan satu alasan untuk membenci Changmin. Meski sebenarnya dia tak yakin rasa benci itu, karena kakaknya, atau karena Yesung. Hingga...

_**Beberapa kru berlari menolong Changmin dan Vic yang mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat syuting adegan terakhir drama pertama mereka. Jung Nara yang menculik yeoja yang ia cintai.**_

"_**Kalian baik-baik saja?"**_

"_**Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Changmin terluka," ucap Vic sambil menoleh pada Changmin yang memegangi pundaknya.**_

_**Gerimis membuat jalanan licin, dan mobil mereka tergelincir beberapa meter setelah mereka mulai melaju. Dan karena berusaha melindungi Vic yang lupa memakai sabuk pengaman, pundak Changmin terbentur.**_

_**Kibum yang kebetulan menemani kakaknya ikut berlari menghampiri mereka.**_

"_**Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melanjutkan syuting," sahut Changmin.**_

"_**Tapi...,"**_

"_**Aku mohon, kita selesaikan hari ini juga, ne."**_

"_**Arraseo. Tapi kita istirahat sebentar," ucap sang sutradara. "Obati lukamu dulu."**_

"_**Gamsahamnida!" jawab Changmin semangat.**_

"_**Apa tidak lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok?" tanyanya.**_

"_**Ani. Kita harus menyelesaikan syuting malam ini juga, Vic. Dan kembali ke Seoul secepatnya."**_

"_**Waeyo? Kau ada pekerjaan lain?"**_

_**Changmin menggeleng dengan senyum cerah yang kontras dengan suasana mendung sore itu.**_

"_**Dia di Seoul. Aku melihatnya di olimpiade antar sekolah yang ditayangkan di televisi. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya."**_

"_**Ne?" sentak Vic. "Maksudmu?"**_

"_**Yesung! Besok hari terakhir olimpiade. Aku harus sampai di sana sebelum dia kembali ke kotanya, dan aku akan kehilangannya lagi."**_

_**Kibum terhenyak. Olimpiade? Olimpiade yang sama yang diikuti Onew, sepupunya? Kim Yesung juga mengikutinya? Cih! Kalau dia pindah ke sekolah itu lebih awal, dia pasti bisa mengikutinya dan bertemu namja itu.**_

"_**Argh...!"**_

_**Erangan Changmin membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Sepertinya cidera yang ia alami cukup parah.**_

"_**Lukamu parah, Changmin'ssi. Kau harus ke rumah sakit."**_

"_**Tapi..."**_

"_**Tenang saja, kita pakai stuntman untuk menggantikanmu."**_

"_**Tapi aku..."**_

"_**Ya! Shim Changmin! Percayakan padaku, aku akan membuat adegan kematian Jung Nara terlihat indah," ucap Vic sambil membalik jempolnya.**_

"_**Mwo! Kau ini, kau senang sekali mengatakan itu, eoh?!"**_

_**Yeoja itu tertawa. "Psycho memang pantas mati. Sudah sana! Bukankah kau masih punya banyak urusan?"**_

_**Vic mendorong punggung Changmin untuk pergi. Tapi namja itu justru berbalik dan memeluknya.**_

"_**Gomawo, Vic. Kau sahabat terbaik!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik pergi.**_

_**Vic tersenyum tipis. Sedikit luka menggores hatinya. Sedikit, karena sisanya ia merasa bahagia untuk 'sahabat' tercintanya.**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Bahkan Changmin belum sampai di rumah sakit, saat seorang kru mengabarkan Victoria kembali mengalami kecelakaan di adegan yang sama. Adegan kematian Jung Nara, benar-benar nyata terjadi. Tapi bukan Changmin. Melainkan stuntman yang menggantikannya. Dan Vic mengalami luka di kepalanya.**_

_**Alasan ke dua, kebencian Kibum padanya tercipta setelahnya.**_

_**.**_

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Vic mengalami koma. Dan karena merasa bersalah, Changmin melupakan niat awalnya menemui Yesung dan memilih menungguinya di rumah sakit. Belum lagi Kibum yang hampir menghajarnya. Karena bagi Kibum, Changminlah yang secara tidak langsung membuat kakaknya seperti itu.

.

_**Kibum mematikan layar televisi di rumah sakit yang menayangkan wawancara Changmin mengenai filmnya yang menuai banyak prestasi dan kontroversi.**_

_**Setengah tahun sudah Vic koma. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan sadar.**_

"_**... mianhae abeoji, sampaikan pada keluarga Kim, kita harus menunda atau bahkan membatalkan perjodohan Vic dan Kim Heechul..."**_

_**Suara appanya yang tengah berbicara di telepon, di luar ruangan membuat Kibum penasaran, dan memutuskan untuk menguping. Kakaknya dijodohkan? Jadi itu alasan mereka setuju pulang ke Korea begitu saja?**_

"_**... belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan sadar. Meski aku sangat berharap putriku membuka mata secepatnya, tapi aku tidak ingin keluarga Kim kecewa. Lagipula..., ne?"**_

_**Dahi Kibum berkerut saat kalimat appanya terhenti dan berganti dengan kata ambigu yang ia yakin itu wujud kekagetannya.**_

"_**Me-menjadikan Jaejoong pengganti Vic? Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik. Heechul dan Jae bukan..., Mwo? Jaejoong dan putra kedua mereka? Kim Yesung?"**_

_**Mata Kibum membola mendengarnya. Setahunya, nama Kim Yesung sangatlah jarang di Korea. Apalagi Kim Heechul..., bukankah itu nama kakak Yesung? Dulu di jepang namja itu sering menyebut namanya. Kim Yesung akan dijodohkan dengan kakaknya? Itu...**_

"_**Aku tidak yakin. Usia mereka terlalu jauh. Aku tahu abeoji terikat janji dengan teman abeoji. Tapi..."**_

"_**Appa!"**_

_**Ayah Kibum menoleh mendengar panggilan putranya.**_

"_**Aku akan menggantikan noona bertunangan dengan Kim Yesung."**_

"_**Mwo?"**_

"_**Kami saling mengenal. Aku rasa itu bukan masalah. Tapi, jangan katakan apapun padanya. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya. Appa dan Umma pikirkan saja saran dokter untuk membawa noona ke Amerika."**_

_**Sang appa menatap Kibum tak percaya. Tapi ia segera mengatakan keputusan Kibum pada kakek Kibum. Bahwa putra bungsunya yang akan menggantikan Vic menjalani perjodohan dengan cucu mendiang teman baik sang kakek.**_

_**Sementara Kibum kembali ke kamar kakaknya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Entah, ia melakukan itu untuk membalas Changmin yang menyakiti kakaknya, atau karena ia tak rela Yesung dimiliki oleh orang lain.**_

_**.**_

Malam terasa panjang bagi pemuda bermarga Shim. Kemarin saat mencari Yesung, ia mendapatkan sebuah telepon internasional. Dari orangtua Vic yang mengabarkan putri mereka telah sadar. Tapi, sepertinya luka akibat benturan di kepala Vic terlalu parah. Yeoja itu sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Butuh waktu lama dan terapi teratur untuk membuat otot-ototnya terbiasa untuk kembali bekerja. Bahkan mungkin ia akan lumpuh permanen.

Dan itu artinya Changmin harus berada di sisinya selamanya.

Terpaksa?

Ani. Saat Kibum melampiaskan kemarahannya, Changmin pun sependapat dengannya. Vic koma karena keegoisannya. Dan sudah sepantasnya Changmin bertanggung jawab. Dia rela melakukannya. Bahkan saat perusahaan film Amerika menyodorkan kontrak padanya, dia langsung setuju, dan menyiapkan semuanya untuk keberangkatannya bulan ini.

Dan itu masih ia rasakan hingga seminggu yang lalu.

Tapi itu sebelum ia bertemu kembali dengan Yesung.

Changmin meremas rambutnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Dengan gontai pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Akan ia pikirkan nanti.

.

Dan baru saja Changmin selesai mandi saat dering ponselnya memanggil. Si tampan tampak tersentak saat membaca nama pemanggil. Dari ponsel Vic yang biasa ia hubungi. Ponsel yang selalu terhubung dengan heatset di telinga yeoja itu dengan mode langsung jawab, selama ia koma. Selama ini Kibum dan Changmin selalu menelponnya dan berbicara padanya seolah yeoja itu sadar. Dokter bilang itu baik untuk kerja otaknya.

"Ha-halo?" jawab namja itu ragu.

"_Changmin'ah..."_

"Vic?" sentak Changmin.

Meski sebenarnya ia telah menduganya, tapi tetap saja Changmin kaget mendengar suara gadis itu. Suara yang telah lama tak ia dengar.

"_Ne..., i-ini aku...,"_ ucap Vic terbata. Sepertinya ia belum pulih benar.

"Kau lama sekali. Apa mimpimu sangat indah sampai kau tak ingin bangun?" ucap Changmin dengan mata memerah.

Di ujung line terdengar kekehan dari gadis Kim itu. _"K-kau merin-dukanku?"_

"Tentu saja! Pabboya!" sahut Changmin cepat.

Gadis di seberang terdiam. Mungkin Changmin tak bisa melihatnya, tapi saat ini gadis itu merasa sedih dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

"_Aku juga..., merindukanmu...,"_ suaranya terdengar lemah.

"Gwaenchana? Apa yang sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Kau masih sakit, Vic!" ucap Changmin cemas.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya..., tangan kanan dan kedua kakiku tak bisa digerakkan,"_ gadis itu terkekeh.

Changmin tertegun. Bagaimana Vic bisa begitu santai? Dia tak sadarkan diri selama berbulan-bulan, dan bangun dengan keadaan nyaris lumpuh total. Dan dia masih bisa tertawa?

"_Bagaimana dengan namja itu? Kau bertemu dengannya?"_

"Itu..., ne. Aku menemukannya," Changmin tersenyum getir.

"_Syukurlah..., sayangnya aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya."_

"Kau pasti segera bertemu dengannya."

"_Ne, tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya aku akan sedikit lebih lama di sini. Jangan merindukanku, ne!"_

"Vic, aku..."

"_Mianhae, Chwang. Aku harus diperiksa. Annyeong..."_

Nada putus terdengar di ponsel Changmin. Namja tampan itu terdiam. Menarik ponselnya, dan menatap icon telepon berwarna merah, tanda panggilan berakhir.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kalau begini dia akan semakin merasa bersalah.

.

-**NARA**-

.

Yesung mengurungkan niatnya memanggil nama Changmin saat melihat wajah namja itu yang tampak muram. Tanpa sadar namja manis itu mengikuti langkah Changmin. Sedikit penasaran saat melihat Kibum di ujung lorong yang Changmin tuju.

"Kudengar kompetisi yang akan kita ikuti dibatalkan? Kau sudah tahu?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Minho terus menggerutu, karena ini kompetisi besar pertamanya," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis.

Kibum tak tertarik untuk memberi komentar. "Ada apa mencariku?"

Changmin menoleh. Hanya sesaat sebelum ia berpaling seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tadi pagi Vic menghubungiku."

Kibum tak tampak terkejut. "Sudah aku duga. Pasti kau orang pertama yang akan dia hubungi saat dia sadar."

Changmin tak menyahut. Hanya mendongak menatap langit cerah siang ini.

"Aku..., akan mengundurkan diri dari Three Lights," ucap Changmin out of topic.

Kibum tersentak. Begitu pula namja manis yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Pernyataan Changmin cukup mengejutkan mereka.

"Sudah kau putuskan?"

"Ne. Kau tahu kan aku telah menandatangi kontrak film ke Amerika?"

Yesung membungkam mulutnya kaget.

"Ne. Beritanya beredar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku pikir kau akan membatalkannya karena kemunculan Kim Yesung?" cibir Kibum.

Sudut bibir Changmin terangkat. "Aku hampir melakukannya."

Kibum menoleh menatap Changmin tajam. "Mwo?" sentaknya. Bila Changmin membatalkan kontrak itu, berarti dia tak akan menyusul Vic ke Amerika.

"Yesung memintaku pergi."

"A-apa?" lagi-lagi Kibum tersentak.

"Bukan untuk film itu. Aku rasa dia tidak tahu soal itu," Changmin menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. "Dia memintaku menemani Vic."

Mata Kibum membola mendengarnya.

"Jangan menyalahkannya atas apa yang tak ia ketahui. Akulah satu-satunya yang pantas kau benci."

Kibum tak menyahut. "Kau tak berhak mengaturku, Shim Changmin!"

Changmin tersenyum miris. "Kau benar. Sampai saat Vic kembali pada dirinya sebelum mengalami kecelakaan itu, aku adalah seorang pendosa. Aku tak berhak menyalahkan kebencianmu. Jadi kau tenang saja, aku akan membawa kembali noonamu tanpa kurang suatu apapun."

Changmin berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kibum.

"Sampai hari itu!"

Langkah Changmin terhenti mendengar ucapan Kibum. Keduanya menoleh nyaris bersamaan.

"Sampai noonaku kembali seperti dulu, jangan pernah kembali. Jangan pernah menemui Kim Yesung."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak akan berjanji, tapi mungkin, aku akan memaafkan kalian suatu saat nanti."

Changmin tersenyum. "Arraseo. Jaga Yesung untukku. Sampai aku mengambil kembali milikku, jangan pernah menyentuhnya!"

Kibum menyeringai. "Aku tidak janji untuk itu."

"Kau!"

"Kau tidak sedang dalam posisi yang pantas untuk bernegosiasi, JUNG NARA!" tegas Kibum. "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan bertanggungjawab atas Kim Yesung."

Changmin kehabisan kata untuk membalas kalimat Kibum. Sedangkan namja yang satunya justru mendahuluinya pergi.

Yesung mundur teratur saat Kibum berjalan mendekati persembunyiannya dan langsung berlari menjauh.

Meski dialah yang meminta Changmin pergi, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia tak rela melepasnya. Dia memang plin-plan dan egois. Yesung sadar akan hal itu. Meski Changmin belum menyatakan perasaanya pada Yesung, tapi keduanya saling mencintai. Tak mudah melepas namja yang ia cintai untuk merawat yeoja lain.

Langkah Yesung terhenti sesaat saat melihat namja yang ia kenal di depannya. Tanpa sadar, Yesung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Minho tersentak saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mendesakkan wajahnya ke punggung Minho, tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

"Ya! Oppa! Siapa namja ini, eoh?"

"Choi Minho! Kau menambah daftar pacarmu lagi?!"

"Ya! Namja bodoh! Lepaskan Minho kami!"

Suara kemarahan bersahutan itu tak membuat Yesung bergeming. Sementara Minho yang menyadari siapa namja yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, mencoba melepas pelukan Yesung dan berbalik menghadap padanya.

"Hyungie? Terjadi sesuatu? Ada yang menyakitimu?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Mianhae. Aku hanya sedikit bingung," ucapnya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hyung?"

"Maaf mengganggumu," ucap Yesung lagi seraya berbalik pergi. Entah mengapa, egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Yesungie hyung!" Minho mencengkram lengan Yesung, mencegahnya pergi.

"Minho'ah...!" sentak Yesung.

"Ya! Choi Minho! Kau mengabaikan kami!"

"Berisik!" teriak Minho yang membuat yeoja yang mengerumuninya kaget. "Kalian semua, mulai hari ini, jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Mwo?"

"Berhenti menganggapku sebagai namja kalian. Dan berhenti mengharapkanku. Mianhae...," ucap Minho seraya menarik Yesung meninggalkan para gadis yang menatapnya tak percaya.

.

Minho masih menatap Yesung yang terdiam di sampingnya. Namja manis itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dia sama sekali tak mau bercerita. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sedang sedih. Yesung yang alergi padanya, sampai memeluknya seerat itu, pasti karena ada masalah.

Minho ingat, dulu saat Heechul mengalami kecelakaan, Yesung juga memeluknya seerat itu tanpa berucap. Hanya terisak di punggungnya.

"Hyung, apa ini tentang Changmin hyung?" tebaknya.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya lagi.

Meski Minho yakin, tak akan pernah terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Haish! Katakan sesuatu, hyung! Setidaknya kau bisa memaki atau apapun yang bisa membuatku berhenti mencemaskanmu!"

"Dia akan pergi."

"Ne?" Minho menatap Yesung bingung.

"Changmin hyung akan ke Amerika," ucap Yesung.

Minho terdiam sesaat. "Ah..., aku tahu. Film itu kan? Dia akan jadi artis internasional, hyung."

"Ani. Bukan itu."

Minho menoleh menatap Yesung. "Lalu?"

Yesung menghela nafas. "Noonanya Kibum, dia sudah sadar. Changmin hyung pergi untuk menemuinya."

"Jeongmalyo? Jadi Vic noona sudah sembuh?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Changmin hyung pergi untuk menemaninya di sana. Untuk waktu yang tak pasti."

"Ma-maksud, hyung? Kenapa begitu? Kenapa Changmin hyung?"

"Victoria noona mengalami kecelakaan, karena kesalahan Changmin hyung. Demi membantu Changmin hyung menyelesaikan adegan terakhir drama mereka, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Demi membantu Changmin hyung secepatnya menemuiku. Dengan kata lain, aku penyebab utama kecelakaan itu."

"Hyung!"

"Itu kenyataan, Minho'ah. Karena itulah, aku harus merelakan Changmin hyung pergi untuk merawatnya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak ingin Changmin hyung terus merasa bersalah karena membuat temannya seperti itu. Karena itu aku memintanya pergi. Tapi..., tiba-tiba saja aku takut, Changmin hyung tak akan pernah kembali padaku. Aku ini plin-plan kan?"

Yesung tertawa lirih. Menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Minho menatap Yesung sayu. Dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang Yesung takutkan. Cinta yang datang karena terbiasa. Yesung takut perasaan itu akan hadir diantara Changmin dan Victoria, karena kebersamaan itu.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

Yesung menatap Minho yang dengan berani memanggilnya hanya nama saja.

Namja tampan itu nyengir. "Mian, hyung!" ucapnya.

"Ck!"

"Hyung, kau tahu Changmin hyung hanya menyukaimu kan? Dia tidak akan menyukai orang lain. lagipula, jika itu terjadi, kau masih memilikiku kan, hyung?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tenang saja, hyung, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu," ucap Minho seraya merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Yesung.

Namja manis itu bergerak menghindar. Membuat si tampan berdecak kecewa.

Yesung tersenyum, dan gantian dia yang mendekat memeluk Minho. "Gomawo, Minho'ah," ucapnya seraya melepas pelukannya.

Minho sedikit merasa tak rela saat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu kapan Nara hyung akan pergi?"

"Molla, aku belum...," kalimat Yesung terhenti. "Na-ra?" ulangnya sembari menatap Minho.

"Ah, hyung tidak tahu ya? Saat aku dan Changmin hyung terpilih jadi member 3L tahun ini, kebetulan kami terkait dengan satu nama. NARA. Kalau aku karena Bandku yang bernama Nara, sedangkan Changmin hyung mendapatkannya dari peran di filmnya. Jung Nara. Lalu mereka mencari-cari alasan agar member yang satunya memiliki julukan yang-, ya! Hyung! Kau mau kemana?"

Yesung yang beranjak meninggalkan Changmin, menoleh dan berlari kecil kembali padanya. Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi namja Choi itu diiringi ucapan terima kasih dari Yesung, sebelum kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

Si tampan hanya terdiam memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa hangat. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali karena tak memahami apa yang terjadi. Hyung manisnya menciumnya untuk pertama kali. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ck! Kenapa bukan di bibir saja?" gumamnya sambil tak berhenti tersenyum.

.

"Hyung!"

Changmin menoleh mendengar panggilan Yesung.

"Kau terlambat, Yesungie."

Tak ada jawaban. Si manis justru menerjang memeluknya. Membuat namja tampan itu nyaris terjengkang.

"Wooo! Wae geurae?" tanyanya disertai tawanya.

Yesung menggeleng. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia ingin menanyakannya. Tapi terlalu malu. Benarkah dia Nara yang sama dengan apa yang Heechul katakan? Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Wae? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Namja manis itu melepas pelukannya. Menunduk malu. Ragu untuk bertanya. Tapi, dia benar-benar ingin memastikannya.

"Hyung..., a-apa kau pernah bertemu Heechul hyung dan orangtuaku?"

"Ne?"

"A-apa kalian pernah..., membicarakanku?"

Changmin menatap Yesung tak mengerti. "Aniyo. Waeyo?"

Senyum di bibir Yesung perlahan luntur. "Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne. Terakhir kami bertemu..., aku rasa waktu di jepang. Wae? Ah, aku bahkan belum sempat mengunjungi mereka."

Yesung tak menyahut. Kebahagiannya mulai memudar. Ternyata Nara yang kakaknya maksud bukanlah Changmin.

"Wae? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-ani. Hanya saja, aku pikir Heechul hyung..., lupakan saja."

Dahi Changmin berkerut.

"Hyung..., kapan kau akan berangkat ke Amerika?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

"Mungkin lusa. Managerku sedang mempersiapkannya."

"O-oh..., lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Karena sebelumnya kami memang berencana akan ke sana bulan ini, manager hyung sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan Changmin. Sepertinya kepergiannya memang telah direncanakan dari awal.

"Yesungie..."

Changmin menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. Ingin meyakinkan namja manis itu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku janji aku pasti kembali padamu," ucapnya disertai ciuman-ciuman kecil di puncak kepala namja dalam pelukannya. Sementara namja manis itu hanya diam dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengantarmu, hyung."

Changmin mengendurkan pelukan mereka. "Ne?"

"Karena aku takut tak bisa melepaskanmu," jujur Yesung sambil mendongak menatap Changmin.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum mengerti. "Arraseo."

Dengan lembut Changmin membelai wajah Yesung. Rasanya dia ingin mengikat namja itu sekarang juga. Tapi..., bukankah itu terlalu egois? Menjadikan Yesung kekasihnya lalu meninggalkannya. Terasa sangat kejam.

Tapi...

"Hyung..., Saranghae...," bisik Yesung seraya berjinjit mencium bibir Changmin sekilas.

Namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Yesung dan tindakannya. Tapi Changmin justru mencegahnya saat si manis berniat mengakhiri ciumannya. Namja tampan itu menarik tengkuk Yesung, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam tautan yang lebih lama dan dalam.

Dia tahu ini salah. Meski tanpa kata cinta dan ikatan, tapi ciuman itu cukup membuat Yesung terikat padanya. Ikatan yang lebih menyakitan karena tak ada status diantara mereka.

Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin ingin bersikap egois. Untuk membuat Yesung hanya memikirkannya.

Boleh kan?

.

_**Tbc**_

.


	7. reason

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

_Tak ada alasan apapun untuk keterlambatan kali ini. ini murni karena saya sedang malas. Tiap buka netbook, mata kaya di lem. Baru dapet satu-dua paragraf, mata udah gak bisa di ajak kompromi. Dan esok paginya saya bisa ketawa sendiri. Karena saya mengetik saat setengah tidur. Dan sama sekali tak nyambung sama cerita di atasnya. Hadewh.._

_Okeyh! Kita lanjut ajah._

_Selamat membaca._

_._

_._

"_**Hyung..., Saranghae...," bisik Yesung seraya berjinjit mencium bibir Changmin sekilas.**_

_**Namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Yesung dan tindakannya. Tapi Changmin justru mencegahnya saat si manis berniat mengakhiri ciumannya. Namja tampan itu menarik tengkuk Yesung, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam tautan yang lebih lama dan dalam.**_

_**Dia tahu ini salah. Meski tanpa kata cinta dan ikatan, tapi ciuman itu cukup membuat Yesung terikat padanya. Ikatan yang lebih menyakitan karena tak ada status diantara mereka.**_

_**Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Changmin ingin bersikap egois. Untuk membuat Yesung hanya memikirkannya.**_

_**Boleh kan?**_

.

.

**Happy reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 6**

**.**

**.**

Yesung mematikan televisinya saat wajah Changmin muncul di layar. Hari ini namja itu akan berangkat ke Amerika. Beberapa reporter mengikutinya sampai ke bandara mengantar kepergiannya dan mewawancarainya. Dan dia tak ingin melihatnya.

Minho yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya heran. Yesung menolak diajak mengantar Changmin. Dan malah ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan hal aneh, sih. Mungkin itu karena ia merasa sedih karena kepergian Changmin.

"Pikirkan sisi positifnya, hyung."

Yesung menoleh menatap Minho. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Masih ada aku, Choi Minho. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, hyungie baby," ucap Minho yakin.

Yesung menatap namja itu jengah.

Tapi...

Entah mengapa, seperti deja vu.

Yesung dan Changmin tak pernah bersama dalam waktu yang lama sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Terkadang Yesung takut, sebenarnya, apakah tidak ada garis jodoh antara dirinya dan namja tampan itu?

Trr...

Getaran ponsel Minho membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Ne, Choi Minho di sini?" ucap Minho menjawab panggilan dari nomor asing itu. "Ne, ne, ini Choi Minho, Minho Nara, anda siapa?"

Yesung menoleh menatap Minho.

NARA?

Ah, bagaimana dia lupa dengan masalah itu lagi? kalau tidak salah Minho juga seorang Nara kan? Mungkinkah dia? Benar! Dulu umma Minho sering berhayal akan menjodohkan mereka saat dewasa. Tapi...

Yesung menatap wajah Minho lekat-lekat.

Meski harus Yesung akui, wajah Minho memang tampan. Dia memiliki pesona yang luar biasa. Meski begitu, dia playboy. Satu. Dan yang kedua dia lebih muda darinya. Yang ketiga, Yesung tak pernah mencintainya. Jadi apa alasan orangtuanya menjodohkan mereka? Iseng? Yesung rasa itu hal yang paling tak masuk akal. Lalu apa?

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, hyungie? Apa kau mulai berpikir aku tampan?" tanya Minho sesaat setelah menutup telepon.

"M-mwo? Cih! Dalam hayalanmu, Choi!" cibir namja itu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur Minho.

Minho mendesah. Ternyata Yesung memang sama sekali tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari dongsaeng yang merepotkan. Padahal dia selalu serius dengan semua hal yang ia katakan pada namja manis itu.

"Hei, Choi Minho!"

Namja yang lebih muda menoleh saat mendengar panggilan untuknya. "Hn?"

Yesung memainkan bantal berbentuk bola basket di sampingnya. "NARA yang terakhir..., selain kau dan Changmin hyung..."

"Maksudmu Kibum sunbae?" sahut Minho.

Yesung tersentak. Menoleh menatap Minho. "Kim- Kibum?" ulangnya tak percaya.

Pabboya!

Dia melupakan namja itu. Dia juga anggota 3L.

"Ne. Benar dia."

"Ke-kenapa dia mendapat nama itu?"

Minho menatap Yesung heran. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia pergi saat Minho sedang bercerita tentang nama NARA. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia justru menanyakannya?

"Ada apa dengannya?" Minho bertanya balik.

"Seharusnya kau menjawabku, Minho'ah. Bukan membalik pertanyaanku," dengus Yesung sebal.

Minho cemberut. "Katakan dulu alasannya. Kenapa hyung menanyakan Kim Kibum? Kau tidak sedang tertarik padanya kan?" selidiknya.

Yesung mendelik menatap Minho. "Apa ada lambang hati keluar dari mataku saat aku membicarakannya? Atau kau melihatnya di dadaku?" ucapnya sarkas.

Minho nyengir. "Mianhae. Hanya saja, kau tak tertarik saat aku menceritakannya tempo hari."

"Katakan saja, Choi! Atau simbal barumu akan berubah menjadi papan penggorengan?"

"Mwo?!" protes Minho. "Arraseo! Kim Kibum, karena dia jenius, dan karena aku dan Changmin hyung mempunyai kaitan dengan nama NARA, maka orang-orang mulai mencari alasan untuk memberikan nama itu juga. NARA Shikamaru. Si jenius dalam serial Naruto. Aku tahu kan hyung?"

Yesung tak menyahut. Kibum juga seorang NARA? Itu hanya kebetulan kan? Pasti ada orang lain yang punya nama yang sama selain mereka bertiga kan? Andwae! Yesung tidak mau berurusan dengan namja itu!

"Minho'ah..., Changmin hyung tidak akan bersamaku dalam waktu yang lama. Apa selama dia pergi, kau akan menemaniku?" tanya Yesung tanpa menatap Minho.

"Tentu saja, hyungie. Kau bisa mengandalkanku!" sahut Minho cepat.

Yesung mendesah. "Lalu jika seandainya, suatu hari orangtuaku menjodohkanku, dengan namja asing yang tak aku sukai, apa kau mau membantuku lari dari perjodohan itu?"

"Ne?" tanya Minho tak mengerti. "A-apa kau dijodohkan hyung? Dengan siapa? Andwae! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Tenang saja, aku pasti membantumu, hyungie!"

Yesung menoleh cepat. "Jeongmal?"

"Ne, aku akan menculikmu dari acara itu, dan membawamu pergi. Kalau perlu kita bisa kawin lari?"

"T-tidak perlu. Cukup jemput aku saja," jawab Yesung menolak tawaran Minho.

"Wae? Aku rela kok menikahimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak rela!" jawab Yesung.

Minho mendengus. "Kau sedang meminta bantuan, hyung, ah ani, memohon bantuan. Tapi kau menolak memberiku imbal balik? Cih!"

"Menolong orang harus ikhlas, Choi. Jadi jangan mengharap balas jasa!" sahut Yesung.

"Haish! Kau memang tak pernah mau kalah!" keluh Minho. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau benar-benar dijodohkan?"

Yesung mengangkat bahu, lalu membelakangi Minho. "Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi."

"Kau boleh menginap kalau kau mau," jawab Minho.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab si manis.

"Waeyo?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Minho bangkit menghampiri Yesung. Dan mendapati namja manis itu yang tengah tertidur.

"Secepat itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Minho mendesah, menatap namja yang ia sayangi itu. Membelai wajahnya dengan lembut, sebelum akhirnya menunduk mencium pipi Yesung dengan lembut pula. Apa boleh buat, Yesung tidur miring membelakanginya, meski Minho ingin menciumnya di bagian lain dari wajahnya, rasanya sedikit sulit untuknya.

.

.

Yesung melirik Onew yang sedari tadi sibuk bertanya pada Kibum. Tak tertarik dengan isi obrolan mereka, sih. Hanya saja dia sedikit terganggu karena dia ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Mau aku temani malam ini?" tanya Onew.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi kau sendirian kan? Semalam kau makan di mana?" tanya Onew lagi.

"Hn."

"Kapan orang tuamu datang?"

"Setelah hyung dan orang itu sampai, mereka akan berangkat."

"Berarti besok atau lusa. Hei, apa kau tidak kesepian?" lagi-lagi Onew bertanya.

"Jinki'ah," Kibum berucap.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah bicara terus? Aku lelah mendengarnya."

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Mwo? Ya! Kim Kibum! aku ini sedang mengkhawatirkanmu! Seperti inikah balasanmu? Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih!" sembur Onew kesal.

"Hmmph...!" Yesung tak bisa menahannya lagi. Namja manis itu tertawa. Menertawakan Onew. Bukan karena pertengkaran tak penting itu. Tapi karena dia ingat pada masa lalunya. Onew, begitu mirib dengannya sebelum Heechul mengalami kecelakaan. Energik, cerewet, selalu ingin tahu, dan tak pernah bisa diam. Sekarang dia bisa mengerti mengapa dulu kakaknya selalu mengomel saat Yesung merecokinya. Ternyata dia memang berisik saat itu.

Kibum menatap Yesung.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa melihat kembali senyum dan tawa di wajah Yesung. Meski Kibum tak tahu mengapa namja manis itu bisa tiba-tiba tertawa, tapi ia menyukainya. Senyum Yesung sangat indah.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Pagi pak...!"

"Hari ini, untuk sementara waktu Kim Jaejoong saem mengajukan cuti. Jadi akan ada guru pengganti selama dia pergi."

"Hyungnim pergi?"

"Kemana?"

Yesung ikut menoleh pada Kibum saat semua mata menatap pada namja di sebelahnya. Kenapa mereka menanyakan kepergian gurunya pada Kibum?

"Amerika," jawab Kibum pendek.

"Oh..."

"Ehem..., biar bapak perkenalkan guru pengganti untuk kalian," suara wali kelas mereka kembali terdengar.

Serempak semua menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Seorang namja manis memasuki ruangan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida..."

"Ommo!" sentak Onew yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Annyeong, Lee Jinki'ssi..., Kim Kibum'ssi...," namja manis itu tersenyum. Menatap Onew dan Kibum yang juga tampak kaget melihatnya.

Yesung menatap guru barunya dan dua namja yang disebutnya tadi bergantian. Sepertinya mereka saling kenal. Tapi terserahlah. Bukan urusannya.

Bahkan Yesung tak mendengarkan acara perkenalan selanjutnya. Sibuk memikirkan Changmin yang belum ada kabar.

.

Lumayan.

Guru baru yang terlihat biasa itu ternyata lumayan jenius. Apa yang ia ajarkan mudah diterima. Tutur katanya manis, semanis wajahnya. Semua siswa menyukainya. Kecuali dua namja berbeda kepribadian di dekatnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kibum yang pasif dan Onew yang aktif bisa kompak. Mungkin yang lain tak menyadari. Tapi Yesung merasa, dua teman sekelasnya itu 'sedikit' merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan namja tadi.

Meski ini di luar kewajaran. Tapi Yesung mulai penasaran.

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja selesai berdentang. Semua siswa berhamburan meninggalkan kelas, meski guru baru mereka masih di sana. Dan namja muda itu hanya tersenyum makhlum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tiga muridnya yang tertinggal.

"Jinki'ah, Kibummie, kalian tidak keluar?" tanyanya.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. Panggilan namja muda itu berubah jadi lebih akrab pada kedua sepupu itu. Waeyo?

Kim Ryeowook, guru baru itu melangkah mendekati meja Kibum. "Kibummie, kau terlihat kurus. Ohya, Jae hyung bilang, noonamu sudah siuman? Syukurlah..."

Kibum tak menjawab. Hanya kembali memasang headsetnya. Memutar lagu keras-keras di kupingnya.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu. Telingamu bisa tuli karenanya," ucap Ryeowook sembari menggerakkan tangannya hendak melepas benda yang menyumpal telinga Kibum tapi namja itu menepisnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Saem?" tanya Onew.

Namja manis itu menoleh. "Kim Jaejoong hyung meminta bantuanku menggantikanku mengajar di sini. Aku senang, karena ternyata kalian berdua di sini juga."

"Cih!" Onew berdecih seraya memalingkan muka dan mendapati Yesung yang terjebak di situasi yang tak seharusnya. "Kim Yesung, kau masih di sini?"

"Apa aku transparan?" tanya Yesung kesal, karena Onew seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya. "Sebaiknya aku keluar," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari bangkunya.

Set!

Kibum menangkap tangan Yesung.

"Pergi bersama," ucap namja itu seraya berdiri dan menarik Yesung pergi.

"Nugu?" tanya Wookkie pada Onew.

"Kenapa bertanya? Saem cemburu?" sindir Onew seraya meninggalkan guru barunya sendirian di dalam kelas.

Namja itu, Kim Ryeowook termangu.

"Dasar anak-anak ini!" gumamnya sembari tertawa lirih, lalu berbalik meninggalkan kelas itu.

Sementara Kibum terus menarik Yesung menuju atap sekolah.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" protes Yesung.

Kim Kibum melepaskan Yesung sesampainya di tempat tujuannya. Menghempaskan tubuh Yesung hingga terhuyung dan nyaris menabrak tembok.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Dasar!" umpat Yesung sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang Kibum cengkram erat tadi.

"Jeongmal!" geram Kibum. "Kau ini benar-benar kutukan, Kim Yesung!"

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung tak terima.

"Shim Changmin, noonaku, dan sekarang Kim Ryeowook. Kau membuat semua yang ada di sekitarku menjadi rumit!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tahu, aku yang membuat noonamu mengalami kecelakaan secara tidak langsung. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan guru baru itu, eoh? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini," balas Yesung.

"Itu..."

"Tidak ada kan? Jadi jangan mencari-cari alasan hanya untuk menumpahkan kebencianmu padaku!"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yesung berbalik hendak membuka pintu di belakangnya. Tapi secepat kilat, Kibum menutup kembali pintu itu.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" protes Yesung seraya berbalik hendak memarahi namja di belakangnya.

Tapi belum sempat ia bicara, namja tampan itu justru telah mendorongnya, menahan tubuhnya di daun pintu, dan langsung membungkam bibir Yesung. Menciumnya lagi.

Mata Yesung membola.

Namja manis itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bergerak karena dorongan Yesung. Masih terus menyandera bibir namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa menyerah, dan membiarkan Kibum yang masih menempelkan bibir mereka.

Tunggu!

Menempel?

Neee..., hanya menempel. Sedari tadi, Kibum memang hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Tanpa lumatan, gigitan dan hal-hal sepermesumannya.

"Itu, untuk menghapus bekas bibir Shim Changmin," ucap Kibum seraya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Mwo? Ya! Kau pikir kau siapa, eoh? Seenaknya saja mengatakan hal itu! Kami saling menyukai, jadi apa salahnya Changmin hyung menciumku?" kesal Yesung sambil menarik kerah Kibum. Menantangnya berkelahi.

"Bagiku itu salah."

"Mwo?!" teriak Yesung tak terima.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan sebelumnya? Kau milikku. Oranglain harus meminta ijin padaku untuk menyentuhmu bahkan sehelai rambut sekalipun. Arrachi?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Itu..., seperti sebuah ungkapan cinta.

"M-molla!" teriak Yesung seraya membuka pintu dan berlari menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Kibum.

Namja tampan itu tertawa kecil. Wajah merah Yesung tadi, nyaris membuatnya gila untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya kemunculan Kim Ryeowook membuatnya menyadari satu hal. Dia bukan terobsesi memisahkan Yesung dan Changmin semata karena Victoria. Tapi karena Kibum menyukainya.

Menyukai Kim Yesung.

.

**-NARA-**

**.**

"_**Namanya Kim Ryeowook, putra atasan appa. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal bersama kami. Dia manis ya? Tidak kelihatan meski usianya jauh di atas kita."**_

_**Kibum ingat, pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja itu. Beberapa hari sepulang dari Jepang.**_

_**Namja yang hanya setengah tahun lebih muda dari kakak tertuanya itu, memang terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Dia tinggal di rumah Onew sementara apartemennya dibongkar. Dia anak orang kaya yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang guru. Seperti Jaejoong kakaknya.**_

_**Wajah manisnya mengingatkan Kibum pada Yesung. Meski tak ada kemiripan fisik sama sekali. Hanya saja, wajah mereka sama-sama masuk dalam kategori manis.**_

_**Meski tak bisa dikatakan akrab, tapi seringnya pertemuan mereka, membuat Kibum dan namja itu lumayan dekat. Namja manis itu sering menemani Kibum dan Onew belajar. Dan membantu mereka memecahkan soal-soal yang belum pernah mereka temukan sebelumnya.**_

_**Hingga...**_

"_**Kibummie, kau sangat tampan. Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Ryeowook suatu ketika.**_

_**Mereka sedang berada di kamar Onew, sementara si pemilik kamar sedang membuat minuman.**_

"_**Wae?" Kibum balik bertanya tanpa menoleh. Sedang fokus dengan majalahnya.**_

"_**Mau jadi kekasihku?" goda namja yang lebih tua.**_

_**Gerakan Kibum membuka majalahnya terhenti. Bukan karena ucapan namja di sebelahnya. Tapi karena sebuah artikel yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan. Tentang artis muda yang melakukan syuting di sebuah taman. Dan tanpa sengaja, foto di majalah itu menangkap sosok lain, di belakang artis itu.**_

_**Kim Yesung yang sedang menggandeng seorang yeoja. Dia cemburu.**_

_**Ryeowook memutar wajah Kibum menghadap padanya, dan tanpa terduga langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum.**_

"_**Mau jadi kekasihku kan?" ulangnya setelah ciuman itu.**_

_**Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Kibum merasa kehabisan kata. Karena Kim Yesung, dia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Dan bahkan ia tak sempat protes saat Kim Ryeowook menganggap Kibum setuju karena hanya diam menatapnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Meski Kibum tak menyetujui secara langsung bahwa dia mau menjadi kekasih Ryeowook. Tapi namja itu juga tak menolaknya. Dia bukan namja yang polos. Jika sebelumnya ia bisa memanfaatkan Yesung, berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk menepis gosip. Jadi sekarang pun dia bisa memanfaatkan keberadaan Ryeowook, untuk melupakan Yesung.**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Kibum membuka pintu kamar Onew yang tak terkunci. Hendak mengambil titipan milik noonanya. Tapi...**_

_**Namja itu terpaku di depan pintu, menatap dua namja yang ia kenal tengah berpagutan mesra. Namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, meski bukan keinginan Kibum. Dan sepupunya sendiri.**_

"_**Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kibum saat ciuman itu selesai.**_

_**Membuat dua namja yang ada di sana tersentak dan menoleh. Tampak dua ekspresi yang sangat berbeda di sana. Onew yang merona karena malu, dan Ryeowook yang memerah karena kalut.**_

"_**Bagaimana rasanya mencium kekasih orang, sepupu?" tanya Kibum sambil bersandar di tepian pintu.**_

"_**Mwo?" Onew tersentak kaget. Jika harus bersumpah, maka ia akan melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu jika Kim Ryeowook adalah kekasih Kibum. Tak ada yang bercerita.**_

"_**Dan, Kim Ryeowook'ssi, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan sepupuku? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai daun muda. Kami mempunyai satu sepupu lagi. Mau kami kenalkan? Mungkin bibirnya jauh lebih manis dari kami."**_

_**Namja itu tak menjawab. Hanya bergegas keluar dari kamar Onew.**_

"_**Kibum'ah, aku tidak tahu kalau..."**_

"_**Sudahlah, aku bahkan tak yakin, kau atau aku yang menjadi selingan. Lagipula, aku tak pernah menjawab pernyataannya."**_

"_**Tapi..."**_

_**Kibum mengambil sebuah kotak yang ia yakini milik Vic. "Aku pulang. Dan aku tidak akan datang ke sini lagi sebelum dia pergi."**_

_**.**_

_**Sejak hari itu, hubungan Kibum dan Onew menjadi canggung. Karena merasa bersalah, Onew jadi salah tingkah jika bertemu Kibum. Dan berakhir dia terdepak keluar dari 3L karena kalah dari sepupunya.**_

_**Sementara Ryeowook bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Masih sok akrab pada Onew. Masih sering berkunjung ke rumah Kibum. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kekasih baru, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan namja itu. Selanjutnya ia menghilang dan baru kembali hari ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minho menatap namja asing yang sedang menyapa Kibum dan Onew. Guru baru yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan hari ini. Ternyata dia memang manis yang terlihat muda.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yesung.

"Dia guru baru itu kan, hyung?" Minho menunjuk ke satu arah.

Yesung menoleh. Terlihat guru barunya tengah tersenyum manis sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Onew dan Kibum terus menatap punggungnya.

"Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum, hyungie. Kalau tidak, kau akan kalah manis darinya," komentar Minho.

Yesung berdecih. "Senyumku lebih mahal dari permata paling mahal di dunia!"

"Mana buktinya? Kau saja tak pernah tersenyum. Paling hanya senilai batu akik."

"Ya!"

Minho tertawa mendengar bentakan Yesung.

"Mau aku antar sampai rumah, atau ke stasiun, hyung?"

Yang ditanya tak menyahut. Hanya masuk ke mobil milik sahabat kecilnya itu. Artinya lagi-lagi Minho hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai stasiun saja. Haah..., sudah seperti sopir taksi saja.

Kibum menoleh saat mobil yang Yesung tumpangi berlalu melewatinya.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kim Ryeowook itu benar-benar...! Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap sesantai itu pada kita?" Onew menggerutu.

"Jinki'ah!"

"Mwo?" tanya Onew yang bersiap masuk ke mobil Kibum.

"Kau yang bawa!" ucap Kibum sambil melempar kunci mobilnya pada Onew.

Namja itu mendengus. "Lagi?" ucapnya seraya berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuntutinya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?"

"Dia akan tahu sendiri."

"Kapan?" Onew menatap Kibum.

"Secepatnya."

"Ck!" Onew berdecak. "Dasar aneh. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau tergila-gila padanya, sepupu. Kim Kibum yang tak suka bersaing, tiba-tiba senang berkompetisi, semua itu kau lakukan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Cih!" Kibum berdecih mendengar ucapan sepupunya.

"Jangan katakan aku salah bicara. Aku bahkan telah melihat sisi gelap seorang Kim Kibum. Kau satu-satunya orang yang merasa beruntung karena Victoria noona koma. Karena kau punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Mata Kibum membulat mendengar ucapan Onew yang sepenuhnya benar.

"Kau melakukan ini bukan semata untuk balas dendam. Karena kau sama sekali tak pernah membencinya. Kau terobsesi padanya. Psycho!" ucap Onew.

"Ya!" Kibum menatap sepupunya tajam.

Onew tertawa melihat ekspresi itu. Ya, ya. Menggoda si minim ekspresi memang menyenangkan. Dia hanya bereaksi jika mendengar kata-kata dan tindakan yang ekstrim. Tapi mengatainya PSYCHO, rasanya memang dia sudah keterlaluan. Kibum yang biasa saja sudah menakutkan, apalagi jika dia mengidap kelainan kejiwaan. Hiiy!

Mobil itu berhenti. Menurunkan Kibum di depan stasiun kereta.

"Selamat menjadi stalker, sepupu!"

Kibum tak menyahut, hanya melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki tempat itu. seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mengikuti Yesung naik kereta.

Benar.

Sudah beberapa kali, dia mengikuti namja manis itu naik kereta. Mengantarnya sampai ke rumahnya tanpa Yesung ketahui. Sering kali bahkan Kibum harus merasa kecewa karena ternyata Yesung pulang bersama Changmin.

Onew benar. Dia sudah satu langkah mendekati kata PSYCHO. Mengerikan. Bahkan dia sendiri tak sanggup membayangkan jika itu terjadi.

.

Kereta mulai melaju.

Yesung bersandar di pintu kereta. Tak biasanya gerbong penuh penumpang. Dia jadi tak kebagian tempat duduk. Jangankan untuk duduk, dia bahkan nyaris tak bisa bergerak.

Bruk!

Namja manis itu sedikit kaget, saat sepasang lengan membatasi ruang geraknya. Dia terkunci antara kedua lengan itu, pintu di belakang Yesung, dan tubuh si pemilik lengan di depannya.

Sepertinya goncangan tadi membuat orang di depannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja dia tidak menabrak tubuh Yesung.

Tapi...

Goncangan kembali terjadi. Dan orang itu masih di depan Yesung dengan posisi yang sama, seolah tengah melindunginya.

Tunggu! Melindungi?

Yesung ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu hal yang sama pernah terjadi. Saat itu kereta jauh lebih sesak dari hari ini. Dan Yesung dalam posisi yang sama. Saat seorang penumpang bertubuh tambun nyaris menghimpitnya, seseorang tiba-tiba nyelip diantara mereka dan melindungi Yesung. Seseorang yang memakai jaket, dengan kerah menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hingga sebatas hidungnya. Jaket yang sama dengan namja di depannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Yesung.

Namja di depannya tak menyahut. Justru membuang muka.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Dan ia kembali tak mendapat jawaban.

"Matamu, sepertinya kau mengenalmu," ucap Yesung lagi.

Ragu, namja manis itu menggerakan tangannya hendak menarik ziper jaket itu, untuk melihat wajah namja di depannya. Membuat namja itu sedikit gugup. Sedikit bingung karena posisinya yang sedang melindungi Yesung membuatnya tak bisa mencegah Yesung menurunkan ziper jaketnya.

Sreettt...!

Kereta kembali terguncang saat memperlambat lajunya yang memasuki stasiun. Membuat penumpang yang berdiri kembali saling bertubrukan.

Dan kali ini, namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Saat ziper itu terbuka, desakan dan dorongan di punggungnya membuatnya terhuyung menabrak namja di depannya. Yesung.

Dan namja manis itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat namja di depannya terdorong ke arahnya, menempel erat padanya, dari tubuh, kepala, hingga bibir mereka.

Kissue...

.

**-Tbc-**

.


	8. Kiss

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

.

_._

_**Sreettt...!**_

_**Kereta kembali terguncang saat memperlambat lajunya yang memasuki stasiun. Membuat penumpang yang berdiri kembali saling bertubrukan.**_

_**Dan kali ini, namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Saat ziper itu terbuka, desakan dan dorongan di punggungnya membuatnya terhuyung menabrak namja di depannya. Yesung.**_

_**Dan namja manis itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat namja di depannya terdorong ke arahnya, menempel erat padanya, dari tubuh, kepala, hingga bibir mereka.**_

_**Kissue...**_

.

.

**Happy reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 6**

**.**

.

Pertama, Yesung memberi label menyebalkan pada Kim Kibum.

Ke dua, level itu berubah menjadi berbahaya, saat namja itu menciumnya dan menyatakan akan balas dendam padanya.

Ke tiga, rasa kesal itu mengakar menjadi benci saat ia tahu Kibum membenci namja yang ia cintai.

Ke empat, ia mulai merasa bersalah, atas penyebab kebencian Kibum pada Changmin.

Selanjutnya, seharusnya dia dan Kibum tak memiliki alasan untuk bersinggungan dalam masalah apapun, setelah Changmin memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab pada kesalahannya.

Tapi kenapa justru mereka berakhir di tempat ini?

Kibum berjalan dari satu sisi ke sisi lain kamar Yesung, sambil mengamati semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengabaikan tatapan sebal dan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari namja manis yang belum beranjak dari tempat awal ia berdiri, sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan pribadinya.

"Jadi, tuan NARA, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi calon TUNANGANku? Dan kenapa itu harus kau? Argh...! Ini sabotase! Katakan ini hanya mimpi! Kim Kibum, katakan sesuatu!"

Kibum menoleh. "Kau kecewa? Aku lebih kecewa karena ini sangat tidak keren."

"Mwo?"

"Siapa tahu, kau ingin bertemu tunanganmu untuk pertama kalinya tepat di malam pertunanganmu. Seperti dalam drama televisi?"

"Jangan bercanda! Apa alasan perjodohan ini? Bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan yang sangat kebetulan? Dan..., dan kenapa harus kau? Bahkan Minho akan terasa jauh lebih baik..."

Kibum duduk di atas meja belajar Yesung. Menatap namja manis itu dengan lekat.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Kibum menunjuk ke arah Yesung. "Saat kau banyak bertanya seperti itu, kau mengingatkanku pada orang yang aku sukai."

Yesung tersentak. "S-suka?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" sahut Kibum.

Yesung terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"K-kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. Lalu asyik dengan buku novel yang belum sempat Yesung baca. Membiarkan Yesung menatap sebal padanya.

Jika kalian penasaran bagaimana keduanya bisa berakhir di rumah Yesung, mungkin harus kita putar ulang sang waktu, sedikit ke belakang.

.

Mata Yesung membola saat menyadari posisinya dan pemuda di depannya menempel sempurna. Dan dia terlalu terkejut hingga tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun. Sementara pemuda yang tanpa sengaja menciumnya pun tak kalah terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa berdebar hebat karena sebuah ciuman tak sengaja itu.

"Anak muda, kalian menghalangi jalan!"

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang, pacaran di kereta!"

Yesung mendorong namja di depannya menjauh, lalu berbalik keluar dari kereta. Meninggalkan pemuda itu. Kim Kibum, sang stalker.

"Ommo! Lihat siapa ini? Bukankah kau Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tersentak mendengar sapaan itu. Sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada wanita yang menyapanya.

"Apa kau mengantar Yesungie?"

"Ne?" sentak Kibum.

"Ahjumma kebetulan lewat sini. Karena ini jam pulang Yesung, makanya sekalian menunggunya. Tahu begitu ahjumma tak perlu menunggunya. Sudah ada kau yang mengantarnya."

Kibum tak menyahut. Sepertinya umma Yesung salah paham padanya.

"Ohya, mana Yesungie?"

"Emm...," Kibum menoleh ke arah Yesung pergi.

"Aigo! Dia meninggalkanmu? Anak itu! Ayo, Kibum'ah, kita harus mengejarnya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum umma Yesung menarik tangan namja itu menyusul Yesung. Yang ditarik tak sempat melawan. Dan hanya pasrah saat yeoja itu terus menggelandangnya keluar dari stasiun kereta.

Sementara Yesung yang tak sengaja melihat sopir pribadi ummanya di luar stasiun, telah duduk manis di dalam mobil, menunggu ummanya sembari membaca majalah yang ia temukan di sana.

"Kau duduk di belakang, ne!"

Yesung menoleh mendengar suara sang umma, disusul suara pintu terbuka. Matanya membola saat melihat namja yang tadi ia tinggalkan di dalam stasiun, kini justru telah berada satu mobil dengannya.

"Kau! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Keluar sana!" usirnya sambil mendorong Kibum.

"Yesung Kim! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak sang umma yang telah duduk di samping kemudi.

"Tapi umma, dia..."

"Jangan menunjuk-nunjuk muka orang! Tidak sopan!"

"Tapi umma..."

"Ck!" sang umma memelototi putranya, memintanya diam. "Kibum'ah, Heechul bilang kakakmu berangkat ke Amerika kemarin? Jadi kau tinggal sendirian?"

Yesung mendengus kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Aigo! Kenapa memanggilku ahjumma? Seharusnya kau memanggilku umma kan?"

"Mwo?!" sentak Yesung. "Ke-kenapa namja ini harus memanggil umma dengan sebutan 'umma'?" protesnya.

"Tentu saja karena kalian akan segera bertunangan dan menikah kan?"

"Mwooooo?!" teriak Yesung kaget.

Sementara sang umma langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia lupa, Yesung masih belum diberitahu soal siapa calon tunangannya. Di sampingnya Kibum mendengus. Gagal sudah kejutan yang seharusnya ia berikan di malam pertunangan mereka nanti.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya mereka harus berakhir di rumah Yesung. Karena umma Yesung memaksa calon menantunya menginap di rumah mereka, dari pada sendirian di rumah. Setidaknya sampai orangtua mereka datang dari Amerika.

.

Sepanjang sore, di rumah mewah keluarga Kim, terdengar segala macam gosip mengenai Kim Kibum. Bukan gosip buruk sebenarnya. Melainkan bentuk kekaguman para maid muda dan beberapa pegawai lain yang tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim. Dan itu membuat Yesung benar-benar kesal.

"Kim Kibum, Kim Kibum! Apa tidak ada berita lain? Kenapa umma harus memintanya menginap hanya karena kakaknya di Amerika? Haish! Kenapa semua orang senang sekali pergi ke Amerika akhir-akhir ini?!" gerutunya.

Tap!

Langkah Yesung terhenti.

Tunggu!

Kakak Kibum? Amerika? Jaejoong Saem juga ke Amerika. Apa mereka pergi bersama? Atau..., jangan-jangan guru itu kakak Kibum? Haish! Apa hidupnya hanya seputar Kim Kibum saja?!

"Tuan muda, ini pakaian ganti untuk tuan muda Kibum," ucap salah-satu maid padanya.

"Berikan sendiri! Kenapa harus aku?" jawab Yesung ketus.

"Ta-tapi..., tuan muda Kibum sedang mandi. Ma-mana sopan memberikan baju padanya?" ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah merah merona.

"Ya! Min'ah! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Maksudku letakkan di kamarku. Bukan memberikannya langsung ke kamar mandi!" omel Yesung sembari memukul pelan kening yeoja itu.

"Hehehe..., mianhae."

Yesung menjewer yeoja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Dasar gadis mesum!"

"A-ani!" elak yeoja itu panik.

"Pervert! Aku akan mengatakannya pada ummamu. Kalau putri kecilnya ternyata mesum," goda Yesung.

"Andwae...! Aku mohon, tuan muda, ummaku bisa mengomel seharian. Aku mohon..." pinta gadis itu memelas.

Yesung tergelak mendengarnya. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda putri dari pengasuhnya saat ia kecil dulu.

Kibum menatap keakraban itu dengan kesal. Dengan sengaja, namja yang hanya memakai piyama handuk itu mendekati keduanya.

"Kim Yesung, dimana pakaian gantiku?" tanyanya menginterupsi.

Yesung menoleh. "Ommona! Ya! Kim Kibum! Bagaimana kau bisa berkeliaran dengan penampilan seperti itu di rumah orang? Dasar!" omel Yesung.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu, sembari mendekati Min. "Untukku?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan kepala gadis itu. "Gomapta," ucap Kibum dengan bonus senyuman.

Mata Yesung membola.

Kim Kibum tersenyum? Dia tersenyum?

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia yang selalu menyebalkan bisa memiliki senyum semempesona itu? Emm, maksudnya, bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum begitu saja? Padahal biasanya dia selalu bersikap dingin. Apalagi pada Yesung.

"Kim Kibum tunggu!" Yesung berlari kecil menyusul Kibum ke kamarnya. "Kim Ki- uwaaa...!" teriaknya sembari berbalik membelakangi Kibum saat mendapati namja itu sedang berpakaian.

Kibum menoleh. "Ya! Kau mengintip?!"

"A-ani! Kau yang tidak mengunci pintunya!" balas Yesung tanpa menoleh.

"Cih, alasan!" cibir Kibum.

"Aniyo!" protes Yesung.

"Lalu apa maumu menyusul orang yang sedang ganti baju, eoh?" sahut Kibum.

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi?" jawab Yesung.

Kibum yang telah selesai ganti baju, perlahan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Bingung hendak bertanya bagaimana. Mana mungkin dia bertanya langsung kenapa Kibum tersenyum pada Min.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?" ulang Kibum tepat di samping telinga Yesung dengan kedua tangannya yang bertopang pada daun pintu di depan Yesung yang terutup.

Yesung tersentak. Menyadari posisinya yang nyaris sama seperti saat ia berada di dalam kereta. Berada diantara pintu, lengan Kibum dan namja itu. Bedanya saat ini, dia sedang membelakangi namja tampan itu.

"Em..., i-itu..., aku lupa mau bertanya apa. Sebaiknya aku..."

Tangan Yesung bergerak menggapai knop pintu. Bermaksud membukanya, tapi Kibum berhasil mencegahnya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku tersenyum pada Min?" bisik Kibum yang membuat bulu kuduk Yesung berdiri.

"I-itu..."

Kibum mengecup daun telinga Yesung, mengulum ujung telinganya dan kembali berbisik. "Karena kau juga tersenyum padanya. Aku akan membentuk image yang baik di mata semua orang dalam rumah ini."

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung sembari menoleh. "Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mereka melihat sisi baikku, dengan begitu mereka akan senang hati memberikanmu padaku," ucap Kibum dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau!"

Kibum meletakan tangannya di kepala Yesung. "Kajja, tunangan manisku, kita buat orangtuamu senang dengan kemesraan kita," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan menggandengnya keluar.

.

Heechul terkikik geli melihat wajah masam adiknya. Sementara orangtuanya sedang mengobrol dengan Kibum yang mendadak jadi ramah dan ceria.

Cih! Serigala berbulu manusia! Umpat hati Yesung.

"Jadi kalian juga pernah sekelas waktu di Jepang? Ternyata jodoh memang tak kemana, ne?" ucap appa Yesung senang.

Kibum tersenyum.

"Umma sempat khawatir, perjodohan ini adalah wasiat terakhir kakek Yesung dengan kakekmu. Umma takut, kalian akan menolak. Tapi umma senang kalian ternyata sudah saling menyukai sebelumnya."

Heechul mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tak tertawa. Bagaimana orangtuanya bisa tak menyadari betapa putra bungsu mereka sangat kesal dengan kesimpulan yang mereka ambil, bahwa Yesung dan Kibum saling menyukai. Padahal jelas-jelas Yesung keberatan dengan perjodohan ini.

"Nah, Yesungie, malam ini kau berbagi kamar dengan Kibum, ne?" ucap sang umma.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung dan Heechul bareng.

"Waeyo? Kalian keberatan?"

"Umma, Yesung masih kecil. Mereka tidak boleh tidur sekamar!" protes Heechul.

"Ne! Hyungie benar!" sahut Yesung cepat.

"Kalian bicara apa? Umma dan appa percaya, Kibum tidak akan melakukan hal buruk. Ya, kan Kibum'ah?"

Kibum menyeringai pada Yesung. Lalu mengubah seringaian itu menjadi senyuman manis pada calon mertuanya.

"Ne, Umma."

Yesung melotot pada Kibum yang kembali menyeringai padanya. Namja itu, NARA Kim. Dia monster. Level bahayanya MAXIMAL!

.

**-NARA-**

.

Dan dengan wajah yang luar biasa masam, Yesung masuk ke kamarnya. Rasanya sulit dia percaya, dia harus terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan namja yang sangat menyebalkan seperti Kim Kibum.

Sementara namja yang telah sukses membuat harinya flat, menjadi sangat berwarna, dengan santainya membaca majalah di tepi tempat tidur Yesung. Dia bersumpah, Kibum akan mendapatkan balasan darinya.

Kim Kibum menoleh menyadari tatapan yang Yesung tujukan padanya.

"Wajahku bisa berlubang karena tatapanmu itu, Kim Yesung...," ucapnya sok lembut pada Yesung.

"Aku bahkan ingin memberi lubang pada jantungmu, Kim!"

Kim Kibum melirik pada namja yang barusan bicara. Melihat betapa wajah namja manis itu sangat 'woow', dan tak menunggu lama, ia tertawa tergelak. Benar-benar tertawa sampai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur Yesung. Membuat Yesung kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang baru kali ini ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

Yesung mendekat. Dengan takut-takut, meraba kening Kibum. Memastikan namja itu baik-baik saja. Karena terus terang ini pertama kalinya dia melihat namja dingin itu bersikap OOC sepanjang hari.

Kibum menangkap tangan Yesung yang barusan menyentuh keningnya. Menariknya hingga namja manis itu jatuh di sampingnya. Posisi mereka miring, saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang-"

Kalimat Yesung terhenti saat si tampan mengecup bibirnya. Hanya sekilas lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yesung tak bereaksi atas sentuhan itu. Hanya menatap mata yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

Tangan kanan Kibum bergerak, menyentuh, membelai kepala Yesung. Lalu turun ke pipi Yesung. Tak mendapat penolakan, karena sang pemilik wajah justru terdiam menatapnya, Kibum menggerakkan kembali tangannya. Kali ini hanya telunjuknya yang menjelajahi wajah itu. Menyentuh alis, mata Yesung yang sesaat tertutup karena sentuhannya, lalu menelusuri hidung mancung pemuda manis itu, melewati philtrumnya, dan sampai pada bibir namja itu. Kali ini, ibu jarinya yang menyentuh permukaan bibir manis itu. Menyentuhnya, berlama-lama membelainya, sebelum kembali turun ke dagu Yesung.

"Ki-" baru saja Yesung mendapatkan kembali suaranya, setelah acara berdebar-debar yang tak seharusnya ada. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum menghentikannya dengan sebuah kecupan. Hanya sekilas seperti sebelumnya.

"Mianhae...," ucap Kibum seraya menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Yesung di dadanya. Membiarkan namja itu mendengar betapa menggilanya detak jantungnya saat ini.

Sementara Yesung kembali tak bersuara. Terlalu bingung dengan perlakuan Kibum. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Mulai dari kenapa Kibum mengikutinya naik kereta. Ayolah, ini bukan soal ke-GR-an. Karena Yesung mengenali jaket Kibum. Dia sering berada satu gerbong yang sama dengan namja itu. Dan sering mendapatkan bantuan tiap kali ia terhimpit di kereta. Tidak mungkin kan itu hanya kebetulan?

Lalu juga, ia ingin bertanya, kenapa namja itu menerima perjodohan kakek mereka? Kenapa hari ini ia banyak tersenyum dan tertawa? Kenapa Kibum menciumnya? Dan kenapa, hari ini, baru saja, Kibum bersikap begitu lembut padanya? Kenapa meminta maaf padanya? Kenapa?

"Kim Yesung, saranghae..."

Tubuh Yesung membeku mendengar bisikan itu. Sangat lirih, dan mungkin dia salah dengar. Tapi..., benarkah itu?

Yesung menjauhkan dirinya, dan mendongak menatap Kibum yang menatapnya sayu. Tapi belum sempat ia bicara, dering ponselnya membuat keduanya tersentak.

Refleks kedua namja itu saling menjauhkan diri. Sedikit bersikap canggung, sebelum Yesung memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha-hallo?"

"Yesungie..."

Mata Yesung membola mendengar suara itu. Suara namja yang ia rindukan. Dengan gerakan kaku, Yesung menoleh pada Kibum yang masih pada posisinya semula.

"Changmin hyung...," lirihnya.

Deg!

Lirih. Tapi Kibum mendengarnya. Shim Changmin. Namja itu yang tengah menghubungi Yesung-NYA.

"Ne, ini aku. Maaf, aku baru menghubungimu."

Yesung berbalik memunggungi Kibum. "Bagaimana perjalananmu, hyung? Kau pasti lelah kan?"

Namja manis itu melangkah menuju pintu, berniat keluar dari kamarnya. Tak ingin Kibum mendengar percakapannya dengan Changmin.

Sementara pemuda yang ia tinggalkan perlahan bangkit, mengubah posisinya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menarik kakinya, dan menenggelamkan kepala di atas lututnya sembari meremas rambutnya.

Ia menyesalinya.

Menyesali karena tanpa sadar mengakui perasaannya pada Yesung.

Dia sangat bodoh.

Jika saja dia menyadarinya dari awal, bahwa dia mencintai Kibum, dia tidak akan menyetujui perjanjian itu.

.

_**Kalau kau bisa mengembalikan kondisi noonaku seperti sebelumnya, kau akan bebas. Aku akan memaafkan kalian, dan melepaskan kalian.**_

_**.**_

Seharusnya dia tak perlu menambahkan kalimat itu. Seharusnya ia cukup mengatakan, bahwa asal Changmin bersedia bertanggung jawab atas kakaknya seumur hidup, maka Kibum akan memaafkannya. Tidak perlu menambahkan bahwa jika Vic sembuh seperti sedia kala, Changmin bisa mengakhiri tanggung jawab itu untuk bersama Yesung.

Dia terlalu dibutakan oleh emosi saat itu. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan antara dendam, benci dan cemburu. Ini KARMA.

Saat Yesung kembali, Kibum telah tidur membelakanginya. Mungkin Yesung terlalu lama bercakap dengan Changmin, hingga cukup membuat Kibum tertidur menunggunya. Tapi itu lebih baik kan? Yesung tak perlu bersikap canggung karena tak tahu harus bicara apa padanya.

Entah mengapa, kali ini Yesung merasa bersalah padanya. Seakan Yesung sedang mengkhianatinya. Rasa yang aneh dan tak beralasan.

Yaa, mereka memang akan bertunangan. Tapi itu belum terjadi. Dan Yesung pun belum menyetujuinya. Jadi seharusnya Yesung menyukai siapa dan pacaran dengan siapa, itu bukan masalah. Meski dalam kenyataannya dia dan Changmin pun belum resmi pacaran. Tapi entah kenapa, rasa aneh itu nyata ada di hatinya.

Perlahan, Yesung naik ke ranjangnya. Tak ingin membuat namja itu terbangun oleh gerakannya. Dengan helaan nafas, ia menoleh pada Kibum yang memunggunginya.

Entahlah, apa dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dia tak pernah berbagi tempat tidur dengan orang asing sebelumnya. Apa lagi orang asing ini memiliki perasaan yang susah ditebak. Dia musuh-teman-tunangan dan entah hubungan apalagi diantara mereka yang tak bisa dibilang normal.

.

.

Lupakan kata-kata tak bisa tidur di dekat orang asing yang semalam Yesung pikirkan.

Karena kenyataannya di terlelap dengan sangat nyamannya, hanya beberapa menit setelah memikirkannya. Dan semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya, saat namja di sampingnya berbalik menghadapnya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa sadar keduanya terus berada dalam posisi itu sepanjang malam.

"Ye-" sang umma yang bermaksud membangunkannya spontan membungkam mulutnya saat melihat posisi tidur mereka yang..., yah, masih sama dengan paragraf di atasnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia. Terlalu bahagia hingga satu ide aneh muncul di kepalanya.

Diambilnya ponsel Kibum yang tergeletak di meja. Memotret moment itu dan mengirimnya ke nomor yang ia kenal di ponsel Kibum. Nomor suaminya, kedua calon besannya, nomor Jaejoong dan Heechul, serta dua nomor yang tanpa sengaja ia tekan.

_**Selamat pagi, ini umma Yesung. Bukankah pagi ini indah?**_

Begitu isi pesannya. Dengan lampiran foto Yesung yang terlelap dalam pelukan Kibum yang memeluknya.

Lalu seolah tak melakukan dosa apapun, yeoja itu mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tempatnya semula, lalu keluar dari kamar Yesung. Mengurungkan niatnya membangunkan kedua namja muda itu.

Sementara namja lain di rumah itu langsung memicingkan matanya melihat foto yang terkirim ke ponselnya. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang, dan dia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya, menuju kamar sang adik.

Brak!

Ditendangnya pintu kamar itu, memaksa masuk ke kamar Yesung. Membuat salah satu namja terbangun. Sedikit terkejut dengan posisi tidurnya, namun lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Heechul menarik kerah bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Kim Kibum?!" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan foto di layar Hpnya.

Mata ngatuk Kibum langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat foto itu. Direbutnya benda kotak tipis itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Memastikan sosok di layar itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi matanya melebar saat tanpa sengaja membaca pesan di bawahnya, tertera jelas di sana bahwa foto itu terkirim dari ponselnya. Spontan namja itu melompati tubuh yang semalaman dipeluknya, turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar ponselnya.

"As-ta-ga..."

Kibum mengusap wajahnya gemas. Dia kecolongan.

_Mr Kim, Appa, Umma, Kim Heechul, JeJung hyung, Jinki, Nara Jung, pesan gambar terkirim._

Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menyesal tak seperti teman-teman alaynya yang menyimpan nama kontak dengan nama-nama aneh, agar orang lain tak mengetahui nomor siapa yang ia simpan.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?!"

Kibum tersentak. Ia lupa pada namja yang tadi memarahinya. Dan bukannya menjawab, namja itu justru tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Tenanglah hyungnim, aku akan bertanggung jawab," candanya seraya berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" teriak Heechul keras.

Cukup keras hingga membuat Yesung terbangun.

"Hyungie...! Kenapa kau berteriak di kamarku, eoh?!" protesnya.

"Yesungie, dengar aku! Kim Kibum itu..."

"Aish! Kim Kibum apa? Keluar sana!"

"Tapi..."

"Keluar!"

Yesung mendorong Heechul keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Kim Kibum apa maksudnya?" ulangnya. Lupa bahwa semalam Kibum menginap di rumahnya.

Dengan masih mengantuk, namja manis itu melangkah ke kamar mandi sambil melepaskan kaosnya. Melemparnya ke keranjang pakaiannya, setelah masuk ke ruangan kecil itu. Sambil menguap, dan hampir membuka resleting celananya, namja manis itu menoleh. Dan mendapati Kibum tengah menghentikan kegiatan menyikat giginya, dan menatapnya blank.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hyaaaaa...!"

Teriak Yesung sembari berlari keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Kim Kibum?!" teriakannya terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kibum menyelesaikan kegiatannya semula sambil menahan tawanya. Dia tahu, pasti wajah Yesung merona di luar sana. Tapi ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

Klek!

Namja tampan itu keluar dari kamar mandi seperempat jam kemudian setelah menyelesaikan mandi paginya. Dan si manis telah menunggunya dengan pipi menggembung, dengan sisa rona merah di pipinya. Dia tak bertanya apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa serta seragamnya.

Mungkin dia sudah mengingatnya. Bahwa semalam Kibum menginap di sana.

Si tampan mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Lalu mengganti pakaiannya yang telah disiapkan rapi di atas tempat tidur.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya terangkat, mengingat foto itu. Diantara sekian banyak nama itu, ada satu nama yang membuatnya tak menyesali perbuatan iseng umma Yesung. Jung Nara.

Apa reaksi Changmin saat melihat foto itu?

Di belahan bumi lain.

Masih tengah malam, mengingat perbedaan waktu 6 jam Korea-Amerika (dapet dari wawancara Jung JoonYoung tentang smsnya ke Roy Kim di Amerika, hehehe). Masih dengan rasa kantuknya, Changmin menggapai ponsel yang ada di samping bantalnya.

Dari Nara Kim. Minho yang menamainya begitu. Pun namanya di ponsel Kibum. Minho menyimpannya dengan nama itu. Nara Kim, Nara Choi, dan khusus untuknya, Minho sengaja menggunakan marga Jung seperti nama tokoh yang ia perankan. Tak ada yang protes.

Mata Changmin membola membuka pesan gambar itu.

"I-ini..."

Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa Kibum bisa bersama Yesung sepagi itu? Dan bagaimana bisa Umma Yesung mengambil foto mereka dengan ponsel Kibum? Bukankah Kibum membencinya? Bukankah Yesung tak menyukainya? Belum genap 3 hari ia meninggalkan namja manis itu, tidak mungkin Yesung akan berubah pikiran. Tidak mungkin hati Yesung berubah secepat itu.

Lalu..., ini apa?

Namja tampan itu melempar ponselnya hingga hancur berkeping, karena emosi. Namun menyesalinya karena artinya dia harus menunggu pagi untuk membeli ponsel baru untuk menghubungi Yesung dan menanyakan semuanya.

"Pabboya!" ucapnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

.

Kembali ke Korea.

Onew berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sengaja menunggu Kibum setelah pagi tadi ia heboh sendiri mendapat pesan gambar dari umma Yesung. Minho yang baru datang jadi penasaran untuk bergabung dengan sunbaenya. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya latihan pagi ini.

"Kalian duluan saja!" perintahnya pada Kwanghee dan Myungsoo (anggota band Minho ngambil dari team Minho di Running Man. Minus Joon, Yong, dan Jonghyun).

"Sulli akan mengomel lagi pagi ini!" gerutu Kwanghee sementara Myungsoo hanya mencangklong gitarnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Minho tak peduli. Dan justru mendekati Onew yang celingukan mencari seseorang.

"Menunggu siapa, sunbae?" tanyanya.

Onew terjengkit. "Ommo! Kau mengagetkanku!" protesnya yang bertepatan dengan berhentinya sebuah mobil di depan mereka.

Kedua namja itu menoleh, dan mendapati Kibum dan Yesung yang turun dari kedua sisi mobil itu.

"Sampai nanti!" ucap Heechul seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hyungie baby, bagaimana bisa kalian..."

"Jadi benar kau menginap di rumah Kim Yesung?!" Onew memotong ucapan Minho.

"Mwooo?!" teriak Minho kaget sekaligus tak terima.

Kedua namja yang baru tiba itu tak menjawab. Hanya berlalu mendahului Onew dan Minho. Yesung murni karena tak tahu-menahu soal foto itu. Sedangkan Kibum telah kembali pada sikap stoicnya.

"Ya! Hyungie! Jelaskan apa maksudnya! Untuk apa Nara hyung menginap di rumahmu?! Sejak kapan kalian akrab?" teriak Minho yang membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Minho'ah!" protes Yesung dengan wajah merona.

"Siapa yang menginap di rumah siapa?" sebuah pertanyaan membuat keempat namja itu menoleh.

"Kim Ryeowook saem..." ucap Yesung kaget melihat guru barunya.

"Aku duluan," ucap Kibum mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan yang lain.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!" panggil guru mungil itu sembari mengejar Kibum.

Yesung menatap keduanya tak heran. Sepertinya Kibum bersikap aneh. Seolah menghindari guru baru mereka itu.

"Hyungie, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucapan Minho menyadarkan lamunan Yesung. Tapi belum sempat Yesung menjawab, seorang gadis telah menarik telinga Minho dan membawanya menjauh.

"Choi Minho! Kau mau membolos latihan lagi!"

"Annyeong, Sulli'ssi!" sapa Yesung. Dia ingat, gadis itu teman sekolah Minho saat TK sampai SD dulu.

"Annyeong, sunbae," jawab si gadis tanpa menoleh dan terus menarik Minho yang mati-matian memprotesnya.

Yesung mendengus. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ohya, Yesungie, jadi kau sudah tahu?" tanya Onew.

Yesung menoleh. Lupa kalau namja itu bersamanya. "Soal pertunangan itu?"

"Binggo!"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sejak awal? Cih! Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu?" gerutunya kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberimu clue? Aku menyuruhmu bertanya pada Jae hyung kan?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Kenapa Jae Saem?"

"Karena dia kakak Kibum kan? Kakakmu sering bertemu dengannya. Apa kau belum tahu?"

"Mwooo?!" teriak Yesung kesal. Dugaannya benar. Guru itu kakak Kibum.

Onew terkikik geli. "Jadi, apa lagi yang belum kau tahu? Karena sudah terbongkar, aku akan ceritakan apapun padamu."

Alis Yesung bertaut. "Maksudmu? Masih ada rahasia lain lagi?" selidiknya.

"Emm..., mungkin saja. Salah satunya mungkin kau ingin tahu alasan Kibum membencimu. Alasan konyol yang sebenarnya kekanak-kanakan. Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat dia mencerikannya," ucap Onew sambil kembali berjalan.

Yesung mengikutinya. "A-apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Onew menoleh. Memberikan tatapan jenaka. Ingin memancing rasa penasaran Yesung akan jawabannya.

"Apa tawaran terbaikmu?" tanyanya.

Yesung merajuk. "Lupakan saja!" ucapnya sembari meninggalkan sepupu Kibum itu.

"Hei..., hei...! Aku bercanda!" ucap Onew sambil berlari kecil mengejar Yesung dan merangkul pundak namja manis itu.

"Cih!" decih Yesung kesal.

Onew kembali terkikik. "Oke, aku katakan," ucapnya yang membuat Yesung menoleh. "Alasan Kibum membencimu, karena kau membuatnya tak bisa melupakanmu. Membuat pikirannya kacau karenamu."

"Omong kosong!" Yesung menepis tangan Onew di pundaknya tapi gagal.

"Aku belum selesai!" ucap Onew. "Dan karena melamunkanmu, tanpa sadar dia membiarkan ciuman pertamanya diambil oranglain. Hahahahhaha..."

Tap!

Langkah Yesung terhenti.

"Heh?" tanyanya dengan wajah blank.

"Lucu sekali kan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa sebegitu depresinya hanya karena kehilangan ciuman pertama. Dan dia menyalahkan orang yang dilamunkannya untuk hal itu. Hahahhaa..., dia sangat kekanakan kan?"

"I-itu..., bohong kan?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. Sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa tergelak saat Onew mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Membicarakanku? Heh?"

"Hummp!" Onew membungkam mulutnya sendiri mendengar suara itu. Aura gelap terasa mencekam di sekelilingnya. Sementara Yesung justru tak menyadari bahaya yang ada.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

_Hmmm, santainya chap ini. Hehehe... gak ada konflik. Kibum OOC. Tapi senang nulisnya. Meski agak absurd._

_Hei, aku baru sadar. Bener lho karakter Chwang kayak Kibum di And I Love You. Hahahaa..., tapi Vic gak egois kaya Jongwoon di sana kan? Maaf, maaf..., kadang saya lupa kalo ide saya sama kaya FF sebelumnya. Tengkyu yang mengingatkan._

_Tengkyu jugaa untuk semua reader, baik yang udah mereview, memfollow atau favorite. Maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu lagi. lagi dikejar dead line._

_See ya!_


	9. Jealous

**NARA**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

.

_Seperti biasa, penyakit malas saya belum ilang. Akan banyak typo. Mian karena lambat update._

.

_**Langkah Yesung terhenti.**_

"_**Heh?" tanyanya dengan wajah blank.**_

"_**Lucu sekali kan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa sebegitu depresinya hanya karena kehilangan ciuman pertama. Dan dia menyalahkan orang yang dilamunkannya untuk hal itu. Hahahhaa..., dia sangat kekanakan kan?"**_

"_**I-itu..., bohong kan?" tanya Yesung tak percaya. Sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa tergelak saat Onew mengangguk menjawabnya.**_

"_**Membicarakanku? Heh?"**_

"_**Hummp!" Onew membungkam mulutnya sendiri mendengar suara itu. Aura gelap terasa mencekam di sekelilingnya. Sementara Yesung justru tak menyadari bahaya yang ada.**_

_._

**Happy reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 8**

**.**

.

"Membicarakanku? Heh?"

Gleg!

Onew menelan ludah. Sementara Yesung masih setia dengan tawanya. Tawa yang lama hilang dari bibir manisnya.

"K-kibum'ah? Dimana dia?"

"Ke ruangannya. Wae? Merindukan kekasihmu eoh?"

"Mwooooo?!" teriak Onew tak terima.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan? Ah..., apa dia si ciuman pertama Kibum?" tanya Yesung.

"Lee Jinki?!" geram Kibum.

"A-a..., aku duluan, ne!" ucap namja Lee itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan dua namja Kim.

Yesung mengerjap. "Waeyo? Apa aku salah bicara?"

Kibum mendengus seraya berbalik.

"Ya! Kau belum menjawabku, Kim Kibum! Katakan padaku, orang seperti apa ciuman pertamamu? Seburuk apa sampai kau membenciku hanya karena ciuman pertamamu dicuri?"

"Berisik!"

"Ah, aku tahu! Jangan-jangan waktu kita pura-pura pacaran, kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tebak Yesung.

Langkah Kibum terhenti.

"I-itu bohong kan?" ucap Yesung gugup. sepertinya dia salah bicara.

Kibum menoleh menatap tajam pada Yesung.

"W-wae?"

"Pertama melihatmu dulu, Kim Yesung juga secerewet ini, lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah sekian tahun ini? Dan kenapa kau kembali menunjukkan sisi ini sekarang?"

"A-apa?"

Si tampan bersidekap menatap lawan bicaranya. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

"Saat seseorang yang terbiasa menyembunyikan karakternya dalam sosok lain, dia hanya akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada seseorang yang ia percayai, atau orang yang dia sukai."

"Mwo?"

"Jadi, aku ini orang yang kau percaya, atau orang yang kau sukai, hmm?" ucap Kibum seraya memajukan langkahnya tepat di depan Yesung.

Mata sipit Yesung melebar. "I-itu omong kosong! Aku tidak menyukai ataupun mempercayaimu!" ucapnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kibum dengan jantung berdebar.

Kibum tersenyum tipis. "Waktuku tidak banyak, Kim Yesung. Menolehlah padaku sebelum namja itu kembali," gumamnya.

.

.

Yesung melirik namja di sebelahnya yang asyik mendengarkan musik di telinganya. As always. Teringat pada kata-kata Kibum tadi.

"_**Saat seseorang yang terbiasa menyembunyikan karakternya dalam sosok lain, dia hanya akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya pada seseorang yang ia percayai, atau orang yang dia sukai."**_

Yesung masih sangat yakin, dia tak tertarik dan tak mempercayai namja di sebelahnya itu. Tapi...

Bagaimana dengan Kibum sendiri?

Sosok lain yang ia perlihatkan selama berada di rumahnya, itu dirinya yang sebenarnya, ataukah hanya kepura-puraan? Akan lebih wajar jika itu hanya kebohongannya. Dia kan memang senang memperlihatkan sisi baiknya agar Yesung terlihat buruk di mata orang lain.

Tapi jika itu adalah Kibum yang sebenarnya, lalu apa maksudnya memperlihatkan sisi itu? Apa dia mempercayainya? Percaya sebagai apa? Atau Kibum menyukainya?

Memikirkannya membuat wajah Yesung memanas. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai terkontaminasi.

Di sampingnya Kibum tak sengaja melihat tingkah aneh Yesung. Entahlah. Anggap dia terlalu percaya diri. Tapi dia yakin, Yesung tengah memikirkannya.

Tanpa sadar namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Siapa yang piket hari ini?" suara sang guru membuat lamunan Kibum memudar.

Dilihatnya Onew dan Yesung mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, Lee Jinki dan Kim Yesung, bantu saya membawa buku-buku ini ke kelas sebelah, ne!" pinta guru itu.

Kedua namja itu menggangguk seraya berdiri dari bangkunya.

Kibum memandang punggung Yesung yang menjauh. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, jika sampai Changmin kembali, Yesung tak juga menoleh padanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Onew benar, mungkin dia namja yang sangat egois. Dia juga benar, bahwa terkadang ia berpikir, apa yang terjadi pada noonanya adalah keuntungan untuknya. Dan jika saja ini bukan dosa, dia berharap, noonanya tak akan bisa pulih, agar Changmin tak bisa lepas dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Tr..."

Getar ponsel di laci meja Yesung membuat namja tampan itu tersentak.

Kibum meraih benda itu. Panggilan internasional dari nomor yang tak ia kenal. Dan entak mengapa ia merasa itu panggilan dari Changmin.

Si tampan memutuskan panggilan itu dan menghapus historynya, tanpa berpikir.

Di seberang line, namja tampan lain tampak terkejut saat panggilannya ditolak. Ada apa dengan Yesung? apa karena nomor barunya?

Changmin mendesah. Seraya menulis pesan singkat pada Yesung.

_**Ini aku, Yesungie. Bisa kita bicara? Shim Changmin.**_

_**.**_

Kibum menatap layar ponsel Yesung. Membaca pesan dari Changmin. Dan dengan kesal, namja itu menghapusnya. Memblacklist nomor itu agar tak ada lagi pesan dan panggilan yang masuk ke nomor Yesung.

Curang? Licik?

Kibum tak sempat memikirkannya. Dia hanya tahu, dia cemburu.

"Kenapa kau memegang ponselku?" tanya Yesung yang membuat Kibum tersentak.

"Itu..., ada suara telepon. Aku pikir ponselmu. Ternyata bukan," jawabnya seraya meletakkan ponsel Yesung di atas meja.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. Sedikit merasa aneh dengan jawaban Kibum. Namun tak mencurigainya. Hanya memeriksa daftar teleponnya, yang tentu saja kosong. Lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya tanpa terlalu ambil pusing dengan kejadian barusan.

Kibum menarik nafas lega. Yesung tak mencurigai apapun. Tapi..., entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah padanya.

Dia...

Telah menjadi namja paling pengecut, hanya demi mendapatkan Kim Yesung.

.

**-NARA-**

.

Changmin menatap ponselnya sekali lagi. Sudah berjam-jam, dan tak ada balasan dari Yesung. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya Yesung memberinya penjelasan soal foto itu?

Atau Yesung sama sekali tak peduli dengan pendapatnya?

Karena mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi...

Bukankah Yesung berjanji untuk menunggunya?

"Changmin'ah!" panggilan seseorang membuat Changmin menoleh.

"Jaejoong saem?"

"Panggil hyung saja. Kau terlihat kusut. Masih lelah?" tanya Jae. Mereka sedang menunggu lift untuk masuk ke ruang rawat Vic.

"Ani. Hanya sedikit kesal."

Jaejoong menoleh. "Kesal? Wae?"

"Ponselku jatuh semalam, dan aku harus membeli yang baru. Dan itu membuatku tak bisa menghubungi teman-temanku. Aku tidak hafal nomor mereka."

"Begitukah? Kurasa aku punya beberapa nomor yang kau kenal. Aku bisa mengirimkannya."

Changmin menatap Jae. "Jeongmal? Apa hyung punya nomor Minho?"

Jaejoong merogoh kantong celananya. "Sepertinya ada," ucapnya. "Tunggu, ada pesan masuk ternyata. Tadi aku sibuk mengurus kepulangan orangtuaku. Jadi tidak sempat membuka HP," ucapnya.

Changmin mengangguk. Tanpa bermaksud mengintip, namja itu mengamati gurunya yang sedang membuka pesan yang ia terima.

Matanya melebar melihat foto yang sama yang semalam ia terima.

Jaejoong menoleh gugup pada Changmin. Lalu secepatnya menutup foto itu, dan membuka kontak di ponselnya.

"Ah, siapa tadi? Choi Minho? Dimana ya?" ucapnya merancau.

Changmin tak menyahut. Tangannya terkepal. Semakin penasaran dengan hubungan Yesung dan Kibum.

.

.

Kembali ke Korea.

Pelajaran terakhir berlangsung santai. Kim Ryeowook benar-benar pintar mengambil hati teman-teman sekelasnya. Sepertinya dia namja yang menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa dua namja di sebelahnya terlihat tak menyukainya?

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai di sini," ucap guru muda itu seraya menutup buku-bukunya. "Ah, setelah ini, bagaimana jika kita makan siang di Karaoke Restauran terbaru di depan sekolah?"

"Karaoke Restauran mahal itu?"

"Ne, ayahku yang membukanya. Jadi khusus untuk kalian, gratis hari ini," ucap guru itu lagi.

"Jeongmal?" seru para siswa yang dijawab anggukan guru itu.

"Tapi jangan katakan pada kelas lain, ne? Ini spesial untuk kelas kalian. Setuju?"

"Ndeeeeee!"

Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Kim Kibum kau ikut?" tanya Onew.

Yesung menoleh pada namja semejanya. Terlihat namja itu tak merespon.

"Kim Yesung'ssi, kau ikut kan?" tanya beberapa yeoja sekelasnya.

Yesung tersentak. "Itu..."

"Ayolah! Aku dengar dari sepupuku yang pernah satu sekolah denganmu, katanya suaramu sangat indah. Kami ingin mendengarnya."

"Ne..., kami mohon..."

"Tapi aku..."

"Ayolah!" para yeoja mulai menarik-narik kedua tangan Yesung untuk berdiri dan mengikuti mereka.

"A-arraseo. Tidak perlu menarikku."

"Tidak bisa. Kami takut kau akan melarikan diri!"

Kibum mendengus melihat Yesung yang sudah hampir menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

"Jinki'ah, Kibum'ah, kalian ikut kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan senyumnya.

"An-"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kibum memotong kata-kata Onew yang hampir menolak ajakan itu.

"Waeee?" tanya Onew heran.

Kibum tak menyahut. Hanya melangkah mendahului sepupunya keluar dari kelas mereka. Ryeowook tersenyum sekali lagi. lalu berlari kecil menyusul muridnya.

"Haish! Apa yang dia rencanakan?!" gerutu Onew seraya menyusul kedua namja yang meninggalkannya.

Tak seberapa lama, seluruh penghuni kelas telah berpindah ke sebuah Karaoke Restauran tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Semua tampak asyik menikmati makanan dan suara merdu Yesung yang sejak menginjakkan kaki di sana langsung ditodong untuk bernyanyi.

"Suaranya benar-benar indah...," ucap teman-temannya kagum.

"Dengan suara dan penampilannya, kenapa dia masuk ke sekolah umum? Kenapa tidak ke sekolah musik?" komentar yang lain.

Onew berdiri dan berlari kecil mendekati Yesung. Tak lupa menyambar vas bunga di meja, lalu berakting menjadi fan yang sangat gila.

"Kim Yesung saranghae...!" teriak Onew sambil bersujud di depan Yesung dengan bunga berikut vasnya di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung terkikik.

"Terimalah cintaku..."

"Ya! Hentikan, bodoh!" Yesung merebut bunga plastik itu dan memukulkannya ke kepala Onew.

"Ya! Lee Jinki! Kau mengganggunya bernyanyi!" protes teman-temannya.

Mereka masih saja bercanda, tanpa menyadari aura negatif yang menguar di ruangan itu.

"Kau terlihat tak menikmati?"

Kibum menoleh, mendapati Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm," jawabnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei, kau punya kekasih?" tanya Ryeowook to the point.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Wae? Kau masih membenciku?"

Kibum mendengus. "Rasa benci hanya akan muncul jika sebelumnya ada rasa suka. Dan aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

Senyum di bibir Wookie memudar mendengar ucapan Kibum. Hanya sesaat sebelum ia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Jeongmal? Kau percaya diri sekali, ne?"

Kibum tak menyahut. Terlalu malas berdebat dengan namja yang tak penting itu.

"Saem! Ayo sekarang giliranmu!" panggil salah satu siswa.

Ryeowook menoleh. "Arraseo!" jawabnya riang. Seolah percakapannya dengan Kibum sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuknya.

Onew berlari kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan hanya menyisakan satu tempat duduk kosong diantara dirinya dan Kim Kibum untuk Yesung yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Yesung membuang nafas kesal. Terpaksa duduk di samping Kibum.

"Hei, Onew, lihat ini!" ucap namja di sebelah Onew. Memperlihatkan rekaman saat Onew memberikan bunga pada Yesung.

Onew tertawa tergelak. "Hei, Kibum, kau mau melihatnya juga?" tawarnya pada Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel temannya.

Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya meraih ponsel itu, melewati Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara si manis yang bermaksud menggeser mundur posisi duduknya untuk memberi ruang pada Kibum, hanya bisa menahan nafas saat gerakannya kalah cepat dari namja itu.

Nyanyian Kim Ryeowook berhenti sejenak. Sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi kemudian kembali melanjutkannya saat melihat Kibum telah kembali duduk nyaman sambil menatap benda persegi di tangannya. Mungkin dia salah lihat.

Sementara Kim Yesung masih tak bergerak. Matanya mengerjab, mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya.

"Bernafaslah, kau bisa mati jika tak bernafas," ucap Kibum tanpa menoleh.

Yesung tersentak. Menoleh pada namja dingin di sebelahnya yang bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Saat Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya mengambil ponsel di tangan Onew, namja tampan itu juga mencuri kesempatan mencium bibirnya. Sekilas. Hanya sepersekian detik saja, yang tak disadari oleh siapapun. Tapi Yesung yakin, itu bukan tanpa di sengaja.

"Wae? Sepertinya kau senang sekali menatapku?" ucap Kibum.

"Kau!"

Kibum memperlihatkan video rekaman itu pada Yesung. "Jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajah polos ini sekali lagi selain padaku!" ucapnya seraya menghapus video itu.

Yesung tersentak. Ucapan Kibum itu... apa dia sedang cemburu?

Kibum mengembalikan ponsel tadi pada Onew.

"Ya! Kau menghapusnya? Kim Kibum!" protes Onew. Sementara yang diprotes justru berdiri dan mencangclong tasnya.

"Kajja. Aku tidak mau tertinggal kereta," ucapnya seraya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yesung melirik jam tangannya.

"Onew, sampaikan pada yang lain, aku pulang duluan," ucap Yesung seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

Kim Ryeowook celingukan mencari Kibum yang menghilang setelah ia selesai bernyanyi.

"Jinki'ah, kemana Kibum?" tanyanya.

Onew menoleh. "Mengantar Kim Yesung pulang," jawab Onew santai.

"Ne?"

Onew mendengus. "Kenapa mencarinya?"

Sang guru tersentak. "Ne? Ah, hanya bertanya," ucapnya sembari memasang senyum palsunya.

Onew mencangklong tasnya. "Sebaiknya aku juga pergi. Terimakasih traktirannya, Saem!" ucap Onew seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Sepertinya ini hari keberuntungan mereka. Kereta cukup lengang siang ini. Yesung dan Kibum tak harus berdiri seperti biasanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Kibum.

Kenapa dia harus ikut naik kereta? Bukankah rumah mereka berbeda arah? Apa karena permintaan orangtua Yesung yang meminta Kibum tinggal di rumah mereka sampai orangtuanya datang? Ayolah! Dia kan bisa menolaknya? Itu mungkin saja hanya basa-basi kan? Gerutu hati Yesung.

"Kau tenang saja, aku hanya mengantarmu saja. Memastikan kau selamat sampai rumah." ucap Kibum seolah dapat membaca pikiran Yesung.

Namja manis itu menoleh. Bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, namun Kibum telah mandahuluinya bicara.

"Kecuali orangtuamu memintaku menginap lagi," ucapnya menyeringai.

"Mwo? Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi tak tahu malu, eoh?!" sembur Yesung kesal.

Kibum mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Lalu mulai bersandar dan memejamkan matanya.

Yesung merengut merasa diabaikan. Lalu mulai menyibukkan diri dengan Hpnya. Merasa sedikit kecewa karena seharian Changmin tak menghubunginya. Tidak mungkin kan syuting telah dimulai? Atau dia terlalu sibuk bersama noona Kibum? Apa karena itu Changmin melupakannya?

"Hyungie..., bogoshippeo...," lirihnya.

Kibum membuka mata sesaat mendengar ucapan lirih Yesung. Lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dengan sesak yang mencengkram dadanya.

Pluk!

Yesung tersentak saat bahunya terasa berat. Namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati kepala Kibum yang bersandar di bahu kanannya.

Tangan Yesung terangkat hendak mendorong namja itu agar kembali pada posisi duduknya semula. Tapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia tak tahu alasannya. Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, Yesung merasa itu tak akan mengganggunya. Dibiarkannya Kibum tertidur di pundaknya.

Sementara namja di sampingnya kembali membuka mata. Sedikit merasa heran karena Yesung membiarkan dirinya bersandar di bahunya. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa lega. Setidaknya Yesung tak sepenuhnya membencinya.

Andai perjalanan menuju rumah Yesung bisa lebih jauh lagi. Kibum mulai berhayal.

Tapi sayangnya perjalanan kereta itu hanya sebentar. Hanya satu stasiun dari tempat mereka naik tadi, dan mereka sudah harus turun.

Yesung mengguncang bahu Kibum yang (pura-pura) tidur. Memaksa namja itu membuka matanya meski tak rela.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Yesung saat Kibum mengangkat kepalanya.

Kibum mengusap-usap wajahnya, menyempurnakan akting bangun tidurnya. Sementara Yesung telah berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Si tampan mengikutinya saat seorang anak kecil berlari mendahuluinya dan menabrak Yesung.

Namja manis itu terjengkit kaget hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan ponsel yang ia genggam.

Krak!

Dan ponsel itu hancur terinjak orangtua bocah yang mengejar putranya. Sempurna! Benda itu hancur berkeping.

"Ommona! Mianhae, agashi..., saya akan menggantinya. Maaf saya tidak sengaja," ucap pria yang menginjak ponsel Yesung.

"Itu..., tidak perlu. Dan saya namja," ucap Yesung sambil menatap serpihan ponsel itu.

"Ah, maaf anak muda. Berikan alamatmu, aku akan mengirim ponsel baru."

Yesung menggeleng, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kereta.

Kibum menatap benda yang sudah tak berbentuk di lantai kereta. Ada rasa lega dan menyesal yang menyerang hatinya.

Menyesal karena setelah ini, mungkin Yesung dan Changmin tak akan bisa saling menghubungi. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Namun juga lega, karena setidaknya, bukan ia satu-satunya alasan mereka lost contact.

Lagi-lagi ia menemukan sisi buruknya sendiri.

.

Alis umma Yesung bertaut menatap Yesung dan Kibum yang sama-sama berwajah kusut saat kembali. Apa mereka bertengkar? Batinnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Kibum.

"Ponsel Yesung jatuh dan terinjak di kereta," jawab Kibum.

"Jeongmalyo? Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?"

"Ne," jawab Kibum. "Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, umma," ucapnya kemudian.

"Pulang? Kau kan sudah berjanji akan tinggal di sini sampai orangtuamu datang? Cepat masuk dan ganti bajumu!" perintah nyonya Kim seraya menarik Kibum masuk ke rumahnya.

Oke.

Ini memang rencana awalnya. Tapi itu beberapa saat sebelum kejadian terakhir. Sekarang ia justru merasa tak nyaman berada di rumah ini.

"Kibum'ah, tadi umma membelikan baju ganti untukmu. Ada di kamar Yesung," ucap nyonya Kim.

"Gamsahamnida," ucap Kibum kikuk.

Umma Yesung mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Kibum agar pergi ke kamar Yesung, sambil melanjutkan teleponnya.

"Ne, katanya jatuh di kereta. Bisa kau belikan sepulang kerja nanti kan, Heechulie?"

Kibum menoleh sesaat pada calon mertuanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Yesung.

Namja tampan itu berhenti sejenak di depan kamar Yesung. Melihat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya yakin, namja manis itu tidak sedang ganti pakaian. Dan Kibum memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ige mwoya?!" teriakan itu menyambut kedatangannya.

"Wae geurae?" tanyanya sedikit kaget.

Yesung menoleh. Lalu menunjuk dua tumpuk pakaian di atas kasurnya. Sementara Kibum tak melihat ada yang aneh menurutnya.

Menyadari reaksi datar Kibum, Yesung meraih salah satu pakaian itu dan merentangkannya di depan Kibum.

"Lihat ini!" ucapnya sambil melempar kaos itu pada Kibum. "Ini juga," sebuah piyama. "Lalu ini, ini..., ini apa?!" teriaknya histeris.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Kibum menatap pakaian yang Yesung lempar padanya satu-persatu. Dan otak jeniusnya baru mengerti sebab kemarahan namja manis itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa umma pikir kita bayi kembar yang memerlukan pakaian yang sama? Dan apa dia pikir gender kita berbeda? Dia membelikanmu warna biru, merah, hitam, putih, lalu kenapa aku harus memakai warna baby blue, orange, kuning, dan apa ini? Pink? Lagi pula apa kau akan tinggal selamanya di sini? kenapa banyak sekali?"

Kibum tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Hilang sudah kegundahannya semula. Berganti tawa lepasnya melihat ekspresi kesal Yesung, dan betapa cerewetnya namja itu.

"Wae? Kenapa tertawa, eoh?" marah Yesung sambil menyabetkan baju barunya pada tubuh Kibum.

"Karena ucapanmu lebih panjang dari kereta api, Yesungie. Bukankah sudah aku katakan, saat kau seperti ini, kau mirip dengan orang yang aku sukai?"

Yesung terdiam. Bukan karena ucapan Kibum yang terakhir. Tidak. Yesung bahkan tak sempat mendengarnya. Tapi karena untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menyebut namanya dengan sangat manis.

"Kim Kibum," ucap Yesung.

Kibum menghentikan tawanya. "Hn?"

"Kau yang seperti ini, apakah sisi lain ataukah Kim Kibum yang asli?"

Senyum di bibir Kibum menghilang. "Waeyo?"

"Karena kau bilang, sisi lain atau sifat asli seseorang, hanya akan muncul di depan orang yang ia sukai atau orang yang ia percayai saja," ucap Yesung serius.

Kibum menyeringai. "Itu benar."

"Lalu, aku ini apa? Bukankah kau mendekatiku untuk balas dendam? Setidaknya itu yang dulu kau katakan padaku."

Dada Kibum terasa nyeri saat mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Jika kau hanya ingin balas dendam, bisakah kita akhiri saja? Jangan melibatkan keluargaku. Aku tidak mau mereka terlalu berharap padamu. Perjodohan, pertunangan, pernikahan, jika itu hanya untuk balas dendam, bukankah terlalu kejam?"

"Cukup!"

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah kau bisa menilainya sendiri?"

"Ne?" Yesung menatap Kibum bingung.

"Perasaanku, sikapku, rasakan dengan hatimu, mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu. Nilailah sendiri."

"Jangan bercanda! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" teriak Yesung. "Jangan mempermainkan kepercayaan keluar-"

Kalimat Yesung terhenti saat Kibum menarik tengkuknya yang membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut.

Yesung terpaku. Bahkan sampai Kibum melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Perasaanku padamu? Kau bisa menilainya kan?" tanyanya.

"A-aku...," Yesung memalingkan muka. "Kim Ki-"

Sekali lagi Kibum menghentikan kalimat Yesung. Mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lalu melepasnya.

Yesung memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan Kibum. "Jangan mempermainkanku," ucapnya dengan wajah merona sempurna dan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Kibum tak menyahut, justru menangkup wajah Yesung, memaksanya menatapnya dan kembali mencium bibir Yesung lebih lama. Dan tanpa sadar si manis tak lagi menolak. Dibiarkannya namja tampan itu melumat lembut bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

**TBC**

.

_ada banyak FF yang saya baca tapi gak review beberapa waktu terakhir. tiap kali komen pasti ada tulisan error bla bla bla... udah coba login atau tanpa login, tapi tetep aja gak terkirim. Mianhae..._

_buat MyClouds, MeganLim, Afifa Han, CloudSparkyuLove, CherrishLee Kyusung, Joonie Kim yang udah ganti nama, mianhae, gak review di Chap terbaru FF kalian ne..._

_buat yang review di Ffku, gomawooooooooo...!_


	10. Feeling

**NARA**

**.**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

.

_**Kibum tak menyahut, justru kembali mencium bibir Yesung lebih lama. Dan tanpa sadar si manis tak lagi menolaknya. Dibiarkannya namja tampan itu melumat lembut bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**_

.

**Happy reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 9  
**

**.**

.

Sret!

Si tampan sedikit terhuyung saat Yesung tiba-tiba mendorongnya kasar.

"Ye-"

"Mianhae...," ucap Yesung menyela. "Aku..., aku memiliki Changmin hyung," ucapnya seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

Kibum terdiam. Terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tangan kanannya perlahan terangkat menyentuh dada kirinya. Memukulnya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjang Yesung.

Sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan dia bisa menghapus nama namja itu dari hati Yesung?

Shim Changmin...

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

Sementara Yesung terdiam di salah satu sudut rumahnya.

Hampir saja.

Hampir saja dia terlena dan mengkhianati Changmin. Atau mungkin ia memang telah mengkhianatinya. Mengingat entah berapa kali Yesung membiarkan Kibum menciumnya. Padahal ia sendiri yang telah berjanji untuk menunggu Changmin kembali. Tapi dia juga yang menodai janji itu.

"Mianhae, Hyungie...," ucapnya lirih.

.

Heechul sedikit terkejut saat melihat adik manisnya berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya dia ketiduran. Padahal namja tampan itu ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan malam ini.

Namja itu lupa untuk membelikan ponsel untuk Yesung, dan berniat mengajaknya nanti agar bisa memilih sendiri. Tapi sepertinya adiknya kelelahan.

"Apa ini?" ucapnya saat melihat jejak airmata di pipi chubby adik kesayangannya. Dan yang terpikir di otaknya untuk pertama kali adalah Kim Kibum.

Dengan kesal, sang kakak keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari calon iparnya yang mungkin –atau pasti- bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan adiknya.

Kibum baru selesai mandi saat namja tampan itu masuk ke kamar Yesung.

"Kim Kibum! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, eoh?" tuduh Heechul sambil menarik kerah baju Kibum dengan kasar.

Tak ada sahutan. Hanya tatapan ambigu dari lawan bicaranya.

"Yesung menangis. Dan hanya kau yang ada di rumah ini, yang bisa aku jadikan tersangka utama. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?" ulang Heechul.

Kibum mendesah panjang. Melepas cengkraman tangan Heechul padanya, lalu duduk di tepian ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!"

Heechul sudah sering dengar sifat buruk Kibum ini dari Jaejoong. Dan awalnya tak begitu peduli akan hal itu. Tapi sekarang, dia benar-benar kesal karena sikap Kibum yang sangat dingin itu.

"Hyungnim," Kibum bersuara.

"Mwo?!" bentak Heechul.

Kibum melirik namja itu sejenak. "Bantu aku menyingkirkan Shim Changmin dari hati Yesung."

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Heechul menatap Kibum yang tampak sedikit berantakan.

"Haaaaah...?"

Dan hanya itu reaksinya.

.

Oke!

Anggap ini lucu. Teramat sangat lucu mungkin.

Seorang Kim Kibum, yang beberapa menit lalu membuat Heechul super duper kesal dengan sikap cueknya, sekarang tengah menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dengan handuk, karena permintaan aneh yang tak sengaja terucap di bibirnya.

Terlebih setelah si raja iblis itu mampu memaksanya menceritakan apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi. Meledaklah tawa iblis seorang Kim Heechul.

Seorang namja yang selalu terkesan dingin. Namja yang nyaris sempurna. Namja yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik, ternyata bisa terpuruk seperti ini karena cinta yang tak terbalas.

"Jaejoong selalu membanggakan 3L, karena mereka adalah perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. Tapi ternyata, mereka bertiga telah kalah oleh seorang Kim Yesung? Adikku yang selalu merasa tak sempurna, hingga memaksakan diri untuk berubah menjadi orang lain demi kata sempurna? Ini sangat lucu. Hahahaa..."

Kibum mendengus. Baru menyadari ia salah memilih teman curhat.

"Jadi, Yesungie memilih Changmin diantara kalian?"

Yang ditanya hanya melempar glare terbaiknya. Bosan karena Heechul terus mengulang pertanyaan itu, seakan tengah mengejeknya.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara biar Yesungie tak memiliki ponsel. Jadi mereka tak bisa saling menghubungi."

Kibum mendongak menatap Heechul saat mendengar ucapan namja itu. Apa artinya dia setuju untuk membantu Kibum?

"Hanya sampai Yesung memintanya," ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ke wajah Kibum. "Jika Yesungie meminta ponsel baru, maka kesepakatan selesai," lanjutnya.

"Mwo?" protes Kibum.

"Aku memang tak menetang perjodohan itu, Kibum'ah. Tapi untukku, kebahagiaan adikku adalah segalanya."

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan terakhir Heechul. Tak bisa membantah lagi.

"Selamat berjuang, adik ipar!" ucap Heechul seraya keluar dari kamar Yesung. "Ah, malam ini, Yesung tidur bersamaku," ucapnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Sempat Kibum lihat seringaian namja Kim sulung sebelum menghilang.

Mata Kibum melebar. Refleks berdiri hendak mengejar Heechul, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya saat akal sehatnya kembali.

Kim Heechul sengaja menggodanya. Seringaian itu seolah berkata, 'malam ini Kim Yesung adalah miliknya'. Dan Kibum hampir saja terbakar cemburu. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, mereka bersaudara.

"Dia musuh yang lebih berbahaya, karena statusnya!" geramnya.

Sedikit kesal membayangkan, Kim Heechul yang bisa dengan bebas memeluk dan mencium Yesung-NYA hanya karena mereka bersaudara. Ayolah, Kim Kibum, kau terlalu jauh berpikir.

.

**-NARA-**

.

Ho!

Dan lihatlah sekarang!

Setelah semalaman dicuekin. Pagi ini seolah transparan. Sepanjang jalan tak dihiraukan, dan sekarang Yesung langsung meninggalkannya begitu turun dari mobil Heechul. Dan justru mengejar Minho.

Heechul terkekeh. "Itu baru adikku. Hanya namja yang terbaik yang bisa memilikinya."

Kibum melempar glarenya. "Bukankah kau ini sekutuku?"

Yang lebih tua menoleh. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan saja, Kim Kibum. Selanjutnya bukan urusanku. Sampai nanti!"

Kibum tak sempat memprotes. "Setidaknya dia tak menghalangiku," ucapnya.

"Ya! Kim Kibum!"

Kibum menoleh. "Hm?" jawabnya saat mendapati Onew di belakangnya.

"Apa semalam kau menginap di hutan? Atau di pulau terpencil? Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi, eoh?"

"Aku matikan. Wae?"

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat manis di kepala Kibum.

"Ya! Lee Jinki! Kau sudah bosan hidup?!"

"Aish! Aku yang seharusnya marah, Kim! Kau lupa, semalam seharusnya kau menjemput orangtuamu di bandara?"

"Ah!" sentak Kibum.

"Apanya yang 'ah'? Semalam aku yang menjemput mereka, mengantar mereka pulang, tapi ternyata rumah terkunci dan kau tidak pulang. Dan terpaksa mereka menginap di hotel, karena tidak mungkin aku mengantar mereka ke rumah Kim Yesung kan?" omel Onew.

"Oh," sahut Kibum.

"Ya! Bukan 'oh'! Seharusnya kau mengatakan hal lain kan?"

"Ne, Gomapta!"

"Aigo! Anak ini!"

Onew melanjutkan omelan sesi keduanya. Sembari mengikuti langkah Kibum. tanpa menyadari di belakang mereka, sang guru manis menatap keduanya dengan penasaran.

"Kim Yesung? Menginap?" gumamnya.

Lonceng tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai telah terdengar. Semua siswa telah memasuki ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kibum yang terakhir masuk ke kelas karena menyempatkan diri menelpon orangtuanya terlebih dahulu, sedikit kesal, karena lagi-lagi Yesung pindah tempat duduk untuk menghindarinya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Onew.

Tak ada sahutan. Seperti biasa si tampan justru mulai memasang headset di kupingnya.

"Dasar iceman!" geram Onew.

.

Dan sampai bel tanda istirahat pertama, Kibum masih terus memperhatikan Yesung melalui sudut matanya. Sementara yang ia perhatikan justru pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Hyungie!"

Panggilan sok manis –menurut Kibum- terdengar, disusul seorang namja tampan yang tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Hyung, Sulli tidak masuk hari ini, mau membantuku?"

"Ne?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Kajja!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yesung, Minho langsung berdiri dan menarik namja manis itu untuk pergi bersamanya. Tak menyadari Kibum yang nyaris mematahkan bolpoin yang ia genggam.

"Haaah..., aku iri pada Kim Yesung. Dia dicintai banyak orang...," desah Onew sambil menatap Yesung yang semakin jauh.

"Kau memutuskan untuk jadi Uke?"

Pletak!

Untuk kedua kalinya Onew menjitak kepala jenius Kibum karena pertanyaan tolol yang jauh dari kata jenius itu.

"Kau tahu bukan itu intinya! Pabboya!" omel Onew kesal.

Kibum mengelus kepalanya yang teraniaya. "Hei, Jinki'ah. Kalau bukan sepupuku, apa kau juga akan menyukai Yesung?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku menyukainya meski aku sepupumu," jawab Onew polos.

Aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh namja di sebelahnya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ki-Kibum'ah, kau tahu bukan itu maksudnya. Bukan suka yang seperti itu...," gugupnya menyadari efek negatif jawabannya. "Ayolah, kau cukup pintar untuk memahami maknanya kan? Kim Kibum, jangan terlalu overdosis OOC!"

Perlahan aura buruk itu memudar. Si pemuda datar memilih meninggalkan kelas dan sepupunya. Sepertinya dia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sementara di tempat yang jauh...

Hari ke lima pasca sadar dari tidur panjangnya, keadaan Vic semakin membaik. Bahkan dokter telah menjadwalkan serangkaian terapi untuk memulihkan otot-otot yang terlalu lama tak beraktifitas. Melihat perkembangannya itu, sepertinya tidak mustahil untuk Vic bisa kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Hanya perlu sedikit waktu dan usaha.

"Sepertinya ini berkat dirimu."

"Ne?" Changmin menoleh pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatap Vic yang sedang berlatih menggerakkan kakinya.

"Vic bisa pulih sejauh ini karena kau menemaninya."

Mata Changmin tak lepas menatap gurunya itu. masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan namja itu.

"Bagaimana syutingmu?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok akan mulai pengambilan gambar. Aku merasa gugub," ucap Changmin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vic yang masih asyik dengan perawat yang membantunya melatih otot kakinya, tentunya ia masih dalam tahap awal. Masih sambil berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Berusahalah, bukan hanya demi sekolah, ini juga demi nama Korea."

Yang lebih muda tertawa. "Seperti aku akan berangkat berperang saja," ucapnya.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Ohya, Shim Changmin!"

"Ne?"

"Aku harap kau tak akan melakukan adegan dewasa dalam film ini."

Gubrak!

"Hyung!"

Jaejoong kembali tertawa. Sementara Changmin semakin memasang muka sebal padanya.

"Changmin'ah...," wajah Jaejoong kembali serius.

"Wae?" jawab Changmin malas.

"Jangan membenci Kibum," ucap Jae.

Namja di sampingnya tersentak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Jaejoong membicarakan Kibum padanya. Selama ini, ia terkesan menghindar. Tak mendukung ataupun menghalangi tindakan Kibum.

"Aku tak akan pernah membencinya tentang masalah Vic. Karena aku pun merasa ini semua salahku. Tapi aku tak akan memaafkannya jika dia menyakiti Yesung hanya karena kebenciannya padaku."

Tatapan mata Jaejoong meredup. "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Changmin'ah...," gumamnya lirih. "Dia yang akan paling terluka jika Yesung tersakiti. Dia hanya terlalu arogan untuk menyadarinya."

"Ne? Maksud hyung?"

"Kurasa kau mengerti arah ucapanku. Kau cukup jenius untuk tak menyadarinya."

Changmin terdiam. Menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya.

Kim Kibum menyukai Kim Yesung. Ah, bukan, tapi Kim Kibum MASIH menyukai Yesung. Dan mungkin selalu menyukainya. Selama ini dia selalu menyukainya.

Tiba-tiba mata Changmin melebar, memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada.

"Hyung...!" yang lebih muda menatap tajam pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ne, aku minta maaf untuk hal ini," ucap Jaejoong tanpa berani menatap muridnya.

"Hyung, kau..."

"Ne, aku tahu, Kibum melakukan semua ini bukan semata karena membencimu atas kejadian yang menimpa Vic. Tapi juga karena ia terlalu mencintai Yesung. Tapi jangan berpikir dia sengaja ingin memisahkan kalian dengan berbagai cara, Changmin'ah. Ini..., hanya kebetulan yang Tuhan berikan untuk membantunya."

"Mwo? Dia memanfaatkan kecelakaan Vic untuk membuatku meninggalkan Yesung, Jae hyung! Ini keterlaluan!" teriak Changmin.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini hanya kebetulan Changmin'ah. Kebetulan juga, sebuah janji masa lalu memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan lebih."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Belum saatnya Changmin tahu soal perjodohan itu.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, Changmin'ah. Aku sangat mengenal adikku. Dia selalu menepati janjinya. Dia pasti akan melepaskan Yesung dan dirimu, sesuai janji kalian, jika Vic kembali."

Changmin tak menyahut. Ia tak bisa mempercayainya. Kibum menyabotase hidupnya dengan begitu mudah. Dan dia melakukannya demi mendapatkan Yesung?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menghalanginya, hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan pada adik-adikku, Shim Changmin. Aku hanya seorang kakak yang sangat ingin melihat adiknya bahagia."

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya, hyung!"

"Vic menyukaimu, Shim Changmin!" ucap Jae dengan nada tinggi.

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi, bagimana menjelaskannya. Kibum tahu Vic menyukaimu. Betapa noonanya itu terluka karena cintanya yang tak terbalas. Sudah aku katakan terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi."

Tubuh Changmin oleng, bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia ketahui hari ini, satu hal yang tak pernah ia sangka adalah bahwa Victoria menyukainya. Sejak kapan? Bahkan selama ini ia selalu menjadi pendengar setianya saat Changmin bercerita tentang Yesung. dan dia selalu tersenyum, memberikan semangat padanya. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa menyukainya?

Sejenak Changmin terlupa, tentang Yesung, foto, dan telepon yang tak pernah tersambung.

Victoria Kim berhasil menjadi focus utama.

.

**-NARA-**

.

Yesung mendengus kesal.

Membantu yang Minho maksud tadi adalah membantunya berlatih sebuah adegan yang akan menjadi MV pertama mereka. Ternyata NARA band telah jauh melebihi perkiraannya sebagai band sekolah. Mereka jauh lebih terkenal dari itu. sebentar lagi mungkin ketenaran Nara Choi akan menyusul Nara Jung.

"Hyuuuung! Lakukan dengan hati. Aku jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi karenamu!"

Yesung kembali mendengus. "Kenapa tak mengajak Kwanghee atau Myungsoo untuk berlatih, eoh?"

"Mereka punya scene sendiri."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sampai Sulli masuk," sahut Yesung malas.

"Ayolah, hyungie! Bantu aku kali ini saja!"

"Ini peran yeoja, Minho'ah! Mana bisa aku melakukannya! Ajak saja salah satu pacarmu untuk membantumu."

"Shireo! Aku sudah memutuskan semua. Yang tersisa hanya Kim Yesung saja."

Deg!

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" ucap Yesung kaget dengan ucapan Minho yang mengklaimnya sebagai kekasihnya.

Minho menyeringai. "Bukankah kau kekasihku, hyungie? Kau juga telah berjanji akan menikah denganku jika aku jadi namja yang lebih keren dari Superman?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung.

Si manis refleks mundur.

"Wajahmu merona, hyung," goda Minho sambil membelai pipi Yesung.

Yesung menampar tangan lancang itu. "Lanjutkan latihannya!" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tangannya bergerak menaikkan naskah yang ia pegang ke depan wajahnya, memberi batas antara dia dan namja yang lebih muda.

Minho kembali menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung, bukankah seharusnya kau menagih janjiku?" ucapnya.

Yesung sedikit menurunkan naskah itu sebatas hidung. Penasaran dengan ucapan Minho.

"Janji?"

Si tampan mengangguk. "Hm, janji saat kita bertemu lagi untuk pertama kalinya. Kau lupa?"

Dahi Yesung bertaut. "Janji apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Minho menarik turun tangan Yesung, menghilangkan penghalang diantara mereka. "Janji untuk menciummu selain di pipi," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Mata Yesung melebar mendengarnya.

Terlambat untuknya menghindar, karena dengan gerakan cepat, Minho telah memojokkannya, dan langsung menciumnya.

Jika ciuman Changmin hanyalah ciuman saling menempelkan bibir. Ciuman Kibum adalah kecupan-kecupan kecil yang manis. Maka jangan tanyakan ciuman apa yang diberikan sang cassanova pada namja manis itu.

Bahkan sedari tadi, Yesung terus berusaha mencegah tangan Minho bergerilya, berusaha menyusup ke dalam seragamnya sementara bibirnya menawan bibir mungil Yesung.

Jika Kibum masuk level bahaya tertinggi, maka Minho jauh lebih berbahaya lagi. Yesung merasa kecolongan.

"Eummph...! " dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung mendorong Minho menjauh. "Minhooh, kauh...! Bocah kurang ajarh...!" ucapnya dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Minho mengusap ujung bibir Yesung yang tentu saja ditepis oleh si manis dengan kasar.

"Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?" makian selanjutnya.

"Ho! Aku kira kau marah karena kau menciummu. Ternyata karena ciumanku terlalu hebat sampai kau kuwalahan, ya?" goda Minho.

Mata Yesung membola. "Ya! Jangan bicara seenaknya!" teriaknya dengan wajah merona sempurna.

Minho terkekeh seraya menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya. "Saranghae, Kim Yesung. Aku harap dengan ciuman itu, kau bisa menatapku sebagai seorang namja. Bukan sebagai anak kecil lagi."

Yesung tak menyahut. Bukan karena terharu dengan ucapan Minho. Tapi karena ia tak merasakan apapun. Padahal ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Changmin saat Kibum menciumnya. Tapi kenapa ciuman Minho yang lebih intens justru tak mempengaruhi hatinya?

Karena ia tak pernah menganggap Minho sebagai namja dewasa seperti ucapannya kah? Atau karena sebab lain?

Bel tanda istirahat selesai telah terdengar.

Minho melepas dekapannya. "Kajja, kita kembali, hyung!" ucapnya sembari menggandeng Yesung keluar dari studio.

Sedikit lega juga. Karena jika lebih lama lagi bersama Yesung, Minho tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya lagi.

Ponsel Minho bergetar saat mereka keluar.

"Duluan saja, hyungie," ucapnya pada Yesung.

Si manis tak menyahut. Hanya berlalu begitu saja, karena memang sedari tadi ingin segera meninggalkan bocah Choi itu.

"Hallo?" ucap Minho menjawab nomor asing yang menghubunginya.

"_**Ini aku, Minho'ah!"**_

"Ah, Changmin hyung!" sentaknya. Sedikit merinding juga, karena si NARA Jung menghubunginya sesaat setelah ia mencium Yesung.

Minho teringat peran Psycho Changmin yang selalu tahu orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati dan menyentuh kekasihnya. Jung Nara yang Changmin perankan, selalu mengawali terornya dengan sebuah telepon ancaman.

"_**Kau bersama Yesung?"**_ tanyanya.

"Eh?" serunya tanpa sadar. Apa Changmin benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi Jung Nara? Andwae...!

"_**Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya."**_

Huft...! Minho menarik nafas lega.

"Ponselnya rusak. Dan sepertinya dia belum membeli yang baru."

"_**Oh...!"**_

Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung line. Membuat Minho sedikit heran. Yesung sangat menyukai Changmin. Orang pertama yang akan namja itu kabari jika ganti nomor atau apapun, pastilah Shim Changmin. Lalu bagaimana bisa Yesung tak mengabari Changmin soal ini?

"Hyung, kau ganti nomor?" Minho mulai mendapat satu jawaban.

"_**Hm, Hpku juga rusak. Minho'ah, jaga Yesung selama aku pergi. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu dekat dengan Kim Kibum."**_

"Tenang saja, itu sudah pasti aku lakukan! Bukan hanya Kim Kibum. tapi semua orang yang ingin merebutnya, pasti tidak akan aku ampuni!" ucap Minho.

"_**Aku percayakan padamu."**_

Klik!

Minho menatap layar ponselnya. Sedikit heran karena Changmin memintanya menjaga Yesung. Apa dia sama sekali tak menganggap Minho saingannya? Changmin meremehkannya?

Tapi..

Kenapa Kim Kibum? Memangnya sedekat apa mereka? Apa Nara Kim juga menyukai Yesungnya? Astaga! Bagaimana bisa semua member Three Lights jatuh cinta pada namja yang sama?

"Yesungie hyung. Kau lebih bercahaya dari kami bertiga," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

Jam pelajaran berikutnya, semua tak ada yang masuk ke kepala Yesung. Begitupun namja Kim yang satunya.

Jika Yesung terlalu memikirkan kesalahannya pada Changmin. Maka Kibum justru sibuk memperhatikan Yesung.

Kim Heechul benar.

Dia telah kalah. Seorang Kim Kibum kalah dari Kim Yesung. Tanpa ia sadari, ia terikat sangat erat dalam jerat pesona namja manis itu. Ia tak bisa dan tak ingin berpaling darinya.

Kim Yesung.

Bisakah ia mendapatkannya? Bisakah ia menghapus nama Changmin di hatinya? Bisakah ia menjadi satu-satunya namja di matanya? Bisakah ia melakukannya? Meraih cinta Yesung, ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari olimpiade yang selama ini ia ikuti.

Sementara itu.

Kim Ryeowook termenung di mejanya, di ruang guru.

Sedikit merasa aneh dengan segala hal.

Tentang Kim Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas tahu masalahnya dengan Kibum dan Jinki, tapi tetap memintanya menjagi guru penggantinya.

Tentang Kibum yang tak pernah bisa tersentuh olehnya ternyata bisa dekat dengan orang lain.

Lalu Kim Yesung. Sejauh apa hubungannya dengan Kim Kibum? Kenapa ia merasa kesal, cemburu dan lega sekaligus?

Lalu, apa maksud Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya saat memintanya datang ke sekolah ini? Bukannya seharusnya ia berterima kasih?

"Molla!" geramnya. "Kim Kibum..., kau membuatku semakin penasaran!"

Tinggalkan guru mungil itu dan kembali pada tokoh utama.

Pelajaran telah berakhir. Dan hampir semua penghuni kelas telah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hanya menyisakan beberapa siswa yang punya alasan tersendiri untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kim Kibum, kau pulang bersamaku kan?" tanya Onew.

"Hn?"

"Sudah aku katakan, orangtuamu datang kan? Kau lupa?" ucap sepupunya.

Yesung menoleh mendengarnya. Tepat saat Kibum menatapnya. Dan si manis langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm," jawab Kibum seraya mendahului Onew keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Jja! Kim Yesung, kami duluan, ne!" pamit Onew seraya mengejar sepupunya.

Yesung tak menyahut.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap Kibum. Bukankah seharusnya Yesung yang menghindarinya? Tapi kenapa justru namja itu yang terkesan mengacuhkannya?

Si manis mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli. Lalu melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

Sepertinya dia pulang sendiri hari ini. Rasanya aneh. Padahal meski Kibum selalu mengantarnya diam-diam, tapi baru dua hari ia terang-terangan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi seolah ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran namja itu.

Ani! Andwae! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Yesung! Merasa kecewa karena Kibum tak mengantarmu?

"Kim Yesung?"

Yesung tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada gurunya. Kim Ryeowook.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya namja manis itu.

"Aniyo, saya bersama..."

"Bukankah Kibummie pulang dengan Lee Jinki?" sahut sang guru muda.

Yesung tersentak. Kenapa guru itu selalu memanggil Kibum dengan panggilan seakrab dan semanis itu?

"Kajja! Sebentar lagi hujan lho!"

Yesung mendongak. Menatap awan hitam yang berarak.

"Ne...," ucapnya menerima tawaran itu. "Sampai stasiun saja," ucapnya.

"Baiklah!" ucap Ryeowook dengan senyumannya.

Mobil itu melaju pelan setelah Yesung masuk. Suasana kaku menyelimuti. Sampai yang lebih tua bersuara.

"Jadi, apa kau namjachingu Kim Kibum?" tanya sang guru to the point.

Yesung tersentak. "A-aniyo!" elaknya.

"Jeongmal?" selidik Ryeowook tak langsung percaya.

"Nde...," ucap Yesung sedikit ragu.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Membuat Yesung menatapnya penasaran.

"Kenapa anda menanyakannya?" tanya Yesung.

Yang ditanya menoleh sebentar. Lalu kembali focus pada jalanan.

"Ah! Hanya sedikit khawatir saja," ucapnya masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ne?"

"Kau bisa menyimpan rahasia?"

Dahi Yesung bertaut. "Kurasa...," ucapnya ragu.

"Ini rahasia kami. Aku dan Kim Kibum, dulu sepasang kekasih."

Yesung tersentak. "Mwo?"

"Kau terkejut?"

"Ne, ten-tentu saja," ucap Yesung gagap. Terasa sedikit sesak. Apa sirkulasi udara di mobil gurunya tidak baik?

Ryeowook tertawa kecil lagi. "Aku sedikit khawatir melihat kalian berdua. Aku rasa aku cemburu. Haah..., sepertinya aku masih menyukai bocah itu. tapi syukurlah kalian tak punya hubungan spesial," ucapnya panjang.

"Ooh..," Yesung tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kim Kibum itu sangat tertutup. Dan kalian terlihat dekat. Aku cukup kaget, karena selain aku dan Jinki, ternyata ia bisa bersikap akrab denganmu. Makanya aku cemburu. Ah, apa selama ini Kibum punya kekasih?" kalimat panjang lagi.

"Entahlah. Saya belum lama pindah jadi..."

"Kau siswa baru ternyata? Kuberi tahu satu rahasia lagi. Aku rasa aku adalah cinta pertama sekaligus ciuman pertamanya. Hahaa..., anak itu dulu sangat manis dan pemalu."

Yesung kembali tersentak. Dadanya semakin sesak,

"Saem, aku turun di depan."

"Ne?" sentak Ryeowook.

"Stasiunnya," ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"Ah, cepat sekali sampainya," ucap Ryeowook seraya menghentikan mobilnya.

"Gamsahamnida, telah mengantar saya," ucap Yesung sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai besok!"

Yesung mengangguk. Lalu menutup pintu mobil gurunya. Tak terdengar lagi ucapan sang guru sebelum meninggalkannya. Ia teringat sesuatu.

_**Karena ucapanmu lebih panjang dari kereta api, Yesungie. Bukankah sudah aku katakan,saat kau seperti ini, kau mirip dengan orang yang aku sukai?"**_

Ucapan Kibum saat itu. Saat sifat cerewet Yesung muncul. Apa orang yang Kibum maksud dalam kata-katanya adalah Kim Ryeowook? Bukankah namja itu cukup manis dan banyak bicara? Dan dia adalah namja ciuman pertama Kibum.

Yesung meraba dadanya. Rasanya semakin nyeri. Ada apa dengannya?

Apa dia cemburu? Pada Kim Kibum?

Yesung menggeleng keras menyangkal rasa di hatinya. Tanpa menyadari, Kim Ryeowook masih memperhatikannya dari spion sampai jarak menghapusnya dari pandangannya.

"Kim Yesung..., tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkanku. Mianhae..."

.

.

_**TBC**_

.


	11. Ending

**NARA**

**.**

**.**

KIM YESUNG

KIM KIBUM

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHOI MINHO

.

Annyeong..., ada yang merindukanku? Hehee... oke, langsung saja ne!

Awas, banyak typo!

.

_**Yesung meraba dadanya. Rasanya semakin nyeri. Ada apa dengannya?**_

_**Apa dia cemburu? Pada Kim Kibum?**_

_**Yesung menggeleng keras menyangkal rasa di hatinya. Tanpa menyadari, Kim Ryeowook masih memperhatikannya dari spion sampai jarak menghapusnya dari pandangannya.**_

"_**Kim Yesung..., tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkanku. Mianhae..."**_

.

**Happy reading**

**.**

**NARA**

**Chap 10**

**.**

.

Yesung menarik nafas lega begitu ia keluar dari kereta. Posisinya tadi benar-benar tak nyaman. Biasanya meski kereta penuh, selalu ada Kibum yang melindunginya agar tubuh mungilnya tak terdesak oleh tubuh-tubuh penumpang lain.

Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Kibum. Bukankah harinya tanpa Kibum jauh lebih panjang dari pada kebersamaan mereka? Jadi terlalu cepat untuk berpikir bahwa ia tak terbiasa tanpa Kibum.

Tapi...

"Hari ini tuan muda Kim Kibum pulang ke rumahnya, ya? Sayang sekali," gumam Min.

Yesung menatap yeoja itu. "Wae? Kau sedih dia pergi?"

Bibir Min berpout. "Bukannya tuan muda yang melamun terus dari tadi?" balasnya.

"Aku? Aniyo!" bantah Yesung dengan wajah merona.

Min terkikik geli. "Arra..., lebih baik tuan muda mandi, saya akan menyiapkan pakaian anda. Tuan muda mau blazer, tuxedo, atau jas biasa?"

"Ne? Untuk apa aku memakai semua itu?"

Si gadis berkacak pinggang menatap tuan mudanya. "Aigo..., apa tuan muda lupa? Hari ini calon mertua anda datang, dan mengundang anda makan malam. Makanya tuan muda harus tampil semaksimal mungkin kan?!"

"Ndeee...?" teriak Yesung panik.

Selanjutnya maid tersayangnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menatap tingkah sang majikan yang entah gugup atau ketakutan karena baru menyadari bahwa acara 'perjodohan' itu benar-benar serius.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, setelah sempat kebingungan memilih pakaian yang pantas ia kenakan di perjamuan resmi dengan 'calon mertua'nya, Kim Yesung telah selesai bersiap.

Ah, hanya penampilannya.

Karena hatinya masih belum siap untuk hal ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Apa mereka akan menyukainya? Seperti apa orangtua Kibum? Ramah seperti orangtuanya? Atau kaku seperti orang kaya pada umumnya? Apa yang mesti ia katakan untuk menyapa mereka? bagaimana Yesung memanggil mereka?

Astaga! Dia tidak yakin akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup malam ini.

Kim Heechul bersandar di bingkai pintu kamar Yesung. Mengamati adik manisnya yang sedang mondar-mandir seperti setrika.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya setelah sekian menit menikmati wajah cemas adiknya sebagai pemandangan langka.

Yesung menoleh. "Ne?"

"Kau tinggal berkata 'tolong' jika butuh bantuanku," ucap Heechul.

"Tolong?" ulang Yesung tak mengerti.

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati adiknya. "Ne."

"Untuk?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Lari dari pertunangan kalian. Kau tidak menyukai Kim Kibum kan?"

Yesung tersentak. Dia bahkan lupa jika pertunangannya itu terpaksa ia setujui. Atau malah belum ia setujui?

"Oh, itu..., aku rasa aku masih punya teman untuk aku mintai tolong jika benar-benar mendesak."

Alis Heechul bertaut. "Nugu?" tanyanya.

"Choi Minho," jawab Yesung seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

Heechul terdiam. Ternyata Yesung masih tak mau menerima bantuannya. Ya sudahlah, yang terpenting, adiknya tidak sekaku sebelumnya. Apapun pilihannya, Heechul akan mendukungnya.

.

Di lain tempat, Kibum pun tak kalah gugup dengan Yesung. Di satu sisi dia menantikan malam ini. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa sangat cemas.

Bagaimana jika Yesung menolak pertunangan ini secara langsung? Atau jika ia tak berani menolak, dan mereka tetap melanjutkan perjodohan ini, bagaimana jika Changmin kembali dan menuntut Kibum memenuhi janjinya? Akan lebih baik jika Yesung sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memilihnya, dan menolak kembali pada Changmin.

Tapi, bukankah mereka belum ada ikatan? Changmin dan Yesung belum berpacaran kan? Jadi bukan salah Kibum jika berada diantara mereka kan?

Ayolah Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh sedalam ini?

"Mereka belum datang?" tanya sang umma saat putra tersayangnya terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

Kibum menoleh. "Hm," jawabnya.

Ummanya terkekeh. Mungkin bagi oranglain, jawaban itu sangat ambigu. Tapi baginya itu sebuah ketidak sabaran, dan juga kegugupan yang menumpuk di hati putranya.

"Aigo..., apa kau juga bersikap sedingin ini pada calon tunanganmu? Bersikap yang ramah, jangan sampai orangtua Kim Yesung membatalkan perjodohan kalian karena kau terlalu cuek!" ancam ummanya.

"Itu mustahil. Mereka sangat menyukaiku," jawab Kibum datar.

"Aish! dasar!" umma Kibum memukul lirih kepala putranya. Tepat saat sebuah mobil berhenti di halaman rumah mereka.

"Itu mereka. Cepat sambut mereka, umma akan memanggil appa dulu."

Tanpa perintah ke dua, Kibum beranjak keluar dari rumahnya, berniat menyambut keluarga calon tunangannya. Tapi...

"Annyeong!"

"Kim Ryeowook?" ucap Kibum heran melihat gurunya yang datang bersama sepupunya.

"Wae? Suaramu terdengar kecewa?" tanya gurunya.

Kibum menoleh pada Onew, meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan aku! Aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku, dan dia menculikku," ucap Onew cepat.

Kibum mendengus kesal. "Bawa dia pergi sekarang juga," ucap Kibum.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin menyapa orangtua..., ah, selamat malam Kim Ahjussi, ahjumma," sapa Ryeowook pada orangtua Kibum yang menyusul keluar.

"Kau? Kim Ryeowook?" tanya mereka.

"Ne. Apa kalian mau pergi?" tanya Wookkie saat menyadari penampilan Kibum dan orangtuanya yang sangat formal.

"Kami sedang..."

"Din..., din...!"

Sebuah mobil masuk ke halaman rumah keluarga Kim dan berhenti di belakang mobil Ryeowook. Membuat namja manis itu penasaran. Sementara kedua orangtua Kibum langsung tersenyum menyambut tamunya.

"Maaf, sedikit macet di jalan," ucap ayah Yesung begitu turun dari mobil.

Keempat orangtua itu telah asyik mengobrol, sambil memasuki rumah Kibum. meninggalkan lima namja yang terkungkung dalam suasana aneh.

Yesung tak bersuara. Terlalu kaget melihat Ryeowook di sana. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sementara Heechul hanya menatap mereka satu-persatu, karena tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Lain dengan Onew yang merasa terjebak alam lingkaran setan. Kibum sendiri justru terpesona dengan penampilan Yesung malam ini hingga mengganggap yang lain makhluk astral.

"Ternyata orangtua kalian saling mengenal? Dunia ini sempit, ya?" Kim Ryeowook yang pertama bersuara.

Heechul menoleh. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Kekasih Kibummie," jawab Ryeowook.

"Mwo?" sentak Heechul, sementara Yesung pun tak kalah kaget.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook!" protes Kibum.

"Mian, mian! Hanya bercanda," jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

Selanjutnya, Yesung sudah tak mendengar apapun. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Skenario yang terpikir di kepalanya adalah, Kibum yang berencana membalas dendam pada Changmin dan Yesung, berusaha membuat Yesung melupakan Changmin agar namja itu bisa bersama noonanya. Dan setelah itu menyusun rencana membuat Yesung jatuh cinta padanya. Dan setelah ia merasa semua itu berhasil, maka sekarang saatnya ia mengakhirinya. Membawa kekasihnya di hari perjodohan mereka, untuk membuat Yesung patah hati dan terluka.

Mata Yesung melebar.

Patah hati? Terluka? bukankah itu artinya Yesung telah jatuh cinta pada Kim Kibum? Ma-mana mungkin bisa secepat itu? Dia masih memiliki Changmin kan?

"Kenapa masih di luar? Ayo masuk! Jinki'ah, Ryeowook'ssi, kalian sekalian saja ikut makan malam," panggil appa Kibum.

"Ne, Ahjussi," jawab Wookkie cepat. Lebih cepat dari Onew yang berniat menolaknya.

"Kajja!" Heechul menggandeng tangan Yesung.

"Masuk saja, hyung, ada telepon masuk," ucap Yesung saat merasakan getar di sakunya.

Heechul dan yang lain beranjak meninggalkan Yesung. Sementara Kibum sengaja berjalan paling belakang untuk menunggunya.

"Hallo?"

"_**Ini aku, Yesungie."**_

Mata Yesung melebar. "Changmin hyung?" ucapnya seraya menoleh.

Di depan pintu, Kibum sedang menatapnya tajam.

Yesung membuang muka. "Hyungie, apa ini benar kau?" tanyanya.

"_**Hmm, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, Yesungie. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"**_

Yesung tersentak. "A-aku juga merindukanmu, hyungie. Sangat...," ucap Yesung sambil menahan isakkannya. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

Di ujung line, Changmin tersenyum pahit. Matanya menatap lurus pada Vic yang sedang berusaha menggerakkan kakinya.

Gadis itu, bagaimana dia bisa menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dengan begitu rapat? Bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum mendengar semua cerita Changmin tentang Yesung. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia mendengar Changmin menemukan Yesung. Dan dia bahkan mendukung keegoisan Changmin untuk menyelesaikan syuting secepatnya demi bertemu Yesung. Dan karena keegoisan itu, hampir saja Changmin kehilangan sahabatnya. Orang yang begitu mencintainya.

Jika Kibum membencinya, itu memanglah pantas untuknya.

"Kim Yesung..., Saranghaeyo..., jeongmal saranghanda..."

Kembali ke line sebelumnya. Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk menjawab kalimat itu.

"Na..."

"_**Jangan menjawabnya."**_

"Ne?"

Changmin tersenyum miris di ujung sana. _**"Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika mendengarnya sekarang,"**_ ucapnya.

"W-waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Vic noona? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kibum masih setia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Menunggu Yesung yang bahkan telah lupa bahwa namja tampan itu ada di sana. Hatinya terasa sangat nyeri, mengingat sampai hari perjodohan ini, Yesung masih mencintai Changmin.

"Kibummie, semua menunggumu. Kenapa masih di sini, hemm?" Kim Ryeowook melangkah mendekati Kibum.

Kibum menoleh menatap 'mantan kekasihnya' itu.

"Mereka bilang kalian dijodohkan? Benarkah?" tanya Wookkie dengan wajah cemas.

"Jangan memasang tampang sok terluka seperti itu," ucap Kibum seraya meninggalkan Wookkie.

"Waeee? Kenapa kau kejam sekali? Aku ini benar-benar terluka kau tahu!" jawab Ryeowook seraya berlari kecil menyusul Kibum.

Yesung yang berniat masuk ke rumah, menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat keakraban mereka.

.

**-NARA-**

.

Heechul menatap Yesung dan Kibum bergantian. Ada apa dengan keduanya? Apa mereka bertengkar?

Ah, sebelum memikirkan itu, ada yang lebih membuatnya penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa Kim Ryeowook? Bukannya Kim Kibum menyukai adiknya? Lalu bagaimana bisa muncul namja lain yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya?

"Ahjumma, masakan ahjumma semakin enak!" puji Wookkie.

"Benarkah?" ibu Kibum terlihat senang mendengar pujian itu.

Yesung menatap iri pada Kim Ryeowook. Merindukan dirinya yang dulu. Merindukan Kim Yesung yang seceria itu. Merindukan dirinya yang sok tahu dan bahkan terkadang sangat kekanakan. Kemana semua sifat itu?

"Ahjumma, seharusnya ahjumma membuka sebuah restoran. Masakan ahjumma tak kalah dengan koki hotel berbintang!"

"Kau berisik sekali saem!"

"Ya! Lee Jinki!" Ryeowook melotot menatap Onew tajam.

"Aku benar kan? Kau terlalu cerewet! Ya kan, Kibum'ah?" Onew mencari sekutu.

"Hm!" jawab Kibum.

"Tuh, kan?" sahut Onew.

"Kalian ini! yang sopan pada orang yang lebih tua!" lerai ibu Kibum.

"Ahjumma! Aku belum setua itu!" protes Wookkie.

Yesung menghela nafas sesak.

Bukankah hari ini mereka berencana membicarakan pertunangan Kibum dan Yesung? Lalu kenapa justru Kim Ryeowook yang menjadi bintang di sini? Sedangkan Yesung dan keluarganya hanya menjadi penonton saja.

Rasanya sesak.

Lebih sesak dari pada saat Changmin mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

.

"_**Yesungie, mianhae..."**_

"_**Waeyo?"**_

"_**Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."**_

"_**A-apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Victoria noona baik-baik saja kan?"**_

"_**Victoria..., dia..., mencintaiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"**_

"_**M-mwo?" Yesung tersentak.**_

"_**Aku telah membuat seseorang yang begitu baik padaku, hampir lumpuh permanen, dan bahkan nyaris mati. Meskipun ada kemungkinan dia akan pulih, tapi..., apa aku bisa meninggalkannya?"**_

"_**Hyung..."**_

_**Terdengar helaan nafas Changmin. "Maafkan aku, Yesungie, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali padamu. Mianhae..."**_

_**Dada Yesung terasa sangat sesak. Bukan karena Changmin yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi karena ia tahu, Changmin sangat terluka saat ia mengatakannya.**_

_**Namja itu memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab pada gadis yang mencintainya, dan meninggalkan cintanya sendiri, untuk menebus keegoisannya di masa lalu. Dia menangis dan terluka, demi orang lain dengan mengabaikan kebahagiaannya. Tapi Yesung...**_

"_**Hyung, aku yang bersalah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Karena akulah yang bersalah."**_

"_**Ne?" suara Changmin terdengar terkejut.**_

"_**Aku mengkhianatimu, hyung. Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain. mianhae..."**_

"_**Ki-kim Yesung?"**_

"_**Aku tidak pantas untuk memiliki cintamu, hyung. Kau boleh membenciku, memakiku, tapi..., aku mohon, berusahalah bahagia tanpaku. Terimakasih atas semua yang hyung berikan untukku. Mianhae..."**_

_**.**_

"Yesungie, kau melamun?"

Panggilan sang umma membuat Yesung tersentak. Ummanya tersenyum. Yesung melirik ke segala arah. Appanya sedang menikmati makanan sambil mengobrol dengan ayah Kibum. Heechul fokus pada makan malamnya. Ummanya mengobrol dengan Onew. Sementara ibu Kibum sesekali menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook.

Kim Kibum?

Namja itu memalingkan muka saat Yesung menoleh padanya. Membuat Yesung terkesiap, karena refleks Kibum yang malu karena ketahuan menatapnya itu, justru membuat Yesung salah paham.

Bagaimana tidak jika Kibum justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kim Ryeowook?

Yesung melirik jam tangannya.

Sudah terlalu lama. Kemana bo-

"Tuan...! Tunggu dulu...!"

Semua menoleh mendengar suara pelayan rumah Kibum.

"Choi Minho?" ucap Onew saat melihat namja itu berdiri sambil mengatur nafasnya di depan pintu ruang makan.

"Aku datang, menjemputmu, Kim Yesung hyungie!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Serempak semua menoleh pada Yesung.

Namja manis itu meletakkan sendoknya. Lalu berdiri dan membungkuk. "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini tanpa cinta. Maafkan aku," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya melihat Minho membawa pergi Yesungnya.

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" ucap Heechul seraya berlalu mengejar adiknya.

Hening.

Suasana ruang makan hening seketika.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Maafkan putra kami, tuan Kim. Kami akan bicara padanya. Besok saya akan menghubungi anda. Ayo, sayang," ucap ayah Yesung.

"Kami permisi dulu," ucap ibu Yesung seraya mengikuti suaminya pergi.

"Jelaskan tentang hal ini, Kim Kibum?" perintah sang ayah.

"Itu..."

"Kalau aku jadi Kim Yesung, aku juga akan menolaknya," ucap Onew.

"Lee Jinki?"

"Bukankah hari ini hari penting untuk mereka? Tapi kalian justru asyik dengan orang asing," sindir Onew.

"Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ne, kau terus saja mengambil perhatian oranglain dari Kim Yesung. Kau sengaja kan?"

"Kau!"

"Haah..., Jinki benar. Kita memperlakukannya seperti orang asing. Dia mungkin berpikir Kibum membawa namja lain untuk menolaknya. Terlebih jika dia tahu, dulu kalian pernah pacaran," ucap ayah Kibum.

"Appa?" sentak Kibum kaget. Tak menyangka ayahnya tahu masa lalunya.

"Kim Ryeowook'ssi. Aku minta maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam hal ini. Aku tahu Jaejoong memintamu membantunya. Dan aku mohon, cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang putraku minta, tapi, biar kami yang menyelesaikannya."

"Ne?" sentak Wookkie kaget.

"Jinki'ah, antarkan gurumu pulang," perintah ayah Kibum.

"Ayay, kapten!" ucap Onew cepat, seraya menarik gurunya keluar dari rumah Kibum.

"Appa, sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan appa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

Ayahnya berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Di susul Kibum di belakangnya. Sementara ummanya memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan ruang makan.

"Appa!"

Sang ayah mengambil tempat duduk di tengah sofa ruang keluarga. Menatap putra bungsunya dengan tajam.

"Kau! Memaksa Shim Changmin meninggalkan Kim Yesung dan bertanggung jawab atas noonamu. Kau melakukan ini bukan demi noonamu. Kau, memanfaatkan perjodohan ini demi memenuhi keegoisanmu. Kau ingin mengikat Yesung, bukan karena janji kakek kalian, ataupun karena cinta. Tapi karena kau sangat egois, Kim Kibum!"

Mata Kibum membola mendengar ucapan appanya.

"Aku tidak..."

"Akhiri semuanya. Noonamu akan baik-baik saja tanpa Changmin. Kakek pasti bisa mengerti jika perjodohan ini tidak mungkin berlanjut."

"Appa!"

"Jikapun kakek tetap ingin cucunya menikah dengan cucu sahabatnya, Jaejoong atau Jinki bisa menggantikanmu."

"Appa!" teriak Kibum keras. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kim Yesung pada siapapun!" tegas Kibum seraya berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sang appa menghela nafas berat.

.

Jaejoong terhenyak mendengar ucapan Wookkie. Appanya tahu tentang semuanya? Jadi dia tahu semua masalah yang Kibum timbulkan selama ini? astaga...

"_**Jadi sunbae sengaja memanfaatkanku untuk memisahkan Kim Kibum dan Kim Yesung?"**_

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu?" jawab Jae santai.

"_**Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"**_

"Mianhae, karena aku pikir sifat tak ingin kalahmu itu mungkin bisa berguna. Aku tidak ingin adikku semakin tenggelam dalam kesalahan yang mungkin akan disesalinya."

"_**Cih! Aku tidak tersanjung!"**_

"Jadi apa kau menyerah?"

"_**Ayahmu mengatakan agar aku tidak ikut campur."**_

"Aku pikir kau masih tertarik pada adikku."

"_**Ya..., itu benar sih. Tapi bocah itu bahkan tak mau melirikku."**_

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau tahu, dari segala kesalahannya itu, ada satu hal yang benar. Cintanya pada Yesung, meski sangat egois. Tapi itu nyata."

"_**Ya, aku tahu. Jangan membuatku semakin merasa rendah!"**_

"Mian, mian..."

"_**Hei, sunbae. Bagaimana kalau kau salah?"**_

"Ne?"

"_**Kau ingin memisahkan mereka karena kasihan pada Kim Yesung dan kekasihnya kan? Lalu bagaimana jika ternyata Kim Yesung menyukai Kibum?"**_

"M-mwo? A-apa itu benar?"

"_**Yaa..., tapi ide jeniusmu membuat mereka saling salah paham. Aku bahagia, setidaknya mereka tidak akan bersatu. Itu karma karena membuatku patah hati!"**_

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Jangan bercanda! Apa itu benar?"

"_**Molla! Tapi seharusnya kau senang kan? Rencanamu memisahkan mereka berhasil. Sampai jumpa!"**_

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook! Ya!"

Jaejoong terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Apa benar dia telah melakukan kesalahan? Benarkah Kim Yesung menyukai adiknya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai?

Namja itu tergesa berlari ke kamar rawat adiknya. Ingin bertanya secara langsung pada Changmin. Jika hal itu benar, maka salahnya jika sampai Kibum dan Yesung saling membenci.

"Oppa!" panggil Vic saat Jae muncul.

"Lama sekali, hyung, aku kan harus kembali ke lokasi syuting!" omel Changmin.

Jaejoong tak menyahut.

"Aku pergi, ne!" pamit Changmin sambil mengecup pipi Vic. Membuat Vic dan Jaejoong tersentak.

"Changmin'ah...!" ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah merona.

"Sampai besok," ucap Changmin seraya keluar dari kamar rawat Vic.

Jaejoong berlari mengejar Changmin. "Shim Changmin, apa yang-"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya, Shim Changmin! Jangan membuat adikku berharap padamu."

Changmin tersenyum. "Harapannya tidak akan menjeratku, hyung. Tenang saja."

"ne?"

"Tidak secepat itu. Tapi aku, pasti bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dia memiliki cinta yang besar untukku kan? Pasti, tidak akan sulit untukku jatuh cinta pada gadis sebaik Victoria.

"Changmin?"

Changmin tersenyum tulus. "Mungkin awalnya hanya rasa tanggungjawab saja. Tapi perlahan, aku pasti akan membalas cintanya."

"Tapi..., bagaimana dengan Kim Yesung?"

"Dia menyukai oranglain. Meski aku kecewa. Tapi..., aku bahagia. Setidaknya dia tidak akan terluka karena aku meninggalkannya."

Jaejoong tersentak. Dia benar-benar salah bertindak.

"Sampai besok, hyung!"

.

**-NARA-**

.

Choi Minho menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Semalam setelah menerima pesan Yesung, dia seperti orang gila, yang langsung mencarinya. Kim Yesung dan Kim Kibum dijodohkan? Rasanya hampir gila saat mendengarnya.

Ia senang, disaat seperti itu, Yesung meminta bantuannya, dan bukan orang lain. Meski mungkin itu terpaksa, karena Changmin tidak ada. Tapi..., itu semalam, sebelum ia tahu, Yesung menolak perjodohan itu bukan karena tidak menyukai Kibum. Tapi justru sebaliknya.

"_**Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Minho'ah? Aku telah mengkhianati Changmin hyung. Aku jatuh cinta pada namja lain. Dan aku mendapatkan hukumannya. Changmin hyung memilih oranglain, sementara orang yang aku cintai, hanya mempermainkanku. Dia menyukai oranglain," **_ucap Yesung semalam sembari memeluknya erat.

Minho patah hati.

Ia tahu sejak awal Yesung tak pernah menatapnya. Tapi Minho tak pernah berpikir, Yesung yang sangat mencintai Changmin, bisa berpaling dari namja itu. Dan bukan pada Minho.

"Hei, Minho! Kau masih hidup kan?" tanya Sulli sambil menggoncang kepala namja itu.

"Sulli'ah!"

"Hmm?"

"Yesung hyung mencampakkanku," ucap Minho tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne? Bukankah dari dulu dia tidak tertarik padamu?"

"Ya!" protes Minho.

"Berhentilah mencintai orang yang tak pernah mencintaimu!" ucap Sulli.

Minho menatap sahabatnya.

"Bukankah Nara Choi memiliki cinta hampir dari sepertiga penghuni sekolah?"

"Ya! Kurasa lebih dari itu!" protes Minho.

"Ani! Kau pikir penggemarmu lebih banyak dari Nara yang lain?"

"Cih! Kupikir kau sedang menghiburku!" gerutu Minho.

"Aku memang melakukannya. Asal kau serius mencarinya, pasti akan kau temukan yang lebih baik dari Kim Yesung," ucap Sulli seraya beranjak pergi.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kau saja?" tanya Minho setengah bercanda.

Sulli tersentak. "Boleh," jawabnya datar yang membuat Minho melongo.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

.

Onew menghela nafas.

Aura gelap di kanan dan kirinya membuatnya sulit bernafas. Dia ingin bertukar tempat duduk dengan oranglain. Tapi semua penghuni kelas merasakan tekanan yang sama. dan tidak ada satupun yang bersedia bertukar tempat dengannya.

Dosa apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu?

"Aku sudah tidak tahan! Bisakah kalian akhiri saja! Jika kalian saling membenci katakan langsung! Jika kalian saling menyukai katakan juga!" ucap Onew akhirnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya semalam? Semua dibatalkan," ucap Yesung.

"Kau yakin? Aku rasa harabeoji tidak akan menyetujuinya. Semua akan berlanjut," sahut Kibum.

"Kalau begitu, Onew, kau cucu kakek Kim juga kan? Kau saja yang menggantikan namja menyebalkan itu!" geram Yesung.

"Aku tidak keberatan," ucap Onew polos, sebelum merasakan hawa yang semakin mencekam.

"Apa nyawamu lebih dari satu, Lee Jinki?" ucap Kibum dengan nada mengancam.

"Kim Kibum! Apa masalahmu, eoh?!" Yesung menggebrak meja seraya berdiri, menatap tajam pada Kibum.

"Masalah? Tunanganku melarikan diri dengan namja lain. kau pikir itu bukan masalah?!"

"Kau membawa mantan kekasihmu di hari perjodohan itu, wajar saja dia lari!"

"Dia datang sendiri. Apa itu salahku?!" elak Kibum.

"Kau masih mencintainya. Lalu untuk apa kau bertunangan dengan oranglain?!"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan aku mencintainya?" bantah Kibum.

"Bukankah dia first kissmu?" sahut Yesung.

"Itu tidak salah. Tapi bukan berarti aku mencintainya."

"Kau selalu mengatakan cinta pertamamu sangat cerewet, bukankah itu Kim Ryeowook saem?" teriak Yesung yang membuat semua siswa semakin penasaran dengan penyebab pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa aku pernah menyebut namanya?!"

"Dia yang mengatakan padaku!"

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan untuk menolakku, Kim Yesung?! Apa kelebihan Shim Changmin yang tidak aku miliki, sampai kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?!"

"Changmin hyung mencintaiku!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Yesung!" teriak Kibum tanpa sadar.

Mata Yesung melebar mendengarnya. "A-apa? J-jangan bercanda. Kau hanya ingin membalas dendam pada kami kan?"

"Itu..."

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, selamat Kim Kibum. Kau berhasil. Aku mengkhianati Changmin hyung dengan jatuh cinta namja pada orang lain. Dan sekarang Changmin hyung memilih untuk bersama noonamu. Kau menang, Kim Kibum...," ucap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Onew mendesah berat. "Kim Yesung aku rasa kau salah pa-"

Kalimat Onew terputus saat Kibum mendorongnya hingga nyaris terjengkang, kalau saja kursinya tak membentur tembok di belakangnya. Sementara Kibum menarik dasi Yesung memaksa namja itu mendekat dan langsung menangkap bibir namja manis itu dengan Onew berada tepat diantara mereka.

Kissue...

Seluruh penghuni kelas terbelalak menyaksikan momen itu. Si manusia salju, Kim Kibum, yang sangat minim ekspresi, bisa melakukan hal segila itu? Mencium seseorang di hadapan banyak orang. Mereka bahkan tak pernah berpikir mereka dekat.

"Ehem! Kim Kibum! Kim Yesung! Apa yang kalian lakukan di kelasku?!"

Yesung mendorong tubuh Kibum menjauh saat mendengar suara itu. "Kalian berdua dihukum. Keluar dan berlutut dengan tangan di atas, selama satu jam pelajaran!"

"Mwo? Ya! Kim Ryeo-"

"Sopanlah pada gurumu, Kim Kibum'ssi! Jalani hukuman kalian, dan jangan bergerak sebelum aku perintahkan!"

"Cih!"

Kibum menggandeng Yesung keluar dari kelas mereka untuk menjalani hukuman mereka. Atau sebenarnya itu sedikit pembalasan dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Hei, Saem, kau berhutang satu penjelasan pada kami," ucap Kibum saat melewati Ryeowook.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. "Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi ayahmu ingin agar aku tidak ikut campur, kau ingat? Jadi itu bukan urusanku," ucapnya tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau!"

"Jadi, selamat menjalani hukuman kalian," ucap guru mungil itu seraya menutup pintu kelas.

Yesung berlutut di samping pintu kelas, tanpa banyak bicara. Kibum menoleh, seraya mengikutinya. Berlutut sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Hei, Kim Yesung, tadi itu kau cemburu ya?" tanyanya.

Yesung menoleh, menatap tajam pada namja di sampingnya. "Ani!" jawabnya.

Kibum menyeringai. "Geotjimal!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Jinjja? Tapi otak jeniusku berkata, semalam kau cemburu pada Kim Ryeowook, berpikir bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku, makanya kau melarikan diri kan?"

Mata Yesung melebar. "A-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bodoh!"

"Mwo?"

"Namja cerewet itu bukan Kim Ryeowook. Tapi namja yang aku kenal di Jepang. Yang terlambat di upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Namja yang setiap hari menggerutu karena selalu menjadi sasaran pengakuan cinta para siswa. Namja yang tak pernah bisa diam. Tapi namja itu menghilang, dan berubah menjadi oranglain yang selalu tampak kesepian. Namja itu bernama Kim Yesung."

Pipi Yesung merona mendengar ucapan Kibum. Kalimat panjang pertama yang Yesung atau bahkan oranglain tak pernah dengar sebelumnya.

Jadi, Kim Kibum menyukainya sejak mereka di jepang? Bahkan sebelum mereka berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Bo-bohong..."

"Aku sudah berusaha menyampaikannya, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti. Pabboya!"

Yesung terdiam. Menunduk menghindari tatapan Kibum padanya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Hyungie?"

Kedua namja itu mendongak mendengar suara Minho.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak lihat?" jawab Kibum kesal. Masih merasa Minho adalah saingannya.

Hoobae mereka itu menahan tawanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan kalian, tapi ini rekor. Jarang sekali kan melihat Nara Kim menderita," ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa simpati.

"Cih!" Kibum membuang muka.

"Jadi, kalian dilarang bergerak apapun yang terjadi ya?" tanyanya seraya berjongkok di depan Yesung.

"Jangan menanyakan apa yang sudah kau tahu, Minho'ah!" kesal Yesung.

Minho mengangkat bahu. "Hanya memastikan," ucapnya ambigu. "Bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini...,"

Mata Kibum dan Yesung membola karena Minho yang seenaknya mencium bibir Yesung dan melumatnya. Memanfaatkan situasi yang ada.

"Hadiah pertunangan kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucapnya kemudian seraya berlalu pergi. Kali ini tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Ya! Choi Min-"

Kalimat protes Yesung terpotong saat Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Minho lakukan, tanpa menurunkan kedua tangannya yang terangkat.

Yesung terpaku. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Sementara tubuhnya justru tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam, menerima kecupan-kecupan kecil yang Kibum lakukan. Pun dengan tangan yang masih terangkat tinggi.

Kim Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Padahal ia berniat membatalkan hukumannya karena kasihan. Tapi sepertinya mereka justru menikmati hukumannya. Masa bodoh jika nanti guru lain memergoki dan menambahkan hukuman untuk mereka. Itu urusan mereka.

.

**The End**

.

_Lama tidak muncul dan langsung End. Pasti banyak yang komplain. #pura-pura nggak dengar._

_Pokoknya makasih untuk semua dukungan dan reviewnya. Mian lama baru update. Untuk HaeSung dan Wonsung brothershipnya, akan menyusul. Selanjutnya, mungkin saya akan pensiun. Hhehehe..., atau kalau tidak, mungkin akan pindah haluan jadi GS. Itupun saya nggak janji untuk update rutin._

_Entahlah. Karena suatu hal, yang saya juga nggak ngerti alasannya, tiba-tiba saya kehilangan semangat menulis BL. Mianhae... dan terima kasih sekali lagi. Saranghae!_

_See ya!_


End file.
